Dancing to a Different Tune
by Keolah
Summary: Far from his former home of the Craftworld Iyanden, an Eldar seeks to find a new place for himself in the multiverse. Along with the Death Dancer, Kalli May, he undertakes a journey across the Interdimensional Bridge to root out corruption in Terrestia.
1. Dance With Me

**A/N: This story takes place the events of "Dancing Out from Oblivion", however prior reading probably isn't necessary, although there will be spoilers for it if you haven't read it.**

**This story is based primarily upon the video game "Geneforge" from Spiderweb Software, and the tabletop game "Warhammer 40,000" from Games Workshop. Minor elements may also appear from**** the tabletop roleplaying game "Dungeons and Dragons" from Wizards of the Coast, and ****the video game "Freelancer" from Digital Anvil, **** the "Star Wars" series from Lucasfilm, **and possibly others.

* * *

Dolen Ista had required a moment of time after the battle was over, the _war_ was over, free of the imperatives born of his background of Iyanden and training as an Eldar Guardian pushing him ever onward and into conflict. Seeing Chaos fall, even their Gods crushed beneath the heel of Khaine himself... what then? There was yet purpose, held in place by the Mark of Blood which bound he and Kalli into that service, but still was there memory and anguish which refused to loosen their grip upon his soul.

He did not know how much time he spent within the passing haze of meditation, nor would it have truly mattered if he did. Memories of long ago were examined and laid gently to rest, all which had gone before slowly and relentlessly pressed beyond the point of searing his every waking moment. The child of foul Slaanesh had shattered the first symptoms of that malaise, but it is the depths of night which complete the task at the last.

Resolute, he shook aside the lingering mists of memory and went in search of Kalli, recognizing the future as surely as the past was now gone. The human woman was to be found out on one of the upper balconies in the Imperial Palace, practicing with her lightsaber diligently.

Approaching quietly, Dolen remained largely shadowed by the towering structure, merely watching for long moments as she went about her practice. Many of her ways were yet strange to him yet in all that mattered, the soul, they were much the same and he respected those differences equally as part of the whole. He stepped from shadow and rapped armored fingertips lightly along the balcony railing to draw attention without immediate disruption.

Kalli switched off the practice drone after moment and glanced over at him, turning to approach. She nodded to him in greeting.

Dolen smiled faintly and bowed in greeting. "Well met, Kalli May. I would not seek to intrude, but would appreciate a moment when convenient."

"You're not intruding," Kalli said. "What's up?"

"I would clear whatever may lay amiss between us," Dolen replied quietly, clasping his hands behind his back. "I know full well that my own actions have been... erratic in recent times, and have not missed their influence on those about me. Tis not a simple task, but due you by the Mark which binds."

Kalli gave a flicker of a grin. "You're forgiven before you asked. I won't hold anything against you."

"You are kind of heart, Kalli May," Dolen replied with gentle gratitude. "And yet I feel compelled to offer explanation if you would have it of me, it is only what is due to you by your own acts of camaraderie."

Kalli nodded to him. "I will listen if you would speak."

Dolen nodded in graceful acceptance. "I would. Though perhaps needfully reminding you of slights held close to your own heart from times past." He paced thoughtfully to the edge of the balcony and rests his hands upon the railing, looking outward. "Do you remember when first we spoke of your Empress Alisa? Seemingly ages ago now, and yet not so long at all by Eldar reckoning."

"Not so long ago, no. I remember. What about her?"

"For hundreds of years had you given loyal service," Dolen said softly, "Obeying with commendable honor and bravery in whatever manner might be demanded, and then was that honor stained suddenly in your own heart by her command."

He paused, the memory now not so fresh and yet holding some power within him.

"Imagine then, a service of more than five millennia, dismissed yet again and seemingly without cause or reason. It was this which Dorivad Nonarran did, whether knowingly or not, a Farseer whom I had seen rise to that position following the days of Iyanden's decimation," he continued quietly, but more in a manner of sharing something in common with another than melancholy. "You of all might understand the wound which was dealt in that."

Kalli nodded grimly. "But ... In spite of all that happened since then, I never forgot what it means to be a Death Dancer," she said quietly. "That is one thing I will not surrender no matter what may come to pass."

"And so it must be," Dolen replied, turning back to face her, the faint echo of haunting memories held through days past showing no sign. "I am Eldar, a servant of Khaine, and neither shall be forgotten nor may their demands be set aside even for a stain upon honor which shall ever remain. The past, though among the greatest of fascinations to my blood may be allowed no hold against that purpose. It was not so simple to achieve that recognition."

He touched the smoothed arc where the soulstone had rested.

"And it arrived piecemeal since first driving into me, but as I relieve you of the promise once made to me so shall I swear that what is past shall remain ever so," Dolen went on. "There is yet much to do, and no distraction or hesitation may be allowed which might endanger you or any other at my hand."

Kalli looked at him for a long moment, and stared off at the stars, where the sky was beginning to turn gray along the horizon. "I will dance the dance of death, as I have always done," she said quietly. "Will you, then, dance with me?"

Dolen tilted his head, smiling in faint puzzlement. "I do not know the ways of your Order, Kalli May, and yet would I willingly do whatever you might ask of me."

Kalli looked off quietly and said, "Oh, there's all sorts of pithy words of advice, but at the core of it all is one thing. No fear of death. When death holds no fear, all else pales in comparison."

"I have seen the face of death upon countless worlds, Kalli May," Dolen replied quietly, his expression returning to quiet serenity. "I have felt its call in the decaying heart of Iyanden, and felt equally its foe at the hand of your Gods. There is nothing within that concept to fear, for in the end there is only the soul which, even whilst the Chaos Gods walked, was ever eternal."

Kalli carefully considered just what she was trying to say. "No fear. Only defiance. A good Death Dancer is willing to risk everything for what they believe in..."

"For long years has it been thus, Kalli May," Dolen responded quietly. "No deceit will I offer in regards to the horrors which might have come of falling before whilst the Defiler yet strode and awaited the souls of my people. And yet standing before Khaine himself with that selfsame defiance leeched even that of its power, so have I willingly acted as shield that the sword might yet strike. There is no honor greater than accepting what may be and continuing regardless."

"So I've seen you," Kalli said. "You fight like a Death Dancer."

"You honor me," Dolen replied with a bow. "For I have seen the courage of your Order, no less that which you yourself display, and I could wish for no greater compliment. Your ways are not necessarily those of the Eldar, yet at the soul have I seen what matters most in them. Discipline, honor, bravery, and indomitable will... all are qualities to be admired."

"The details may vary for each person's interpretation, but at the heart of things, that's really what matters."

"This then is the heart and soul of your Order," Dolen replied quietly. "No less than I have observed and ascertained, and yet must I wonder as to purpose and what has been asked of me. Gladly will I honor your request, Kalli May, by the Blood which binds us, yet must you reveal wholly what you seek."

"You could be a Death Dancer, you know," Kalli said.

"Great respect do I hold for your Order, Kalli May," Dolen replied solemnly. "Yet must I ask the wisdom of this, for though I have severed ties to the past and all which has gone, still am I one from a far and distant land. What then of your brothers and sisters? Would they be equally accepting of what you would offer me, knowing full well that I am, at heart and soul, still of the Eldar?"

"There are El'dari Death Dancers as well, you know," Kalli said gently. "This galaxy is, I think, a good deal more accepting of those who are different than you would have generally seen in your own universe."

"So I have seen," Dolen smiled quietly. "Through the days and in many ways have I been forced to adapt to that very tolerance though it was decried with each part of my soul. Even now there is part of that intolerance which remains, resolute, and I can give no honest promise that it may not reveal itself in unexpected ways. Will they, then, accept that which may not always accept though it be hard learned reflex alone?"

Kalli chuckled softly. "I'm sure they will. But when it all comes down to it, the choice is yours alone, and not theirs."

"You offer a gift beyond price," Dolen said softly, "And I would have been grievously at fault to not at least warn what might come of it, as one-time Guardian and keeper of their trust and honor." He falls silent a moment, studying her thoughtfully, then nodded slowly. "If you may in clear conscience offer still, then would I be beyond fool to refuse that honor."

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Kalli said, looking over to him quietly.

"Then so shall it be accepted," Dolen replied, "With no doubt or qualm, nor pretence or deceit, so must all things of honor and duty be ever approached."

Kalli grinned faintly and bowed her head respectfully to him. "And you are more welcome. It shall be an honor to dance the dance of death by your side."

"Has it not already been so?" Dolen asked with quiet amusement. "We have stood side by side on numerous worlds and amongst the void, past is the acceptance of you as a kindred spirit and worthy warrior to stride into battle beside. The Mark which binds us in that Blood is but one small part of what I have accepted, Kalli May."

"Indeed so," Kalli said, quietly relaxing a bit.

"Is there then more which must be done?" Dolen asked curiously, "In truth I had wondered whether your Order was not selected from their youth and trained thenceforth."

Kalli shook her head. "All one really requires in order to be a Dancer on the Edge of Death is to proclaim themselves so."

"Then so be it," Dolen said, restraining a smile as he drew to graceful attention, gaze shifting straight ahead as he continued, "What then your orders, O great and powerful master of the Dancers on the Edge of Death?"

Kalli smirked faintly and went into a brief discussion on Death Dancer colors, symbols, and the mainly unspoken hierarchy, going into any details that he might have missed in casual observation. Death Dancers may not always call themselves by strict ranks, but they still recognized who was skilled and experienced and gave respect to that.

Dolen eased the deliberately correct stance and smothered the inclination to chuckle entirely at her response, instead turning to listen with a soldier's long practice and patience to those details which had been unknown to him. Others might well consider the information as silly at best, yet he knew better than they that in carrying such things was the truth of honor and duty truly understood.

Kalli was well aware he had probably figured a lot of it out already, but figured he'd probably prefer being spared looking like an idiot later on. When she finished up she said, "Well, if there's anything else you wanna know, fire away."

Dolen considered his reply carefully, as much so as he had when tracing the various Paths of the Eldar, then shook his head briefly. "Though question may arise at some point or detail along the path which we follow, there is naught which rises immediately to demand attention beyond what you have given." He smiled lightly. "I shall endeavor to return the honor which has been settled upon me."

Kalli grinned a bit and nodded to him. "Very well. I think, then, that we should head into space before our new esteemed Empress Talia attempts to make me an admiral or something..."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "Do not doubt the tendency of those whom you have rescued to heap greater horrors than something so mild, Kalli May. We had best away before the poets and musicians perform the truly evil and place the Heroine of Toronto forever within the hearts of all." He gestured toward the door. "Now, before they may finish composing, would be wisest I believe."

Kalli chuckled and headed out toward the landing pad to be gone from this place for now.


	2. Orks in the Swamp

Kalli was not presently particularly picky on their destination. After all, last time she picked somewhere, it was the Star Wars universe...

Dolen was more than glad to escape the rote and routine which was essential to the day to day workings of the political process. He had never particularly been one to stand in one place for too long anyway, and the Mark made that even less likely now. As the two ships swept further from the tangling grasp of Toronto and its fledgling recovery, he considers their options.

"In truth," he commed, "There would seem to be little yet remaining to our potential duties in this specific sphere of influence, save providing some aid in the matters of dragging the remaining minions of Chaos from their foul lairs and bringing them to task. Satisfying as that might be, we shall likely find ourselves continuing elsewhere in short order," he mused, "Though where is yet unclear. For now, there yet remains some curiosity upon the matter of events surrounding New Scotland and the Dancer base nearby. I would return there to eradicate this itch, if you would not be ill inclined, Kalli May."

"The universe is a big place," Kalli replied. "Some weeks ago we came up with a list of places that we might want to explore at some point in the future. But after not being exceptionally thrilled with the first one on the list, I'm fairly disinclined to rush off for there again, even though our trip there was cut a little short. Manitoba's just a skip and a jump through this gate, at any rate, now that it's open again..."

"Where would that be?" Dolen inquired easily, recent events and the quiet of space combining well to soothe. "Such exploration would certainly not fall beyond the scope of duty, nor reason for speeding so quickly toward it." He chuckled.

"It was a place called 'Star Wars'," Kalli replied dryly. "I was studying to be a Jedi there. Well, I failed at that, at any rate. And discovered just how terrible I am at meditating."

"Ah, one of the universes you have mentioned being documented through one of your movies," Dolen replied, "I believe that one was set aside on several occasions in favor of the Lord of the Rings saga, not without some less than pleasant look directed toward it by yourself. That one may await further exploration at another time, in deference. What then of other parts of this list you considered?"

"We considered going to 'Star Trek' as well, but Alpha was disinclined toward that. Then there were some other places like Stargate, Babylon 5, and such. But I'm not too sure I want to actually go there anymore."

"Star Trek," Dolen mused and chuckled lightly. "Assuredly a trek which we seek to undertake. Solely Alpha's disinterest or echoed as well for you?"

"I was never particularly a huge fan of the place," Kalli commented. "Though I did watch every episode from every series at least once for completeness. And really wished I hadn't, as now I can't think of the place and not think about the bizarre idea of somebody modifying their engines to go infinitely fast then turning into an amphibian."

"Turning into..." Dolen began to ask, then laughed lightly. "No, no, I am quite certain I would much prefer to remain unenlightened as to the source of that. The puzzlement given rise from the Silmarillion continuity surely enough for my mind at this time! Hmm," he muttered in thought, flipping his ship in a roll to the Darknova's other wing. "Not precisely an inspiring litany of locations, to be sure. Perhaps for now we may simply return to see the condition of the Dancer presence in light of recent events, then turn to investigating the immediate areas surrounding New Scotland before deciding further. One may never be curtain where opportunity may call."

"Yes, by all means, let us do so," Kalli said. "I'll send over the database and you can look over it yourself and see if there's anything that looks appealing if you like."

"By all means," Dolen responded crisply. "Such information could prove interesting in extreme in lieu of an hour's meditations here or there." He chuckled and brought up the navigational information to return to the specified area and set the first leg into motion.

Kalli transferred him over the data and said, "Next stop, then, Manitoba!" Assuming that was the base near New Scotland he meant.

With Chaos and its influence gone, and a new government set into motion, the Gate between the two systems had been reopened and makes the journey of considerably shorter duration than before. There were signs of greater activity in the system as well, including a crisp challenge upon arrival which heartens a soldier's soul...

That and it amused him to no end as identification is transmitted, Kalli's name was recognized, and the tone of the transmission changes to bubbling enthusiasm. "I do believe that they have received news from Toronto and been thus reinforced, Kalli May," he commed dryly, "Best to continue onward to New Scotland, I should think, and perhaps outrun a brief moment of notoriety as I have little doubt the Dancers here are industrious in their recovery."

Kalli said, "Indeed, so it appears. Let us continue on our way, then." She set a course for the next gate and relaxed into her chair and put on a bit of music to listen to.

"So be it," Dolen replied with quiet amusement, indeed glad of his own shadowed role in the scheme of things. The leg to New Scotland was no more difficult, and he studied the navigational data and sensory returns thoughtfully as they emerged. "Where then may they have gone, else come? True, the Black Fleet was crushed in its greatest part, yet must one wonder upon outlying supply lines and sources of corruption."

"They've been here for months and dug their claws deep into the Rebellion in that time," Kalli replied. "I've no doubt that we haven't found all of them yet."

"Doubtless," Dolen agreed. "And while some may well turn away from their past in horror of what has passed, more still shall remain true to the inclination which allowed their corruption in the first. Such hunting of inner deceit is upon a scale beyond our means, however, and must needs be left to planetary forces. Facilities beyond their grasp shall surely be equally endangered, if not more so in their isolation."

"It's a little disturbing to think just how messed up many of the Urians, Euphorians, and such were even before the coming of Chaos," Kalli commented. "But not surprising if they'd really had their influence here long before then as rumor tells..."

"The evil already existed and does yet," Dolen replied. "Chaos merely acted as a focus for inclination, providing a darker drive and purpose. Those cults will need be eradicated in time, but the doing shall be difficult as your own telling speaks of a broader establishment than may be routed by simple means. They shall not, at the least, find their powers strengthened further with the foul Gods vanquished."

"The Urians..." Kalli said. "Yes, I don't know where their main headquarters might be, if they even have one, but they're probably the worst of the scum in this galaxy."

Dolen chuckled quietly, a cold edge to it. "With order returning, they may yet find that the Empire is not quite so accepting of their deviance any longer. Were it to be any other way," he continued soberly, "Then all that has been done in its name has gone for naught, and I may hope that it not be so."

"They've survived mainly through trickery and deception," Kalli commented. "Lying where it suits them, hiding and cowering in the shadows. Rarely have they been so accepted as to be able to act openly. But the Rebellion tolerated them, barely, for being on more or less the same side at the time. But they always concealed their temples so that most who were searching for them could not find them..."

"If the one you were eager to set upon the Imperial seat draws others of similar inclination," Dolen said, "Then the dens of such evils may surely be brought to light with diligent patience. Always has there seemed to be a psychic reek in the dark places where such beings gather, an echo of their shadowed work and darker souls."

"Yes, generally," Kalli muttered. "They conceal it well and hide behind, from their own words, protective spells that help to hide them."

"There are ways, with the skill and power," Dolen replied, then chuckled. "Neither of which is truly within my domain, knowing only what has been seen and learned of the Warlocks and Seers I have traveled with into past battlefields. No matter," he brushed it aside, "They will do what must be done whilst ones such as you and I find other tasks to pursue. Whence from here, then? Hmm."

"Well, the whole universe is open to us. Let's head off and see what we can find. I don't imagine anyone really trying to hide would be around the major, well-known systems at any rate anyway."

"Do not be so certain of that, Kalli May," Dolen replied. "The Empire of Man, though more relentless in their way than even the Eldar, seemed ever plagued by those within the very hearts of their systems. That is a matter for other forces as said before, however, and the outer systems do have a certain appeal in terms of communications lag." He studied the chart thoughtfully. "Hamilton and outward, or Gaytopia and southward would seem the logical choices in terms of fleeing evils. Does a preference strike you?"

"I don't think I want to go to Gaytopia if it's all the same to you," Kalli commented. "Further east into the fringe is also an option, of course."

"It matters little to me whether certain systems are avoided," Dolen replied evenly. "Though one might wonder as to the reasoning for it. Eastward will suit quite well, as a potential path for a quick remove from the site of Chaos' dismay."

"I personally do not find a planet entirely populated by relatively promiscuous homosexual men to be a particularly appealing location to spend much time around," Kalli replied. "I'm over-generalizing, of course. Primo planets exile anyone that doesn't care to reproduce for whatever reason and a lot of them find a home on Lesbia and Gaytopia.."

"I... see..." Dolen replied, not quite certain how to react to that in a society which undoubtedly considered such liaisons quite more tolerantly than that which he was born to. "Perhaps not the wisest of courses," he agreed, shaking his head to himself. "Eastward will surely lead us as well as any other path. It is not," he chuckled lightly, "as though there is a great deal beyond our own initiative to drive us in this."

"Yes, let's," Kalli agreed, heading off in that direction. "Next stop, then, the Athens system."

"And what may be found of interest there?" Dolen inquired, setting the course. "I would not be against finding a planet which might allow for simple exploration or utilization of our natural inclinations and skills."

"An abandoned Cybion research facility," Kalli commented. "A few months back, they had the brilliant idea to try to clone Orks. You can imagine how that worked out."

"I believe you mentioned the results of that," Dolen replied dryly. "And of no great surprise to me, I assure you. Examination of such an installation could prove interesting, however, as I have had little contact with their workings..." he chuckled, "Besides the obvious, of course."

"Call me paranoid, but I'll prefer to make sure nothing got left behind when we removed the Orks from the planet," Kalli commented. "The last thing the Empire needs is to fight off Chaos and find themselves fighting a new enemy."

"An exercise in prudence," Dolen agreed readily. "It shall also serve well to ascertain that there are no signs of unidentified spacecraft or seeming hulks in the system. Such are often used by the Orks to travel from one system to another, though the means by which they survive the journey is beyond understanding."

"We also must verify that there are no missing stores of red paint, either," Kalli commented wryly. "The Cybions might be brilliant scientists, to be sure, but they generally don't think through the potential risks of what they're doing before trying things out."

"No, no red paint," Dolen replied with a shudder, "Nor pigment of any kind which might suffice to the task. I believe a thorough inspection and decontamination might be in order, merely for caution of course."

Kalli agreed with him and flew on toward that location for sufficient enough period of time to get there assuming he had nothing further to add to the discussion. Dolen, indeed having nothing further to add on the topic of big, green, ugly things from the depths of space or their hulks, settled into the familiar routine of travel and musing upon his own thoughts.

So, after several hours, they arrived in the Athens system. Planet Athens was a remote, swampy world nobody has really cared to actually colonize except for that Cybion research lab, choked with mud and weedy plants running rampant across much of its surface.

"Not a pleasant-looking planet," Dolen mused, scanning it briefly and then turning his sensors to a more detailed search of local space. "There are doubtless many places where remnants of such a horridly failed experiment may have gone to ground. Provided that nothing is native to the planet which might eat them." he finishes on a faintly hopeful note.

The scans indicated definite signs of an Orky presence on the planet.

Kalli commented, "Not precisely a place I'd care to spend a vacation, no. You picking that up too?"

"Unfortunately yes," Dolen replied distastefully. "They are not known as a scourge and plague elsewhere for no reason, and no surprise that they managed to not only survive but grow in numbers since being hunted down here." He shrugged, unseen. "They are not uncommon allies to Chaos, and I shall have little remorse in eradicating them in the whole."

"Yeah... At least there's no need to worry about civilians or anything on the planet. There's nothing out here." She turned the Darknova and headed for the planet.

"There is definitive advantage to that," Dolen agreed. "Such as allowing for precision air strikes without need of worry for such populations. Several should suffice, then may we debark and remove the remainder by more direct and personal means."

His craft nosed sharply down toward the planet, energy signature growing brighter as shields absorbed the energies of re-entry and weapons come fully online. Kalli charged up her particle cannon and prepared to lay waste to the Ork-infested swampland. She soared into the atmosphere and came in over the treetops.

Dolen smiled to himself, keeping track of her trajectory and reflecting it at a ninety degree angle to bring a wake of devastation in a line which crossed her own. Not perhaps so satisfying as striking an enemy at close quarters, but much more deadly when the opportunity presented itself. Dolen brought about a quite effective swath of destruction across the planet's surface, but as Kalli was making her attack run, her ship was struck by a blast of something from the ground, and went careening out of control to crash into the trees.

Reflexes dropped him to the treeline at the lance of fire from the ground, sensors turning to scan for signs of the source even as he keyed the comm, "Status report, Kalli May?"

The small craft hummed silently as it hovered, and he glanced around for a place to land. Luckily the Darknova wasn't as badly damaged as it could be from the crash, there being not really a good deal of hard surfaces to impact upon this planet. Another shot came up toward Dolen after a minute or so, but missed his ship.

Kalli's voice crackled over the comm, "I'm okay. Look out, it looks like one of them has... some sort of cannon or something."

"Understood," Dolen replied quietly, alert sensors picking up the location of the fire to with a few meters and painting the location clearly to him, "Tend to what may be needed, I shall land and see to this sniper."

He dipped the craft to the side, nestling into an open area between the trees and landed. Kalli put Asura to work on it and hopped out to do similarly. Weapons came easily to hand as Dolen climbed out of the ship, old familiarity scanning for a possible safe path through the swampy terrain while remaining alert for signs of immediate danger. Reasonably certain of a route, he hopped lightly down and began to steal forward in search of the prey which had brought harm to his partner.

Incoming weapons fire. Some trees near Dolen exploded in a hail of splinters. Kalli approached the location from the other direction, weapons in hand. There was one thing about Orkish weaponry, Dolen mused as he dove for cover at the hail of fire, and it was simply that there was no possibility of it being difficult to track if even mildly observant. He worked his way fleetly around and through the trees toward the apparent source, a glint of metal and the unmistakable hue of Ork flesh serving now as his guide.

Kalli got the drop on them, zapping a couple of them before they even realize she was there. Dolen got a clear shot to fire from behind a fallen log. The remaining Orks shot a bit more and failed to hit anything besides trees. Orks were nothing if not predictable in their unpredictability, their random fire more the standard than exception. Dolen decided to take advantage of the inclination and sprinted into their midst with pistol and sword being put to work, mindful less of his recent affiliation than the simple exultation brought by combat in his blood.

Dolen took a solid hit from an attack that sent him flying into a nearby tree, stunning him for the moment. Kalli, however, managed to swiftly cut down the remaining Orks and went over to check on him.

Shaking the daze off slowly, Dolen moved his head from side to side and pushed up to a sitting position. "Of late," he muttered, looking at the carnage around that had little to do with him, "I seem to be finding myself in much the same situation time and again. One wonders whether age is beginning to creep upon me." He snorted and stood.

"Well, nothing's broken and you aren't bleeding all over," Kalli said brightly. "In my non-expert medical opinion, I'd say you're fine." She glanced over toward where the Orks had been. "And Asura should be getting my ship ship-shape again in a jiffy..."

"I shall return and continue scanning for any additional signs of Orkish presence," Dolen said. "It is likely that they would splinter into various factions if their numbers were sufficient, as seems always to be their way." He nodded to her, collected the pistol he'd dropped while in Ork-born flight, and began the short trek back to his ship.

Kalli turned and headed back for her own as well, taking off once she got there, if slightly muddier with a few new dents and scratches. Scans indicated that there were definitely a good number of Orks on this planet. Well, "good" being a relative thing.

"This may require some time," Dolen mused, lifting a brow. "Where did all of them come from? Did you not say that the installation..." he trailed off in horrid realization, "Where was the Cybion facility, Kalli May? Even Orkz may not have grown to such numbers in so small a time as this without the aid of this cloning you spoke of. Their 'scientists' are mad, but devilishly creative in their insanity."

She sent to him the planetary coordinates of the abandoned gene laboratory. "You think they might have been making use of it somehow?" Kalli said.

"Many of their devices have I seen," Dolen replied grimly, speeding in that direction after sprinting to his ship and leaping within, "And the greater part of it the artisans could make not even a guess as to how it might work and puzzled greatly that it worked at _all_. If there is reason behind this, it shall assuredly be found in their origins."

Kalli flew over in the direction of the Cybion facilities. There were definite signs of Ork activity in and around the complex.

"As I surmised," Dolen muttered, mostly to himself, then went on, "There will doubtless be further examples of their heavier weapons nearby, we will needfully pass and destroy them before undertaking the task of seeing to the facility's destruction from within."

Much of it was likely underground and fortified beyond the means available to them to destroy from the air, and he found himself wishing for a capital ship as approached to strafe.

The Orks didn't make any lucky shots this time, any incoming attacks meeting only air as the two Death Dancers demolished the base's defenses. They could, of course, have just called in the Shadow of Doubt to lay waste to the planet, but what fun would that be?

A second sweep was made in precaution, seeking for any further signs of immediate resistance before setting down to land. There was a great difference between having no fear of death and leaping heedlessly into Ork jaws.

Kalli likewise landed nearby and brought her weapons quickly to hand as she hopped out, looking over to the building. The Cybions had built here a simple, utilitarian building with a nondescript exterior to house their ridiculously dangerous experiments. It had seen a good deal of wear and tear lately, however.

Setting down, Dolen once again climbed from his craft and readied his weapons, glancing aside and nodding to Kalli before dashing toward the facility entrance. Cybions might, as a whole, be unfamiliar to him but Orks he knew and had no love of. It was always a good day to slay them.

Dolen almost got nailed again by a lucky shot, but he managed to dodge out of the way at the last instant. Kalli got in a few shots with her blaster before sweeping out her laser blade and slicing at them in close combat.

Dolen focused on the practical application of his trade and calling, remaining calm even as he was nearly zorched again. Seems he was getting used to it by now. Pistol and sword return to work in steady, rhythmic cadence, following the pattern and line of his seemingly odd training habits.

After a brief and bloody battle, there was a moment of momentary calm as the Orks in the immediate vicinity seemed to be not in much of a state to keep attacking them.

"Quickly," Dolen said tersely, waiting only moments after the last has fallen to make certain that none would rise again to endanger their outward path and then stepping lightly to the facility's entryway. He checked to see if it was sealed, and for any signs of obvious traps or trip wires, ready to move onward again at a moment's notice.

The doors were closed and locked, but Kalli's override codes got it open in short order. The minute the door opened, however, they become glad for not standing directly in front of the door as a barrage of weapons fire emerges from within. Kalli proceeded to make as much tactical advantage of the doorway as she could and started shooting away inside.

Dolen returned fire around the corner, then glanced over at Kalli, "Suppression fire for moments more, then I shall go." He returned to the task for a few more moments to make certain, then prepared to run.

Kalli continued to fire into the compound, although she didn't seem to be making overly much progress as the weapons fire kept coming unabated. Nodding sharply to Kalli, Dolen dashed through the door and for any immediate cover failing which he would simply engage at close quarters. Assaulting an entrenched foe was ever dangerous, but that was indeed part of his calling after all.

He got narrowly missed by a couple shots, but found plenty of scattered metallic tables and chairs in the entry room which must have at one point either been a lobby or a mess hall of some sort.

Upending a table to use as more complete cover, Dolen resumed firing with the better angle of attack the position offered. He did not look behind, trusting that Kalli would take advantage of the attention shifted in his direction and suppressing fire to make her own entrance.

Kalli darted in herself, managing to avoid getting shot narrowly and taking up a position at another table, and continuing to shoot.

Dolen made a mental note to inquire as the availability of various types of explosives after this, suddenly wishing greatly for a grenade or two to shake the Orks from their corners. As it stood, however, their was little more that might be done than to continue firing and search for any sign of weakness in their order or ranks, or perhaps a structural weakness that could be used against them.

Kalli abruptly found herself having to dive for other cover as her table exploded. They weren't really intended for this kind of abuse, apparently.

The standoff was ultimately a losing proposition, Dolen knew, the sheer numbers available to the Orks far outweighing their own and the moments bled away slowly toward an inevitable reinforcement from their own rear. He considered it a moment more as he fired, then looked for cover which would bring him closer to their opponents. Getting close enough that a close-range engagement might be forced would be his goal.

Dolen momentarily found himself flying against the far wall again by a heavy blast that shattered his cover and probably would have killed him were he standing out in the open. Kalli cursed and threw full power to her personal shield and dove over toward the stunned Eldar, dragging him outside quickly and punching the control panel to seal the door shut to prevent pursuit from that end for a moment.

"Another way," Dolen muttered groggily, the heavy impact and concussion ringing in his ears even as he began to shake off the stun. "Indeed," he muttered and pushed himself unsteadily up. "They wish to remain firmly entrenched within that hall, do they? Then may it be their tomb." He steadied somewhat and headed toward his ship.

Kalli headed off that way likewise after tapping at the control panel a bit to make damned sure they'll have to cut through the stupid door if they want out.

Warmup took no time at all, the agile ship hovering as it slewed to face the structure and open fire. There might be enough to sort through and explore after, Dolen mused, but that was the least of his concerns for the moment. Kalli headed up as well and prepared to do likewise, silently reminding herself to pack some explosives next time.

Heavily sustained fire would need to be targeted on the structure at an angle to make certain that anything built below might collapse as well. Dolen brought his craft a little higher to provide just such an angle as energy continued to smash into the facility. Even should one survive the encounter, it was unlikely they'd live long enough to escape the wreckage.

Kalli powered up the particle cannon and proceeded to assist in the destruction. Dolen appeared to have luckily struck something very sensitive, as it proceeded to start a series of much larger explosions, quickly reducing the base to burning, smoldering rubble.

"That should at least make certain of this facility, Kalli May," Dolen commed. "Now to attend to other remnants of what has been spawned here." His ship twisted away, sensors scanning for further signs of the green-skinned menace.

There was definitely plenty of that. Kalli went to fly over and shoot at whatever signs her sensors picked up. The remaining groups were, however, scattered and disorganized, unsurprisingly.

"At least it would appear that none have gained sufficient strength to lead them," Dolen commed, proceeding to target the scattering Orks without any regret. They were like locusts, and he would not wish to find them suddenly scattering to the solar winds upon one of their hulks.

There were, however, quite a good number of them, and it would take some time to fully cleanse the planet of their filth. "You know, I feel somewhat responsible for the current state of affairs here..."

Dolen felt no particularly pressing need to be drawn away from the work, as it fell well within the domain of both Dancer and Mark to pursue it and time meant little to him. "And why should that be?" he commed levelly as he veered sharply aside to rain fire upon a gaggle that seemed somewhat intent on remaining together.

"They wouldn't have gotten the Ork DNA to experiment on if it weren't for me," Kalli commented, patiently wiping out everything on the planet.

"Perhaps," Dolen conceded, then offers a counterargument, "Perhaps not, as there has been clear evidence of a sufficient quantity of beings crossing the Warp from that universe. Surely it would have been merely a matter of time, perhaps another place, but nothing more."

"Perhaps. Cybion geneticists are always doing one ill advised experiment or another..."

"Such is always the nature of things," Dolen replied with a low chuckle, sweeping further outward. "To accept even partial fault in it is fruitless, and in truth is the reasoning for ones as you and I to exist."

Kalli continued to sweep the planet as she went. "Hmm. I don't think Grak was here. They'd have been a good deal more organized if so. And he'd have recognized me..."

"A Warboss, then?" Dolen inquired casually, quite content not to see such a creature here as they made the hordes considerably more dangerous and were powers to be reckoned with in their own right.

"A big Ork, and smart. Relatively speaking at any rate. Ran into that one on the planet Daresa a few months back..."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "When speaking of Orks, it is unfortunately true that size is of great import. I have doubt that any of the Eldar have studied the phenomenon closely, yet from simple experience it is ever those which gather the greatest numbers and force coordination. Perhaps their measure allowing some space within a thick skull that a mind of one sort may develop."

Kalli did not, however, go into how her relationship with that particular Ork was not, at the time, particularly hostile, nor how she helped him wipe out large numbers of elves on Daresa and Lezaria. She figured that wouldn't go over too well.

"Regardless," Dolen shook the faint mirth aside, continuing the outward sweep with relentless efficiency, "We may be glad that none such is to be found here, likely the greatest possible threat eradicated at the Cybion facility behind. A thorough purge is certainly needful, however, as any who remain may age and gain in stature over time or see the rise of one of their crazed scientists."

"Hopefully they didn't make it off this planet either," Kalli added.

"If you wish to return and scan for further signs," Dolen replied lightly, "I may continue the extermination here, it shall certainly allow you sufficient time to perform detailed scans of the system for any trace. The hulks that carry them are not precisely difficult to identify, nor their passing."

"At least there aren't any jump gates in this system," Kalli said. "That could have been a problem. At least the Cybions aren't stupid enough to perform their ridiculously ill advised experiments anywhere easily reached by civilization."

"I would not wager heavily upon that assumption, Kalli May," Dolen replied soberly, "Their incursions often come as quite the surprise to the systems that they encounter, and none that I have heard are yet able to fully determine _how _they travel from one to another."

"Although all things considered, analyzing their DNA wasn't such a bad idea, which is _why I gave it to them in the first place_, I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to try to make more Orks with it though."

"Never underestimate the sheer blindness of those who thirst for knowledge or power," Dolen responded. "Always shall you find that they will, if aught else, exceed your worst expectations of them. To surrender such under orders is perhaps one thing, to do so willingly? Do so only when there is no other enemy in the region that you may otherwise vent your skills upon." He chuckled.

They continued with that and after several long hours seemed to have eliminated all remaining traces that they could pick up of the Orks on the planet.

"Mmm," Dolen murmured, finding at last no further signatures to indicate a remaining presence, "All would appear to be well, Kalli May, though I might recommend remaining in near-orbit for a day whilst scanning to be certain that any lurkers which escaped do not."

"Good idea," Kalli commented. "I'll do a sweep and make sure they didn't get to any of the other planets in the system as well."

"I shall then remain on station here," Dolen replied. "Sensors shall undoubtedly prove equal to the task and perhaps allow for greater coverage overall whilst you search elsewhere." He chuckled lightly. "It shall also provide time that may be applied to that much loathed by you pastime of meditation."

"Heh. I don't loathe it, I just suck at it," Kalli commented, breaking orbit to fly off to do a sweep of the second planet, which would probably be more habitable were the average surface temperature just a little bit lower than 120 degrees Fahrenheit.

Rising swiftly to the outer atmosphere, Dolen turned and settled his ship into a shallow orbit which would allow for the best possible combination of coverage and sensitivity available to him. "You merely lack the patience of the trees," he responded with a quiet chuckle, "Nor possess perhaps the inclination to learn it and make use of the calming effects it produces. Different paths, Kalli May, nothing more nor less."

After sweeping through into the outer system and past the gas giants, Kalli looked at her scanners and muttered over the comm, "Fuck."

"That does not bode well," Dolen remarked dryly, dismissing the light meditative state he'd entered freely. "What foul news then, Kalli May?" He could surmise, but speculation was readily enough answered by a simple question among allies.

"I don't know where they got these ships, but there's half a dozen of them out here. They don't seem to have spotted me yet though."

"The planet shall surely wait," Dolen replied, wasting no time as he did so in plotting a course to join her and setting the sleek craft into motion. "What manner of ships have you found?"

Kalli sent him a readout of the scans indicating the ships that she has found in orbit of one of the outer planets.

"Not a hulk, thank Khaine," Dolen muttered as he studied the data, ship arcing outward toward her position. "Though doubtless they are seeking to create one, as the proximity to the larger and haphazard structure would suggest. They must assuredly be stopped."

"Indeed. Best stop them in their tracks before they go on to invade the rest of the galaxy..."

"Powerful craft," Dolen offered a basic analysis, "Yet not tending to be greatly maneuverable in past experience. Fortune smiling, we shall encounter no great difficulty in the task." Slowing and turning to settle at last near the Darknova's wing, he added, "When you are prepared, Kalli May."

Kalli powered up her weapons and said, "Always." She headed in to attack the Ork ships.

The generators thrummed to a deeper resonance, combat power flowing through as Dolen shunted full efficiency to shields and weapons as he followed beside. Kalli flew effectively, striking devastating blows against one of the ships. Dolen managed to avoid being blown up.

Dolen begins to ponder the nature of the trickster and fate-directing gods of this universe as the combat continued, though largely satisfied merely to see the Orks destroyed without an equal return. Seeing a clear opening, Dolen managed to destroy three more of the ships in rapid succession as Kalli provided an effective distraction.

"Nearly done, Kalli May," Dolen commed levelly. "Then only the fragment which they had begun will remain to be torn asunder."

Concentration turned wholly to the task at hand, remaining diligently at the side of his partner ship as they arced through space. With careful precision, Kalli quickly reduced the remaining bits of Orkiness bigger than a screw around here to scrap metal.

"And that," Dolen said with some satisfaction, "Shall certainly be the last attempt they might make for escape once we assure that none remain behind us."

"All in a day's work," Kalli said, grinning. After making sure there wasn't anything still moving out here, she headed back toward planet Athens.

"Indeed," Dolen replied with a faint chuckle, turning to mirror her course in its return. "Whether for Eldar, Dancers on the Edge of Death, or those beholden to Khaine, a task well done."

Once they had completed a few days survey, he mused, there would not even be reason to alert nearby commands to any potential threat. Well done indeed. Kalli set into orbit of the planet and put on some nice music to relax to.


	3. Return to Terrestia

While Dolen and Kalli were hanging around the Athens system to ensure no further Ork presence in the vicinity, Kalli fortuitously thought of somewhere that might be useful to go! "You know, I don't think anyone ever checked back on that planet where the original Geneforge was..."

"Even if so," Dolen replied over the comm, "It would not be ill conceived to journey there once more regardless, as recent experiences have clearly displayed it is always possible that events may change what is 'known' to be true."

"I haven't been there since I blew up the first Geneforge," Kalli said. "Some of them there were crazy, power-mad, and had been drawn in easily to the corruption of Chaos..."

"Already am I in agreement, Kalli May," Dolen chuckled lightly. "And as there has been no further signs of infestation below, there is naught else which may hold us here. Proceed at your leisure, I will follow."

Meditation and attending to the minor details of his armor had consumed the long hours of waiting, but that didn't make the demands of the Mark any less urgent to continue onward. Kalli broke orbit and set a course for the planet, opening a wormhole to the specified coordinates still locked away in her ship's logs and flying inside.

"It's quite some ways from here, but for some reason I'm eager to be gone from this place," Kalli said. "There's little left to do here regardless."

"The call to action was already strong in both of us," Dolen replied calmly, setting his course to mirror hers and slipping through the window the Darknova opened. "Is it any wonder that it has grown stronger of late?"

"I imagine we'll find plenty to do on that planet," Kalli said. "Should be, it'll take over a week to get there. But if things are half as bad as they were when I left it, it'll be time well spent."

Dolen settled comfortably in for the journey, mind slipping readily into the gestalt and passing outward to 'board' the Darknova. His image appeared equally relaxed and comfortable, though the new black and somber crimson of his armor lent a dark hue to appearance.

"Considering the recent demise of the Foul Gods," he said quietly, "It would surprise me little to find affairs in good standing there."

Kalli snorted softly. "They were crazy and doing stupid crap before they even learned about Chaos," she commented. "From what I heard, they were experimenting with altering their bodies to be able to do powerful magic, summoning demons, and any number of ill conceived things."

"Clearly well prepared for accepting the workings of Chaos," Dolen agreed easily. "Mutation and magic were ever among their favorite tools, though changing form was not wholly left within their domain. The Tyranid and their ever evolving genome are not, thankfully, a danger which this world has or will hopefully ever encounter."

"I didn't really get much chance to explore the place much or find out much about it, though," Kalli commented. "They didinvent the Geneforge and the augmentation canisters, though..."

"Was it then a populous world?" Dolen asked. "The workings of such madmen inevitably lead to isolation through destruction of those living nearby or a general rebellion against them for the atrocities which are committed."

"It was moderately populated... There were a lot of cities and civilized areas, but also a good deal of unexplored wilderness as well."

"And the technological level, beyond those crazed inventors working upon the Geneforge?" Dolen queried. "I am not above using technology unknown to the denizens of any world, yet would prefer it be known beforehand and thus be accounted for in the planning."

"Their technology was... strange. At some points I'd have almost called it medieval, as they commonly used swords and such, but they also used something like a living gun that fires thorns at an enemy, wands charged with energy, and exploding crystals. Their other technology seems mainly based around living or partly living things and crystals..."

"Not so different from what I have seen elsewhere, if still strange," Dolen replied. "Considering the source of that familiarity, I believe I shall find little difficulty in doing whatever may be required to eradicate any potential infestation." He shuffled it aside with a light wave. "What then of the creations of the madmen? Even should their masters be gone, they may well prove a difficulty."

"I don't really know. I'd seen all sorts of weird monsters on that world, some of them more hostile than others... The rotghroths were the worst, really," she brought up an image on the screen of a tall, thin enough to almost be skeletal creature with sickly brown skin. "They emit a stench of decay and rot, and they ooze acid from their bodies... Nasty things. Though I'm sure there were plenty of worse things I hadn't seen. Those were just the nastiest ones I had the displeasure of having to fight."

"Perhaps a veritable well of purpose, then," Dolen said thoughtfully, studying the image. "Should the residents of this world prove to remain uncorrupted, it would seem quite within our reason to remain a time and eradicate the dangers to them."

Kalli removed the rotghroth from the screen and put on some music by Nightwish, leaning back in her chair. She glanced over Dolen appraisingly for a moment.

"Certainly of greater appeal than others I have heard," Dolen said in oblique compliment to the music, smiling slightly and closing his eyes to listen. "Though hours and roads be long, tis the quieter moments which all must needfully live for... to a degree and of normal folk," he amended with a quiet chuckle.

Kalli chuckled softly. The ships flew on and she settled in to passing the time with music, movies, practicing, chatting, and refreshing what information she did manage to collect on the planet that is their destination.

Dolen was content to chat idly and remain quietly sociable throughout the long trip, obviously at his ease once again, enough so that he diplomatically steered away from the subject of movies as much as possible when it arose. He would never understand them as a concept of entertainment. Ever. Only as they near their target destination did he return wholly to his own craft.

And so, after several days, they emerged again into normal space above the terrestrial planet which Kalli never did learn the local name thereof. The place had two large continents, several chains of islands, wide oceans, green forests, and white mountains.

"Here we are," Kalli said, bringing her ship into orbit of the planet to do a preliminary scan of the surface. There was abundant life, to be sure, and signs of the civilization she mentioned.

"Pleasant enough seeming world," Dolen remarked idly, settling his ship into a more distant orbit to increase sensor coverage. "What signs led last to the creators of this Geneforge?"

"Oh, the creators of the original Geneforge apparently died centuries ago from my understanding. The island that it had been built on was Barred for around two hundred years..." She sent him the coordinates to Sucia Island. "Still looks deserted there at any rate."

The island in question was devoid of life, deserted and poisoned, and the mountain in the northeast corner of it was all but rubble now. Due to a number of strikes from what appeared to be a particle cannon.

"Nothing would appear immediately amiss then, Kalli May," Dolen said lightly, then chuckled. "And we both might tell endless stories where horrors began with such a simple seeming. Where would you suggest we begin?"

"Didn't say there was likely to be anything _there_," she said with a smirk. "Sending coordinates now to Khress. In a remote section of wilderness on the continent of Terrestia, where the mad Takers had made their home..." Definitely signs of people still there, and in good numbers.

"Then shall we begin searching there," Dolen replied, altering his course to approach the specified coordinates in a gradually descending arc.

Kalli headed down in that direction as well. As they approached, scans indicate that there was a city at the coordinates she provided. Most of the buildings were made of wood, a few of them of rough stone. It appeared to be inhabited primarily by diminutive humanoids and quadrupedal reptiles with vestigial wings. There didn't seem to be much technology higher than medieval level in this city, but there was an energy signature from a complex a few miles to the south.

"Hmm," Dolen murmured thoughtfully, "Though it might serve well to inquire of the natives, our obviously alien nature might also cause little of interest to be learned. The southernmost energy signature, however, would appear to be of considerably greater interest. Avoiding the denizens entirely would not be difficult were we to investigate there first."

His course deviated by degrees, closer to the southern point but clearly to head toward it.

"It's a place to start, perhaps," Kalli said.

To the south was a major complex, but it was hard to get a clear scan through the erratic energy signatures emanating from within. It did not, however, appear to be deserted. Dolen descended quickly to skim along in nape-of-the-earth flight, shedding speed several miles from the point of interest and searching for a place to land. The wilderness was thick around this part of the continent, and rich with wildlife, but they found a clearing in which to land some ways east of the complex.

Dolen emerged from his ship, glad of the opportunity to stretch out a bit in wilder settings. By no means would he go unarmed, as weapons were secured at waist and back, but the potential dangers were nothing in comparison to the simple joy of freedom. He waited for Kalli to emerge and inclined his head in greeting.

"A quick enough jaunt to the facility, and then shall we see what yet remains," Dolen said.

Kalli stretched a bit, weapons ready at her side. However, it didn't appear that this particular clearing was entirely uninhabited. A small red lizard poked its head out of the foliage at them in curiosity then scurried off. One might have dismissed it as merely another specimen of planetary wildlife if it didn't appear moments later at the heels of an armored human with sword in hand and baton at his hip.

"Greetings," Dolen offered to the human, his tone as blank as the face of his helm, the arrival coming entirely too conveniently for his liking.

The man was wearing a combination of metallic armor and what looked to be something related to an insect carapace, closely fitting him enough that it appeared to have been grown for that purpose. He was not alone, either. Momentarily he was joined by a pair of muscular humanoids taller than Dolen who took positions at the human's sides, but didn't move to attack.

"Who are you?" the stranger demanded.

The man's tone and the belligerence of the armored presence did not sit well with an Eldar's spirit, and Dolen offered no bow or acknowledgement of the other as he replied with cool hauteur, "We are travelers and strangers to this land. And who might you be to demand such?"

"I am the Guardian Culago," he said. "Defender of this land and enemy of the rogues and traitors and other scum that inhabit it."

One man's rogue and traitor would be another's savior and hero, Dolen mused silently, particularly in light of the creatures that accompanied the man. "The area is then quite dangerous, I presume," he replied, gesturing with a flick of fingers to the creatures, "Or one would consider such things unneedful."

"Extremely dangerous," Culago said. "If it weren't for Hammer and Anvil here, I would be dead months ago. After the filth of Chaos came and made the mad Takers even madder than they already were. The serviles and the drakons and their foul creations hunting for me every hour of the day. You, however... you are dressed strangely, you ride strange devices... You are not from our world to be sure, as I have never seen anything of that nature here. But are you friend or foe? How do I know that you are not those of Chaos who seek to bring further madness to my beleaguered world?"

"Dealing with those of Chaos," Dolen replied, relenting and his posture softening by degrees, "There is nothing which I might say to assuage your uncertainty and justified paranoia. For long years have I known the entanglement of their ways, the deceit through which they seek to corrupt and destroy the souls of others, yet no longer is it so as their very Gods are quite dead."

Culago seemed quite surprised to hear this news and wasn't sure what to say for a moment. Could it be true? It was far too ludicrous and absurd for a person to be claiming if it were not... "If what you say is true, there may yet be some hope for this world, then," Culago said quietly, lowering his sword but not sheathing it yet.

Dolen reached up to remove his helm, setting it on its hook, and merely looking at the man for a moment. "It is true," he said quietly, "Yet what truth or trust be known when questions and uncertainty remain? You do not know of us, nor may I of old habit look upon the creatures who accompany you without pondering their similarity to similar beings from the twisted works of Chaos. Therein lies the dilemma."

Culago looked at him strangely for a moment and said, "These are not rogues. They are battle alphas, of my own creation, under my control. Their names are Hammer," he gestured to the one on the left, "and Anvil," he gestured to the other. "They have saved me many a time in a fight. You are... you are not human. You are not even from this world... These are the ways of the Shapers. The ways which were twisted and corrupted by traitors and rogues."

Dolen lifted a hand to lightly trace the delicate length of his ear, pausing at the tip and donning a mask of mildly comedic surprise. "By the stars, I might have never realized such had it not been revealed to me, kind sir. I am forever in your debt." He chuckled quietly. "No, neither of us are from your world, Guardian Culago, although Kalli May," he gestured to indicate her, "has assuredly been hence before. By her hand was a vile artifact of Chaos destroyed upon a distant isle, a Geneforge serving its dark masters well until she acted. I," he added, "am Dolen Ista, of Eldar origin, though that mean nothing to you beyond my assurance that ever have we stood against the Foul Gods, and both are of the Dancers on the Edge of Death. We have come to seek further sign of contamination in your world, that it might be exterminated."

Culago's face turned grim. "That Geneforge may have been destroyed, but the foul Takers have constructed another one like it in their vile research complex, Muterra, that lies not far to the west of here."

"That then would be the installation which has drawn our attention hence," Dolen replied. "The nearby village was bypassed in favor of pursuing the strange energy signature which emerged from this place, a sure sign that a point of interest was to be found. What do you know of it? My companion and I will gladly assist in bringing the issue to a final resolution."

"You would not be welcome in the town of Khress regardless," Culago said. "The mad Takers are quite hostile to Shapers and to ordinary humans, and I don't doubt would be so hostile to Eldar as well. They have twisted creations and magic to defend themselves. I don't doubt what other foul experiments they are conducting as well in Muterra."

"Welcome is not precisely what we intended to find here," Dolen replied dryly. "No matter, attending to such details is part and whole of a warrior's nature and calling. If there is naught else which you may offer to enlighten us upon this venture, then well might I suggest you find a place of safety to observe far away whilst we perform our duties."

Culago actually looked fairly insulted. "If you would assist in fighting the traitors and rogues, then I would be glad to accompany you. If it were safety that I sought, I would be a thousand miles away from here. No. I remain here. I fight the enemies of the Shapers."

Dolen rubbed lightly at the bridge of his nose with an armored fingertip, considering a tactful way to put what he was thinking and not coming up with a great many options. "Although your intent is admirable, Guardian Culago," he settled on, "There are doubtless others which your talent and ability may serve better in this. No guarantees may be made that one construct or another should not escape, as an example, to ravage the countryside."

"You cannot afford not to, if you intend to destroy the facility," Culago countered smoothly. "The complex is well defended, and I am no doubt more familiar with the layout of the structure and with the weaknesses of the corrupted Shaper technology used to run the place."

"Allow me to be more plain spoken than is generally my wont," Dolen replied evenly. "If you wish to aid us, then you may best serve by telling what you know of this place and its ways. It is not generally within the best interests of any warrior to stride into battle with quantities which are unknown to them at their backs."

"I will provide whatever information and assistance which I am capable of," Culago said. "Muterra Complex is well defended and shielded against such attacks as those which destroyed the Sucia Island research lab. Turrets and dangerous creations of all sorts guard the area. There are drakons, gazers, rotghroths, servile magic-users, and worse to be found there."

"Reconnaissance was already planned, before this unanticipated intrusion," Dolen replied with a faint smile and a wave to indicate the man and his companions. "With this additional information it is clear that greater stealth will be required as well as ingenuity, for this you have our thanks."

Culago gave a faint grin. "There is, however, a small, well concealed back entrance to the facility. I do not believe that the Takers realize anyone else knows about it. The place can be approached from underground from the caverns to the south."

"Far too often are secret ways known and left as traps for the unwary, even in recent experience," Dolen replied with a wry glance aside to Kalli at the memory of the Dancer base they'd infiltrated. "Yet will it be fully considered aside any other options which might arise."

"The main entrance is heavily guarded, with reaper turrets and deadly creations watching over it at all times," Culago went on. "I do not think even that armor of yours would fully stop the strike of a reaper. It may well be a trap, but it is the best chance of getting inside the place alive."

"Standing still for fire is never a wise choice under any conditions," Dolen replied with quiet amusement. "If you would provide clear directions to the entrance of which you spoke, the remainder shall merely be scouting out what may be seen and coming to conclusion upon the matter."

Culago was not about to be left behind and was quite stubborn on the matter. He was a fully trained Shaper, and even apprentice Shapers were strong-willed and fully capable of convincing beings of lesser will to do their bidding. "I will lead you to that location," he said firmly.

Dolen smiled thinly, recognizing the symptoms all too well in his own experience, and merely shook his head once. "No," he said irrefutably, "Though I may not doubt your intent or your resolve, and might find them admirable, there will be no common travel from this glen. No offense do I offer, but neither shall I accept the unspoken aid which you seek to lend."

Culago was insulted and offended. "You seek to speak down to a full-fledged Shaper? You discount a lifetime of experience in the ways of battle and Shaping? No success will you find here in whatever it is you seek to accomplish."

"Will I not?" Dolen replied coolly, all hint of humor vanishing beneath the chilled poise of the Eldar. "I have gone far beyond measure in explaining myself to you, Mon'Keigh. For years beyond your counting have I stood against the very foes that your enemies succumbed to, allied on planets as plentiful as the stars beside warriors of a thousand years camaraderie against them, and you say I know _nothing_ of whence I speak? That the fleeting years of your kind are of such great import and superiority is plain, but I shall _not_ bow to your whim as though one of your creations despite blandishment or insult. Go now, if you wish, but speak no more in that tone to me."

Culago clearly had no idea what he was dealing with here. "You know nothing of the Shapers or our ways. You know nothing of the rogues that plague our lands now. I do not claim to speak that you know nothing about Chaos, for it is then of _your_ home that spawned it, then?"

Dolen's eyes narrow, all trace of the changes since coming from the 40k universe vanishing beneath the chill disdain of the Eldar as the other man touched upon the one subject most clearly at the heart of things. "Do not presume," he replied disdainfully, "To speak of matters which are ultimately no concern to you, as that foul taint has been vanquished by the same blood which you seek to denigrate. Take your abominations and depart now while you still may, as you stand readily upon a precipice which shall surely see you tumble into the void with a single misstep."

Kalli went to step in to keep this from turning nasty. "There is no need for this. We aren't enemies here."

Culago glanced over at her and said, "Much can be said of what may be lost through disagreements and misunderstandings. I do not presume to know anything about your world or your people. Please do not presume likewise of my own."

Dolen very deliberately reached down to retrieve his helmet, setting it once more in place as he turned to walk away, unsecuring the rifle at his back to cradle it in his arms. He crossed lightly to the edge of the clearing, armor sensors scanning deeper into the thick cover while he restrained the impulse to turn and fire upon the creatures behind him.

The calming effect Kalli's words had had on him vanished in an instant and Culago fumed, barely restraining himself from ordering his creations to attack Dolen. He did, however, restrain himself, even as his mind was awash with the futility of it all, knowing that he couldn't do it on his own, but fully believing that neither could they succeed without his help.

"I intended no offense toward you, Sir Eldar," he said. "If I have misspoken, then I humbly apologize." A definite sign of the seriousness of the situation to see a Shaper behaving in such a manner, not that either of them could appreciate that.

"You are correct, Guardian Culago," Dolen replied with bland formality, not turning back and his posture lending little to interpret. "I know nothing of your people, nor you of mine, and therein is the matter at hand. For long years did I combat foes using methods much the same as you speak of and openly display, and only have your claim that there is difference between that which we hunt and your own methods. There is no insult intended in this, only the truth of the matter. Trust is not given lightly from warriors, who must rest their very souls upon those behind them. Though you may not agree, though you may be certain of its failure, I am equally certain that placing a random and unknown element within a sphere of battle could and would cause greater damage than aught else."

"Trust me in this that if I intended harm to you, I would have gladly done so by now," Culago said coldly. "I would fight you here, in the open, myself, not lead you into some trap like some sniveling coward."

"And just so would speak Chaos," Dolen replied without heat, turning to face the other again. "You speak of pride, I speak of practicality. Believe me when I say that my race knows more than its share of the former, and recognizes it readily. There is nothing known here, every aspect must be considered beneath the lens of suspicion and coincidence as the enemies we seek were once well and truly allied with the deceitful ones."

"You would suspect me of having associated with the foul powers of Chaos?!" Culago sounded positively shocked at the implication.

"I would suspect anyone of this world," Dolen replied bluntly. "That foe is beyond the scope of subtlety and corruption that you might believe or think possible. That their Foul Gods are vanquished means little in terms of those who had followed them willingly and might continue to do so. Just as you may find no reason to trust me, thus must the reverse be even truer for experience as to the depths of their vile ways."

Culago stared at him for a long moment. "Your caution is admirable, for all I have seen of the traitors on this world, but how, then, am I to prove my own sincerity? I do not glow with the touch of their foul canisters..."

"Tell me of these caverns, and then walk away," Dolen replied with a simple hand shrug. "This endeavor is likely to contain danger enough that I can see no feasible reason for potentially adding to it. In fairness, I believe that you speak the truth or at least believe that you do, yet in battle must a warrior's reflexes remain without hesitation or concern lest they fail in their task."

He was not really going to be making many friends here, as most Shapers were worse. Culago started to say something, but cut off quickly reaching for his baton, snapping around rapidly to fire a thorn into the bushes behind him just as a hail of firebolts rained down upon the clearing.

Already tightly strung, the rifle snapped into position and opened fire in a blazing arc along the treeline that the other man had fired into. Dolen had no worry for the ships in this, nor any great concern for Kalli May, only focusing on the decimation of whatever might alert the nearby facility to their presence.

Kalli whipped out her own blaster as well and fired back as seven diminutive humanoids stepped into view, some of them wielding swords or batons, others wielding only magic. They stood around five feet tall and had elongated noses, and they were all dressed in nondescript brown robes. The battle alphas and fyora also turned to attack them.

Dolen walked slowly forward, stepping lightly and careful to maintain a delicate balance as he continues to fire at the intruders. Kalli and Dolen managed to cut down two of the serviles each. Culago took down another one with a well placed thorn. One of the battle alphas was severely burnt and cut by the attacker's magic and weapons. The little fyora breathed fire at the remaining serviles. Watching with cool calm as the creatures dropped, Dolen came to a halt and merely turned to fire on the remaining enemies.

"You kill us, but you not take our freedom!" said one of the serviles defiantly, quickly raising his hands to cast a spell that made him and his remaining companion glow, and their wounds instantly healed themselves and shields shimmered into existence around them and they were suddenly moving much faster. "We kill you now!" The other one rapidly shot three thorns into the wounded battle alpha, causing it to collapse with a groan.

To speak of freedom and death in the same breath, a gruesomely laughable attempt at defiance, Dolen mused grimly at recognizing the feverishly devout nature of the fanatic. Freedom then they would be given, may their souls find a cleansing in the Warp.

The two remaining serviles were moving fast as lightning now, and they rapidly sent thorns and magic toward them. Kalli took a thorn in the shoulder and Dolen got bombarded with acid spells. Culago slashed his sword toward the caster, wounding him even as the remaining battle alpha punched at the baton-wielder.

Paying no heed to the magic cast at him, as there was nothing he could do about it anyway, Dolen simply continued to fire. After receiving a good few more attacks from the serviles and having to continue to deal more and more damage to them as the caster kept healing himself, they were finally cut down and defeated. The servile caster's body dissolved into a puddle of hissing, smoking ooze. That was definitely not normal there. Since the other six neatly left corpses like normal people do.

"Damned cultists," Culago spat, tending to his wounds and looking sadly to the fallen battle alpha.

Dolen was little concerned for the puddle of ooze or any of the fallen creatures. That they no longer moved or threatened them was sufficient in his view. He looked over to his partner, and asked quietly, "How severe your wound, Kalli May? It will best be tended while we remain within reach of the ships."

Kalli winced a bit and pulled out the bloody thorn from her shoulder. "I'll be alright." She gingerly touched some of the burns she had taken from the servile's magic as well. "If that's any indication what we're going up against..."

"Then stealth will be required, as said before," Dolen replied quietly, climbing lightly up to retrieve the medical kit from his ship and crossing to her. "Explosives would also be in order, I should think."

Culago was healing himself and the surviving battle alpha with some sort of pods as from a plant. He said quietly, "Thank you for your assistance. They no doubt would have finally killed me had you not been here."

"No gratitude is needful," Dolen replied lightly, not seeming inclined to pursue the matter of the man or his beasts any further, intent instead on making certain that Kalli's wound was treated by his hand or her own. The faintly smoking scars in the shell of his armor were ignored for the moment.

Culago was too busy ensuing that neither himself nor the battle alpha were going to die to offer his assistance at the moment, as they seemed to have the matter well in hand themselves. Kalli takes a seat and winces a bit as he tends to her wounds.

"Now I see why you wear armor," she muttered.

"There are some small advantages to it," Dolen agreed with faint amusement, "Though I have seen unfamiliar technologies at work in this place and others which I would not hesitate to see added to its protection." He was no Healer, unfortunately, but well practiced at the simple art of combat medicine. "That should suffice, until a healer may be found or mends itself with time."

"I'll be fine, thanks," Kalli said, brushing herself off and glancing over to Culago and to the bodies, and the stain on the ground where the magic-user had been. "Serviles... Takers I presume, from the sound of them. Not that I'm any expert in the matter," Kalli commented.

"Perhaps the worst of the factions this world implies," Dolen replied softly, that his voice not carry far as he neatly replaced items in the kit and sealed it again. "Yet not necessarily the only which work in ways not wholly pure of spirit and soul. Coincidence is not something in which I believe, Kalli May."

Kalli grunted softly. "You're probably right about that one," she said quietly. "I'm sure there's plenty of nutjobs on this planet to go around. But I won't think _everyone_ here is batshit."

"Nor will I as I am not so lost to reason as that," Dolen chuckled quietly, "This shall I leave to you to decide, as my judgment may be biased by my own origins and stiff pride and has already been clearly made."

"Well, I don't really think he'd have almost gotten himself killed just to prove a point," Kalli muttered. "He sounds sincere to me... I could almost see him swallowing his pride to apologize over it. He's quite serious about the matter I think."

Dolen turned a hand upward in the now-familiar gesture, "The choice is yours, as I could argue and give example of even more devious methods that have been seen in past engagements. Do as you think best," he finished with an unseen but heard grin, "eldest and wisest of the Dancers on the Edge of Death."

Kalli gave a faint chuckle and said, "Would it help if I said I had a hunch?"

"If I did not suspect it was meant merely to ease my suspicions, assuredly," Dolen chuckled quietly, "Yet I will indeed abide by it nonetheless, only with reservation as spoken before."

Culago sighed a bit as he stood up and collected what useful items he might find from the corpses - extra ammo, pods and such.

"I will gather the attention of your strange engineer," Dolen said, "and see what may suit to the purpose of demolitions for the facility we will be seeking out." He turned to walk to the Darknova, then paused and looked back, inclining his head to her. "In much else have I trusted you, Kalli May, I will continue to do so."

Kalli nodded to him gratefully, going over to Culago to chat with him in a non-threatening manner in hopes of gleaning some more useful information about just what they were going to be walking into here.

Dolen stepped into the familiar environment of the Darknova and headed for the area he knew would be the only one to find the strange man in, a potential list of explosive necessities running through his mind. The Asura clone was quite happy to provide him with whatever he might need, shaping the requested items neatly from ether upon the spot as well or better than he had in mind. Not one to gainsay fortune and the strange man's good graces, Dolen was properly grateful as he gathered the various lethal devices and departed the Darknova once more.

Outside, Culago was saying, "And the gazers are like, telepathic floating eyes with tentacles. They're extremely dangerous and the stronger of them might even be able to control a Shaper. They shoot deadly killing rays with their eyes..."

Dolen crossed to his own ship, gathering what few things he might need for additional sensor capabilities as well as a harness to secure the explosives and make them simpler to carry. He returned to silently stand near the other two thereafter.

"Well, I don't imagine they could control me very easily, but well and duly noted," Kalli replied. "Are we ready now? Shall we head off before more hocus-pocus batshit cultists show up and attempt to kill us again?"

"Asura provided well for the operation," Dolen said, gesturing to the harness. "All is prepared to proceed when you will it."

Kalli nodded, and looked to Culago, who nodded to them and said, "I will show you the way." They headed out.


	4. Shutting Down Muterra

Culago led them away from the clearing and into the wilderness, sending his fyora ahead to scout and make sure there was nothing in their path waiting to ambush them, the battle alpha Hammer watching his back. He kept his baton firmly in hand just in case it was needed, and with the amount of rogues in this forest, that was hardly paranoia.

Dolen took rear position in the onward march, needful to keep a watch for what the stranger's creatures might miss... but also well-placed to maintain surveillance on the native guide himself. He had agreed to abide by the decision, but that did not entail surrendering natural alertness and wariness regarding it.

Up toward the side of a foliage-covered hill, there was a tunnel winding into the ground, itself barely wide enough to allow passage for the battle alpha. Culago nodded to them, and said quietly, "Spark doesn't see anything directly ahead. It appears to be clear for a ways in."

"Then lead on," Dolen replied simply, his attention drawn between watching the woods behind them and the darkened entrance before. Such locations were often among the best to set ambush, as quarry might well consider themselves within reach of sanctuary and lower their guard by degrees.

Culago nodded to him and climbed inside, Hammer having to duck a bit to follow him into the entrance. The place was dark and damp, roots of trees above them making up the ceiling, and the ground was marked by the tracks of rats and other small animals, and nothing humanoid appeared to have passed before them for some time. The tunnel widened out after winding around some further in, and they come to a small underground stream.

Dolen had always disliked settings such as this, forever the home of cultists and Tyranid in memory and bringing nothing but blood and death in their wake. He moved as quietly along the passages as possible, mentally filtering out the sounds of his own party and adding that dimension to his searching. The stream brought a white noise to that, and he perforce must rely on largely visual clues as they approached it.

Culago's fyora, Spark, had stopped at the edge of the stream. Apparently the little fiery lizard didn't like water overmuch. He picked up the reptile gingerly and stepped across the stream to set him down again and scamper off to scout ahead some more. But Spark didn't move more than a few paces before they were ambushed by... well, very large rats.

Quick and furtive movement was ever a sign of danger in unknown places, and Dolen responded appropriately. He sought out the nearest of the creatures and turned the barrel of his rifle to track on it, triggering a blast toward it.

Rats as big as dogs swarmed over them, a couple of them being blown to pieces under their attacks, but some of them got through and began chomping on people's legs. Kalli started to seriously consider that armor thing as she cut away at them with saber and blaster. Hammer hammers and stomped a couple of them into the ground. Spark fried one. Culago bisected a couple of them with his sword.

Dolen smiled grimly, unseen, the confined of their surroundings not lending well toward tactics he might generally pursue. He dispensed with the rifle for now, shifting to pistol and sword for the close work as he moved closer to Kalli to aid as he may.

After a bloody melee, the few remaining wounded rats scurried off and disappeared into tunnels too small to pursue them. Culago cursed quietly and set about tending the wounds of himself and his creations, sending Spark ahead to watch for intruders while he did that and wincing a bit as he touched the bite marks that got through the armor on his legs.

"Vermin," Dolen snorted lightly, watching the last of them depart to make certain they were not merely regrouping, then turned to look at those in his improvised group. "Is any injury sufficient to slow our advance?" he asked.

Culago said, "We're alright, nothing too serious."

Kalli said, "No, I'm fine. Although the idea of armor is starting to sound pretty good." She snickered.

"As I said," Dolen chuckled, "There are certain advantages included, specifically in this instance deterring the teeth of bothersome native fauna." The momentary amusement vanished as quickly as it rose, and he motioned further down the trail before them. "We should continue, lest they find reinforcements or a sudden change in morale."

Culago agreed, and headed off after Spark down the tunnel, keeping the fyora several meters ahead to give some forewarning of anything hostile ahead.

There was some small advantage to having the man about, Dolen mused with morbid humor as they continue along, if he was inclined to lead the way then he might surely assume the role of bait and target which was ever the duty of the point position. That was a thought to brighten his day, at the least.

They continued on the tunnel, through the dirty and dank caverns, but met no further hostile creatures until they came to the end of the natural tunnel. There was a stone wall ahead, the corner of which appeared to be cracked and broken, judging by the claw marks most likely by something alive, but not recently. Culago climbed through the hole in the wall into a filthy, dusty storeroom deep within the complex.

Dolen watched as the others ascended into the storeroom beyond, making note of the claw marks as evidence of things to beware, the followed quietly after. In one way was this passage a boon, but in another it was a disadvantage which would require time to overcome... they would not know an avenue by which to retreat save through the dangerously confining tunnel.

The place was filled with various supplies and equipment, beakers and jars many of which were broken and their contents long lost, scales and measuring equipment such as one might see in a laboratory, shards of broken crystals, trash of all sorts. This place really looked more of a trash heap where they sent things that were broken but didn't want to throw away, than much of a storeroom.

Culago opened the far door cautiously and, upon seeing nothing ready to spring out at them, sent Spark ahead to do some more scouting.

Not greatly pleased by the current situation, Dolen nonetheless kept the many possibilities and likelihood of danger to his own thoughts. He crossed the room, careful to avoid the various debris laying around, and merely waited for the moment until they might continue. There would be a setting to place the explosives he carried, but until knowing where they were he would not chance leaving any part of the facility intact.

Culago said quietly, "The corridor leads out into an atrium, branches off... wait, damnit, there's a gazer out there. It hasn't noticed Spark at least. It's moving on."

"Wait a few moments more, that the guardian may seek elsewhere, then continue," Dolen said quietly, blankly, having no inclination to explore the question of how the man was remaining in contact with his creature. That they worked toward common purpose was sufficient, for now.

"Alright, it's clear," Culago said after a few moments, heading out into the hallway, sword and baton in hand and battle alpha at his back.

Dolen followed after, having returned to the heavier punch and greater accuracy of the rifle instead of the closer combat weapons for the moment. His step remained as light as possible, surprisingly so considering the full armor he wore.

They came to an atrium and there were corridors leading off in all directions from here. Culago sent the fyora down one of them and remained alert, not exceptionally desiring to stay out here in the open for long. He followed after from a distance, keeping an eye out as they moved along. There were a couple doors along the side of the corridor.

Their goal was ultimately not to gather information regarding this place, only to find the means by which to destroy the work being done here. Dolen might wish that they had pursued an outside surveillance first to gather some intelligence, but would settle for finding an exit to this building that their bearings may be gained.

"Judging by the way the crystal wires along the floor go, the power core should be this way," Culago said quietly to them, heading along the hall.

It opened up into another room filled with pools of essence, which at first appeared to be empty, but momentarily there was a powerful telepathic presence. "The eyes see... Who are these intruders, the eye wonders, hmm?" The gazer appeared in view, training its eyes upon them.

Dolen's first choice of destinations would not have been the very structure which they sought, yet the matter was clearly beyond his control at the moment and laid within the hands of his partner. That situation changed as the voice spoke, old reflexes wasting not an instant in replying to the question as he whirled to fire on the creature.

Before it could even manage to fire its kill beams or telepathically attempt to take control of any of them, the gazer found itself rapidly skewered and fried under the weapons of the alert intruders into its sanctum. With a bit of a pathetic squeal, the hideous eye-monster collapsed to the ground, its levitation ability no longer supporting it.

"Let us continue quickly before any might recognize this abomination is no more or any aid it might have sought with its mind arrives," Dolen said crisply. "Lead on to this power source, I would doubt much time yet remains to us."

Culago nodded, quickly heading past the room with the pools of purified essence and in toward the power core. It was not, however, unoccupied. There was one drakon, five serviles with batons, and two servile casters within the room. Fortunately, the rogues occupying the power core did not notice their arrival immediately. They had the element of surprise.

Remembering the foul abilities of the casters and the trouble which they had caused before, Dolen quickly estimated that removing them from the equation would aid their cause greatly and turned his fire to do so.

Dolen's aim is true, and he managed to take out one of the magic-users before they even realized they were under attack. Culago fired his baton toward the other one, nailing it squarely in the eye and causing it to drop dead on the spot as the thorn penetrated its brain.

The drakon spun about in confusion, breathing charged flames that inadvertently damaged the power core. This caused a large crystal near the drakon to explode and kill him instantly as its charged shards ripped apart his body, as well as killing the two serviles misfortunate enough to be standing near him.

Kalli blasted another servile down with her laser, and Hammer smashed yet another. One servile squealed and scrambled toward the far door, but slipped and fell into a pool of molten metal.

"That could not have gone unnoticed," Dolen muttered, striding forward and securing the rifle at his back as no enemy remained to threaten them. He removed the harness carrying the explosives and moved toward the core. "Find another exit. The way behind shall not suffice for any sane retreat once this detonates."

Culago sent Spark off scurrying to survey the area as quickly as possible, but said, "There might be a side entrance or something, but I doubt the main entrance would be any safer to try to get through than the tunnel."

"I would not be so greatly sure of that," Dolen replied absently, setting to work with the dangerous devices Asura had provided. "Elsewhere there is the element of chance and fate, returning through that enclosed network when these detonate would be akin to slumbering peacefully in the engine exhausts of my ship. The effect would be lethal, without question."

Kalli diligently watched the doors for any sign of further beings that would come to be unfriendly in their general direction. However, nothing disturbed them as Dolen got that in place.

Culago said moments later, "Spark has found what might be a side exit, yes, but it's well-guarded and there's mines outside. There's probably a control room nearby to deactivate the mines, though..."

"We shall address that matter when it arises," Dolen replied calmly, setting the last device into place and synchronizing it to the rest before standing. "All else failing," he added, moving away from the core. "There is ever the long-held method of clearing narrow paths through the simple expedient of a use of firepower. Time is of the essence. Let us be away."

Culago headed off in that direction, Hammer and Kalli not far behind him. Down a corridor they went, and they met the guard of this exit, although not really so much a guard as he wouldn't stoop to such a duty, but simply one who just happens to be there.

It was a drakon, easily thirty feet tall and even larger than the one in the power core. His scales were green with faintly purple glowing patches. He looked over to them with a hiss and said, "You filthy humans will die here this day!"

How many enemies had declared just such cliched statements only to find themselves breathing their last only moments later? Threats and arrogance washed against the rocks of Eldar ego and were thrust back with laughable ease as Dolen stepped forward and raised his rifle. "Well then that I am not human," he replied with sardonic chill and opened fire. His weapons hardly made a dent in the drakon's magically enhanced scales, however.

"I, Lesstryx, will destroy you now!" He breathed fire at them, the blue flames washing over the group and causing Kalli to stumble back.

Hammer charged straight up to the drakon and pounded it ineffectively with his fists. Culago flicked thorns at the creature's face in an attempt to strike a vulnerable spot.

Even the Hive Tyrants with their massively plated armor could be destroyed by nothing more than a dagger were the weakness in their armor found. Dolen darted quickly away from the path of the creature's head and its hellish flames in the fleet-footed nature of his kind, yet he did not cease strafing fire in an effort to find that chink.

With a roar, the drakon ripped apart the battle alpha in a bloody manner with its teeth and claws, blood and gore spraying out across back at them.

"Damn you!" Culago shouted, nailing it in the tongue with a thorn and causing it to stumble back, momentarily distracted.

Dolen continued to fire, any other conceivable options largely moot issues at this point, the ticking of distant timers a growing crescendo of impending doom as the conflict drew out.

In a bold move, Culago dove past the drakon and scrambled over to the small room adjacent to the exit, recognizing basic Shaper building layouts when he saw them. As expected, he found the control switch for the mines inside and toggled it, sending Spark outside quickly to ensure that the mines are indeed off.

As they continued to hold off the raging drakon, Culago called out, "The mines are off! Let's get out of here!" He fired a rapid hail of thorns at the drakon in an attempt to cover their escape, hoping that they listened. The drakon roared as one of them managed to bury itself in an eye, not deep enough to kill it but blinding it in one eye regardless.

"Go," Dolen replied tersely, backing to the door and taking a defensive stance there, "I will follow shortly." To have this behemoth thundering at their heels would spell unacceptable danger for all, he would risk holding it back for moments longer.

The drakon swept its massive tail around, Dolen narrowly avoiding being knocked off his feet and into the nearest wall. Culago continued to fire thorns at the creature, but failed to strike another weak spot.

Kalli said, "No playing hero today." She stepped toward the door still firing.

"There is little time, Kalli May," Dolen replied, rolling to the side and continuing the motion further into the room while directing fire toward the drakon's remaining eye to draw its attention toward him. "Do not speak of fear now, simply go. I willfollow."

"Just get out of here, I will hold him off!" Culago said, his baton running out of ammunition and switching to sword, closing into melee and slashing at the beast.

Kalli stepped outside, continuing to fire inside to the drakon as it was still within line of sight from there. Dolen shook his head sharply once, considering a few scathing retorts which might be applied and discarding them as readily as he was quite aware of the situation and the dangers involved.

"So be it," he clipped shortly and dashed toward the doorway, time indeed well against them and he had little reason to argue with the man playing bait in his stead.

Kalli stopped firing as the drakon moved out of line of sight from the doorway and looked fairly grateful as Dolen came out. Spark sat just beyond the rows of mines, staring toward the door nervously.

Dolen skipped to a halt outside, taking a quick look around for the quickest route far and away from this location which would seen become very unpleasant indeed to be near. Directly outside opened right into wilderness, a beaten path leading into the trees and bushes dug with ruts from carts, most likely this entrance having been used to carry supplies into the complex. The drakon continued to roar inside, sounds of magic and steel echoing out through the open doorway.

"Quickly away, Kalli May," Dolen said simply and took advantage of his Eldar heritage to lope swiftly along the path for now. Distance was the important factor, their path could be redirected from the road at a safer remove.

Kalli took a glance back toward the place and headed off swiftly down the road and away from the complex. The continuing sounds of battle faded into the distance as they put some space between themselves and the facility.

Dolen had gathered an estimate of the explosive power of the devices from Asura, and he did not cease his motion until well outside that radius to account for the additional possibilities of the power source. That distance reached, however, he slowed and then stopped to gather his bearings as the inner mental clock nears zero.

Spark peered back toward the building, crooning for a moment. One battered and bloody Shaper Guardian came into view scrambling as fast as he could manage away.

Considering the location sufficiently identified Dolen moved off the road and into the cover of the trees, motioning for Kalli to follow him. "Asura was far too pleased to provide whatever I sought and eager to improve upon it. I believe that the added shelter of the forest while returning toward the ships will do us no ill."

Culago collapsed behind a large tree as the explosion split the air in the distance and the trees shudder a bit even this far away.

Dolen glanced over at the man after the tremors passed, then crossed to him and crouched nearby. "Though I commend your bravery," he said just quietly enough for the other to hear him, tone harking back to days spent teaching cadet warriors, "Your pride and recklessness do you no honor. Do not think that I was not aware of the expected blast, nor the greater speed at which I may flee, nor even did I forget the armor which might shield me. Heroes are most often dead, Guardian Culago, and that is not a state I would ever willingly seek. Neither should you."

"I'm not some novice warrior myself, you know," Culago grumbled low. "Any normal human would have been dead in a fight like that. You would have been dead otherwise - that was no normal drakon! Heavily mutated, almost an ur-drakon..."

Dolen merely sighed and straightened with quiet elegance. "You do not understand, and so it shall be. Return with us and I will see to your wounds if you wish."

"And a small price it would be if it were only myself that died to destroy the Takers and their foul research," Culago muttered.

Dolen refrained from further argument and counter-argument, recognizing a losing proposition when it is seen, and instead turned silently to wend his way back in the direction of the ships. Culago concentrated for several moments, the more grievous of his wounds healing themselves, before picking up his sword and standing to follow.

Not forgetting the earlier dangerous nature and assuming the recent activity would likely draw even further attention, Dolen remained silently alert as he continued through the woods. He would surely be glad of a change of scenery soon, and that thought was not necessarily meant in regards to the natural environment.

A pair of hunting glaahks found them and mindlessly attack them. They were dispatched pretty quickly only managing to sting Culago once. That poor guy just couldn't get a break today.

The return after the skirmish was a short enough journey, and Dolen retrieved the medical kit once more to make good on the offer of aid to the native who had been wounded yet again.

Oddly enough, Culago was already at full health again when they return to the camp and he took a look at him. There were a few more scorches and tears in his armor to be repaired or replaced, but overall he seemed fine. But he looked extremely tired and weary.

Dispensing with the formality as the other appeared in suitable condition to continue on his own beyond the obvious weariness, Dolen said, "Transport to a location of your choosing nearby may be provided if you wish, that you may rest and recuperate at your leisure."

Culago grunted softly and muttered, "As well off taking my chances in the wilderness alone than facing the Shaper Council."

"Then do as you will," Dolen replied. "Our path is turning elsewhere now with the completion of our task." Not that he considered the journey truly completed as there was yet much more which might still be investigated on this world.

"Are you leaving now?" Culago asked. "This has struck a harsh blow to the Takers, but the Takers yet live. And they not the only cause of corruption on this world, not the worst..."

"There is yet much to be done," Dolen replied cryptically, "And surely must we attend to it."

Culago glared at him. Kalli sighed, groaned, and rolled her eyes.

Dolen, with or without the helm, remained impassive beneath the glare. "I speak only the truth, Guardian Culago," he said.

"So you, too, reject me even now," Culago said in a hard voice. "Fine then. I will continue to fight the Takers and the mad rebels by myself if need be until it kills me."

"If you would wish it of me," Dolen replied blandly, "I might be uncharacteristically blunt and forthright, but such would I not recommend. Suffice to say that while I do respect your courage and apparent skill, yet there is much else which needs doing."

Culago shook his head and turned away. "I'll be dead within the day without my battle alphas. Most of the towns around here would shoot me on sight."

Not one to generally be inclined to consigning another to their death without clear reason, and yet holding a distinct dislike for the man placed Dolen at the crossroads of a moral dilemma. He could allow the man to continue on his way and be at least shakily satisfied in knowing that the doom was earned in some degree by association with powers that were best left unapproached. That would not, however, assuage the faint prick of guilt which would remain, and he snarled silently at the recognition of that within himself.

"Guardian Culago," he called out with polite dignity. "Perhaps I have been hasty in this, as a native guide while we remain on this world might surely be of use. Such might also grant you some clemency from your neighbors in aiding them... And if not," he turned a hand palm-up, "Then there are forever other worlds which you might find useful to you."

Culago visibly relaxed a little, and looked down at the ground for a moment. "I am grateful for your consideration... but I doubt such would grant a pardon for the towns around here, nor would I desire such, as most of this within this area are thoroughly corrupt in their own ways. I have made what attempt I can to prevent this corruption from spreading to more civilized regions, but..."

"The corruption of those which were formerly encountered is the reason for which we traveled this distance," Dolen replied. "If you wish to aid, do so, if not then seek a place to meditate or pass the time and you may be set upon another world entire as I once was." Though certainly not aboard _his_ ship, that he would be sure of.

"I will aid you in whatever manner I am capable of doing so if it will assist in cleansing the filth and corruption from this world."

"Then so be it," Dolen replied, gesturing toward the Darknova. "Kalli May's craft is considerably more spacious than my own, and discussion may be pursued as to our next course of action whilst safely in orbit."

Culago glanced to the ship nervously in confusion, but simply nodded, and Kalli showed him aboard. Dolen knew he was going to regret this in days to come, in many ways, and he resolved to seek greater inner calm and to armor himself against irritation with meditation soon. Very soon, he muttered to himself and climbed into his own ship.

Kalli flew out and up into orbit, Culago taking a seat in the co-pilot's seat in confusion as he peers oddly at the strange technology.

Settling into a serene orbit, Dolen focused for a few minutes on calm and control, then transferred to the nearby Darknova without preamble. "Kalli May," he offered with a polite bow to her, "It is likely indeed that our work here is not yet done, and pursuing other avenues might prove of use if there is information which may be gleaned."

Kalli said, "From the sounds of it, it would be foolhardy to have come all the way here without a thorough investigation of the place."

"That was my earlier conclusion, if not spoken so plainly," Dolen replied with a thin smile. "Chaos does not find root so readily in worlds which are not ready for its blandishments to one degree or another, and the scale to which their works progressed would suggest far more than what we have already seen." His expression shifting to polite blandness. "Perhaps other information might be forthcoming, Guardian Culago?"

Culago nodded in agreement. "The traitor Shapers had begun to make heavy use of these magical canisters which altered the mind and body and made a person 'stronger', but also drove them slowly mad..."

Dolen willfully dismantled the urge to launch into a retort regarding actions which inevitably lead to corruption, instead focusing on the present task and masking his disdain. "These then are the types of beings," he said, "which we would seek to eliminate. What more may you tell us of them?"

"Their main base is around fifty miles north of the city of Khress," Culago said. "They are not as well organized as the Takers... they are human, or were at one point, but they are very powerful, they have incredible magical abilities..."

Looking over to Kalli, Dolen asked, "Do you know the location of this city that he spoke of? Else, a detailed map would surely provide an opportunity for it to be pinpointed."

Kalli said, "I think so..." She scanned the area indicated.

Culago said, "There are a couple of the off-worlders there as well, who they seduced with their promises of power," Culago went on. "I don't know what became of the rest of them. They were scattered after the raid on Hornwood, but I don't doubt more of them survived..."

"That would be likely," Dolen replied. "And a standard resolution for most battles. It is in truth nearly impossible to wholly destroy an enemy force, save in very specific and special circumstances. What know you of these off-worlders, then?"

"They were brought in with an ancient teleportation device by the Shapers in the Pandora Research Facility to experiment on and study," Culago said distastefully. "When I and Keira destroyed the facility, we took the off-worlders away to Hornwood and tried to protect them. But then Keira went off to do something somewhere and never came back."

Kalli blanched a bit at that. "You knew Keira also?"

"Wait, wait," Dolen interrupted, his image raising a hand. "A teleportation device capable of passing between the stars?" He knew of such devices and the purpose they could be put to, as the Eldar used them... that these creatures possessed them did not bode well.

"Yes," Culago said. "The Shapers didn't build them.. They're not of any technology we're familiar with. They were here when we got here, presumably built by whoever might have inhabited this region before the Shapers got here. The one in Pandora was destroyed of course, but there were others, at least three, possibly more."

"Delightful," Dolen muttered, wondering first as to the nature and origin of these artifacts and second whether the facility which they had recently destroyed had been possessed of one. The first was merely curiosity, the second was of graver concern as they might well have used it beyond bringing outsiders _here_. He sighed and gestured lightly. "Continue as you were, that is a matter for another time."

Culago said to Kalli, "You know what happened to Keira?"

Kalli gave a nod. "Yeah. She died... nobly sacrificing herself in a heroic, but completely unnecessary, manner." Kalli sighed.

Culago shook his head sadly. "I'd figured something like that must have happened."

The chatter regarding a name he had no knowledge of and upon the topic of someone now dead flowed without comment past Dolen, mind focusing on the matter beforehand. If the devices were indeed relics similar to the Warp Gates which the Eldar and their kin were known for, then capturing one could prove of paramount importance that the settings programmed into it might be found and investigated.

Kalli said, "Well, I do know of at least two other teleporters. One of them brought me to this planet in the first place. Asura was working on them... but he'd taken vital parts that would be difficult to replace from the only fully functional one we found so that it would be difficult for anyone else to use."

"We shall need investigate that further, Kalli May," Dolen replied soberly. "Not only may they gain us entry to the other transporters within this land, as it would seem strange were they _not_ so networked, they may also provide clues as to whether or not those we have destroyed possessed such a device as well... and where they may have sent others."

"Asura's with us at the moment, in a way," Kalli said. "Although I doubt he has the necessary parts with him, I have no doubt that he could manage to work it anyway. I have the coordinates for the functional teleporter." She displayed them on the screen.

"No need for it to be returned to full functionality," Dolen said, examining the data closely, "Sufficient to gain access to the memory at the core, though if it was that system which was disabled then needfully shall it require repair."

"I'm sure he disabled that as well," Kalli commented, breaking orbit to head down toward the teleportation device deep within the wilderness a few miles west of a different town.

The link snapped suddenly shut and Dolen returned to more immediate practical matters, his ship curving downward to follow her own course. "Will 'your' Asura be able to accomplish what is needful?" he queried on the comm, the concept of the strange man and his many counterparts a subject that he generally avoided.

"I'm sure he could," Kalli commented. "One way or another. He's managed to keep this bucket of bolts together no matter what people have tried throwing at it, I don't see why not."

"An amazing accomplishment indeed," Dolen replied, chuckling lightly as they descended and passed beyond immediate view of the town. The world itself was agreeable, he mused, if not all those who might inhabit it... much like any other.


	5. Gate Network

They flew down toward the coordinates that Kalli had given, to a patch of wilderness a few miles west of the human mining town and a ways west of the entrance to the mines. As they approached close enough to get a good look, it became quite clear just what this is. It was El'dari technology, without a doubt, even though there were some differences, the relation was clear.

"I was hoping such was not the case," Dolen commed, the message subdued and not the least explanatory.

An entirely new potential and danger presented itself to him at the prospect, the very reason why the Eldar would call battle when one was found or endangered by another race... that there were those upon this world who had clearly learned how to use it, in even limited fashion, boded ill in his mind. He searched for a suitable landing space, proceeding when one was found to make use of it. They landed not far away, the teleporter itself being in the only real clear open space in the vicinity.

"The controls are underground," Kalli said. "There's shaft leading down to them somewhere around here..."

"A moment, Kalli May," he commed after landing, and searched through the node for the protocols which would provide a starting point. If the systems were compatible... If the Gate's node wasn't wholly disabled... then might they gain access to the information they required through the simple means of interfacing and downloading what he sought. He proceeded to check. The device didn't respond. Asura was apparently quite thorough in disabling it and ensuring that no unauthorized access of it was made.

The attempt was worth the trying, Dolen mused ruefully as he disembarked and moved to rendezvous with Kalli. "There was no response to the query I placed," he said. "Which may mean it is truly disabled thoroughly or, more hopefully, not compatible with the systems with which I am quite familiar. Let us find this entry of which you spoke." He could make an educated guess where one might be found, or at least narrow the options.

Kalli brought along the clone, since they wouldn't likely be getting very far without him. She headed over to where she remembered the entry to be, little more than a hole in the ground that nobody would have easily noticed unless they fell into it, and climbed inside. Inside there was a control room... of very clearly _not_ El'dari technology. It bore a closer resemblance to Karzan or other human technology. There were monitors, all of them blank, keyboards and switches, panels and controls.

"Clearly an adaptation, and thankfully not one which the Empire of Man has as yet set themselves to," Dolen muttered, looking around, then turned to gesture to their tech-gadget expert. "This, I believe, would be your field of expertise."

Asura went over and quietly got to work on opening up some of the panels and replacing the parts that he had previously taken from it to get them operational again. After a few moments, the screens turned on, blinked for a moment, turned blue, then said, "Windows 12000, Loading..."

"Was there aught else which was disabled upon the last encounter?" Dolen asked.

"It should do whatever you want it to now," Asura said, closing up the panels. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Indeed not," Dolen replied with a polite tilt of head. "My thanks." He looked over to Kalli and said, "I shall return and see what may be learned in more familiar manner and leave this avenue for you to explore, one of the two shall assuredly provide whatever may be needful."

So saying, he turned to head back to his ship to seek through the reactivated device using the El'dari technology. Kalli poked at the device, keeping Asura on hand in case anything else was needed. Unfortunately, not only did Dolen's technology appear to be incompatible with the systems, he got some unpleasant feedback from it.

Rather than being disheartened, Dolen found the incompatible nature of the systems to be reassuring. There would be no inherent threat to the El'dari blood in this space from the device, as their own technology would simply deny the link from such a Gate were it to be requested. That discovered, he wended his way back downward to see what Kalli might have found.

Down below, the system appeared to have crashed already and Asura was working on repairing it, muttering something unkind with regards to Windows and wondering who in their right mind would use such a thing. Apparently, Dolen's attempt at connecting with it crashed the server.

"I would presume that no fortune has been met here?" Dolen asked drily of Kalli, keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing the frustrated tirade of Asura. "One matter of import was discovered from my endeavor," he added, "and I am pleased that the systems are clearly not suited to work within the sphere of the other."

"So it would appear," Kalli commented.

Asura informs them that this was probably going to take a awhile and that they might as well head topside for the moment. But even as he was saying that, there came the sound of footsteps from the corridor to the east.

Dolen silently drew his rifle and, after a quick glance toward Kalli, moved quickly in that direction. A more thorough scanning of the environs would have likely been prudent before undertaking the exploration, he mused, yet such intrusions were indeed what those of his nature were trained to deal with.

They were approached by human guards. One was dressed in a different way and led them, indicating that he was the leader. There were three normal guards, but one was dressed distinctly differently, in heavy blue robes. The robes did not fully conceal, however, the fact that his skin and especially his eyes were glowing unnaturally.

"Stand your ground and speak your intentions here," Dolen said in crisp, no-nonsense tones, the barrel of his rifle turning to focus unwaveringly at the chest of the man with the glowing eyes. One syllable beyond a normal reply or smallest gesture of hostile intent would release the momentary staying of his hand, and the faint caress of finger upon the control of the weapon.

"We were about to ask the same of you," the robed figure said smoothly. "This is a restricted area. Do you have authorization to be here?"

"By the blood of my race do I have authority to deal with the artifact which resides above," Dolen replied calmly. "I would suggest that you not interfere in the matter of permanently disabling that device."

"That ancient artifact? It's been here since long before we arrived, and doesn't work at all to my knowledge anyway. What interest do you have in it?"

"I am quite aware of its origin, recognizing the mark of my own people in it's design," Dolen replied. "It was formerly disabled by one who accompanies me, and will be permanently so when we depart. No action beyond what is required to accomplish that is intended, and our leave-taking shall be peaceful if allowed."

Culago was meanwhile doing his best to not look that way and make himself invisible. They either didn't notice him there, didn't recognize him, or didn't care who he was.

The robed man smiled faintly and said smoothly, "Oh, of course. I intend no disrespect toward a child of the Ancients."

Dolen eased only marginally at the reply, knowing well that there would always be those who sought to reassure before slipping in the blade. He was mildly amused by the term applied to his lineage, not surprising or unusual by any means even if the implied respect might be. The rifle did sweep away from directly targeting the man, though, affecting a more casual demeanor as he nodded to the stranger.

"Then we shall continue at our task and remove ourselves as quickly as possible," Dolen said. "Disrupting the native civilization beyond what is necessary is certainly not our intent."

"Oh, do not concern yourself with such. You are more than welcome, of course!" the man said. "It has been an honor to merely have been in your presence. We shall not bother you further, and shall take our leave to Kaldriva, but you are most welcome to visit our humble town once your business here is done if you are so inclined."

"It may well be so," Dolen replied, speaking nothing of their broader purpose on this world or of the remainder of the Gates. "Should our path lead thence, what name may be spoken to properly honor your diligence to duty? I," he added formally, "am Dolen Ista, of Eldar blood and oathbound to Kaela Mensha Khaine, sworn to the cause of the Dancers on the Edge of Death."

"I am Shaper Maledri, Lord of Kaldriva and Leader of the Enlightened Ones," he introduced himself with a smooth bow.

Dolen inclined his head politely in acknowledgement of the bow, then said, "Grace and peace follow you, Shaper Maledri. It shall be remembered should our paths cross once more." He nodded again, then departs to return to the control chamber.

With a gesture to the guards, Maledri turned and headed back down the tunnel.

"Perhaps it might be wise for one to remain near to guard Asura whilst he works," Dolen offered quietly to Kalli May. "Though the encounter remained upon diplomatic levels, I trust nothing in this world or any other to remain naught more than it appears at first seeming."

Culago puts in quietly, "Trust no one who has the mark of the canisters... That glow... they may manipulate and flatter but they will be no true friend of yours. Strange to see one acting as such, though... they're usually arrogant and intolerant toward 'lesser beings'..."

"Trust no one," Dolen corrected. "Only those who have stood at your back in battle or are of your blood... even that, in the case of many races does not apply. No matter, maintaining guard until such time as what we seek has been obtained, and the Gate destroyed, will be of no great hardship."

The computer suddenly went "Bing!" and rebooted, the screens turning on again obediently. "Finally," Asura said. "Stupid Windows."

"Seek the coordinates of the other Gates, Asura," Dolen lightly prodded, then returned to silent, thoughtful pacing. His polite facade to the Shaper had concealed the inherent distrust of anything which signified forces that may be used in unwholesome ways, yet had he remained wondering as to the depth of the corruption in this world if even ones such as Culago were wary of those who claimed leadership.

"Alright, I've got it," Asura said. "There are - or at least, were - eight other gates on this world."

He brought up a map and overlayed it with the current layout of the vicinity, and the little icons popped up with a green one at the center and the other yellow and red, all in a circle around this particular location. One of them which was now red did indeed rest on the location that was the Muterra Complex.

"And elsewhere?" Dolen asked. "That is the question of utmost urgency in this. Do those who devised this circumvention of the design's purpose have access to other worlds entire? That they have brought others here through the usage of the devices suggests so, yet confirmation need be made of whether that was intended or accidental."

"Oh, of course," Asura said. "This particular one was used, even damaged from long neglect, to bring in others from other universes. I used it to send several others out the same way."

Dolen sighed heavily and nodded, drawing near to examine the map on the screen. "Store this information, then seek what coordinates may be known off-world from this network. They will need be investigated further to ascertain that any taint has not escaped to continue their works elsewhere."

"This is the main control center... the others are linked in to here, although they can work independently. I might be able to get the system logs of activity for the other ones... ah, yes, there it is... Looks like they were using the one at Muterra to send people out..."

"That is precisely what is needed, Asura, and well done," Dolen praised the effort honestly. "We shall need visit each and disable them... or perhaps not," he mused thoughtfully, fingers tapping a quick rhythm. "You have said that this is the central Gate, a main control, may the outlying stations be disabled permanently from here?"

Asura pointed to the screen. "There's already a readout of their status there. The red ones are damaged or destroyed to the point where they can't send a signal back. The others are offline but intact enough to report on their status. While I could turn them off from here, they're already off and it wouldn't stop somebody from jury-rigging the thing again."

"A catastrophic feedback loop would perform the task," Dolen replied quietly. "Permanently destroying any possible use of the Gates, unless the individual destruction sequences may be activated from this location. The controls may be of alien design to me, yet the main of the construction is not, and always is there a means by which to destroy a Gate from within."

"Sorry, no can do from here, they're not in much condition to do much from."

"Very well," Dolen responded. "Then to each of the semi-active Gates we will need go to make certain that none may return them to function. This Gate shall need be destroyed entire and beyond recovery, and that I presume you may accomplish."

"Of course, it shall be done," Asura said obediently.

"Excellent," Dolen said. "I would not wish the El'dari ill in their journeys, and to leave such a potential glaring weakness open to exploitation would be unforgivable. It might not be possible within the current structure, yet ever are there those inventive enough to discover a way. Do what you must, then shall we depart when you are prepared."

The Asura clone was more than happy to perform whatever might be necessary or requested of him, blindly obedient to the last.

"Destroying this network entire would seem the first order to pursue, Kalli May," Dolen said quietly, moving away to leave the man to his work. "Though most may be substantially below levels of operability, it would serve us little to route the corruption of this world only to find some measure of it escaping whilst we attended to the task."

Before Asura could get to work on that, however, the device powered up and screens blinked with, "Incoming traveler."

The shifting lights drew Dolen's attention neatly away from his own musings, and only a moment more was spent with the futile recognition that a transit could not be interrupted once it had begun. "To the Gate," he said tersely, and moves rapidly to ascend to the ancient structure.

Kalli and Culago weren't far behind him, as the runes glowed and the device activated and a figure fizzed into existence. A rather... short... figure. She couldn't be more than three and a half feet tall, and was wearing goggles, a toolbelt, and stained work clothes.

Fully aware of the psychological effect of towering or being towered over by an opponent, Dolen did not hesitate to use the effect to his advantage. The barrel of his rifle swept to roughly eye-level on the being, and he asked without preamble, "Who might you be then?"

The creature did not seem to even notice the difference in height. "I am Kessa Fuckingidiotswhydoyoukeepscrewingupthedamnedmachin e, also known as Kessa the Gnome," she said, waggling a finger and speaking quickly. "I noticed that one of my teleportation devices came back online so I came to check up on it again since I didn't think that any of the gates in the network remaining upon this world had survived particularly long after I had left the place and gone off to continue my experiments upon another world and did you know that I have discovered a very fascinating use for the glass of Glassandia due to its interesting properties and the fact that it is stronger than metal and yet it is not metal it is a strange crystalline form of a different nature that-" She realized that they were trying to speak and stopped talking.

"If such is all that you seek," Dolen replied, sorting quickly through the useful portion of her rapid dialogue and discarding the rest as irrelevant to the moment, "Then may you return to your other endeavors. This network shall shortly be in the process of being permanently dismantled as a potentially dangerous gateway to other worlds." He shifts the rifle's aim aside, seeing no immediate cause for alarm.

"Say now why would you want to do that I put a lot of work into putting together this network and it was a very interesting experiment on what might be achieved by the combination of massive teleportation and disruptive devices and with the defensive lasers installed and sufficiently well repaired and connected devices it could defend a planet easily against invasion against ships of any size since it could pinpoint the vessels and destroy them even if they were currently orbiting far above the planet or even as far away the asteroid belt as I had tested the lasers on the asteroids in the system and had a good deal of success at destroying pinpoint asteroids from the ground and-" She stopped rambling again, noticing Kalli's gesture attempting to cut her off.

"That," Dolen replied dryly, "Would be reason sufficient to destroy the network considering the nature of those who have most recently gained access to it upon this world. To leave the Gates intact would also allow those same unsavory factions to escape and spread, as though a disease, to the other worlds which may be reached."

The gnome looked at him oddly, failing to understand the concept of things being 'misused' so long as they are used for something. "Oh, bother, I shall have to recalibrate the main deflector dish and remodulate the warp coils so that the planet is not knocked out of orbit and burnt up in the sun."

"Very well," Dolen replied with a shake of his head. "Do what you wish, but do not interfere with the dismantling of the network. Is that sufficiently clear?"

"Oh, fine, fine, but I must continue my experiments in similar teleportational devices elsewhere posthaste since I believe that I have accomplished much to further the understanding of the nature of such devices in my times upon this planet and following it therefore and it would best further the ..." She stopped from a glare from Kalli and went down to get to work.

"Continue the experiment if you must, but do it elsewhere," Dolen muttered to himself, watching the creature go, then had a horrible flash of an image wherein she and Asura meet and immediately begin concocting things best left beyond the ken of man, beast, or knowledge of the universe itself. He sprinted to catch up with her, intent on keeping _that_ potential nightmare from coming to life.

Kessa blinked up at him in confusion. Dolen didn't dissuade her directly, instead heading to prevent the event from occurring in more indirect fashion and by what means might seem appropriate at the time. Calling Asura away to another task or merely distracting him long enough for the woman to move on deeper into the complex, whatever worked.

Kessa was fairly confused, but shrugged and got to work on "remodulating the warp coils". This managed to be accomplished with only a few minor explosions.

After a bit, Kessa emerged and stated, "I have completed with my adjustments of the device in order to ensure a non-cataclysmic shutdown procedure and never let it be said that gnomes have no care toward safety precautions!" She put out a fire on her hair casually.

"Many thanks," Dolen replied politely, though clearly doubting the reassurance as he went to find Asura to make _certain_ that the shutdown would proceed without any further difficulty. The last thing they really needed was for the entire ring to erupt into a fiery circle of death and destruction... so long as they were planet-bound, at any rate.

"Seems like a shame to let all this go to waste," Asura commented. "But, I've done as you asked!"

"I would agree," Dolen replied quietly. "Were this world within the grasp of other powers, yet there is no other option as matters stand that it may be left in any form which may be recovered or bypassed in the future."

Kalli nodded grimly, looking about at the equipment. "Shall we get to that then?"

"Most assuredly," Dolen replied, and set about to do so with the occasional question directed to Asura after dealing with the short inventor above. After the recent destruction of the Gate elsewhere he could be certain that the outlying ones could be destroyed by normal means. This one he was going to proceed very carefully with as the hub of the network.

Kalli headed back out toward her ship. Asura finished up what he was doing here. Dolen followed after, relatively confident that all would proceed as it should and ready to continue onward.

One Kalli and Asura were tucked away in the Darknova, Kessa hopped toward Dolen again from the device and said, "Now, are you sure you don't want me to do anything else, I'm sure I could come up with quite the wonderful design for a dragscoop injector wheel inversion engine..."

"No, that's quite alright," Dolen quickly interrupted before she could ramble onward for the next ten minutes or more. "Depart while the Gate yet functions and continue your experiments upon the design elsewhere..." He paused a moment in thought, having an odd idea. "Might I suggest Toronto, at the heart of the Karzan Empire? I am certain your designs would meet with great enthusiasm there, as well as support from the Empress herself once you explain the capabilities of the system."

Odd the woman might be, but he would not dismiss the talent which had been required to set the work in motion nor the potential it could represent... with the proper guidance.

"Oh, certainly!" Kessa said with excitement, pulling a strange device out from somewhere and poking at it a bit. "Tata!" She waved and zipped out of existence.

Dolen chuckled quietly, feeling perhaps a touch of guilt for unleashing the terror upon the new reign yet not terribly much of it as he could see a _great_ deal of good coming out of it. He returned to his craft and boarded, engines humming to life and bringing it to a quiet hover. "Whence now, Kalli May?" he commed.

"Looks from that map Asura made up that there's three other gates partly functional. Those would be the first move I suppose."

"Then onward to survey each," Dolen replied readily. "Sensor scans should reveal if any are yet within the grasp of forces that we may need deal in less than direct fashion with."

Two of them were relatively intact, but buried deep in the wilderness. The third was in a ruined city and there were some lifesigns near it.

"The two in the depths of the wilderness shall be simplest attended," Dolen commed. "In truth easily enough done in dividing our numbers to the task. The third..." he looked at the scan again, "That may well require a more cautious and combined approach."

"Roger," Kalli said, heading off toward one of them.

Dolen set course for the other, intent on completing the task at hand and returning to rendezvous with the Darknova thereafter. They had absolutely no difficulty whatsoever completing that task, and it was done quickly and easily.

Returning to the skies afterward, Dolen swept in the direction of the last functioning Gate and set to trying to get better sensor readings on the life-signs as he waited for the Darknova. Kalli joins him momentarily and headed over in the direction of the ruins to the north. The lifesigns would indicate what appeared to be one gazer and several serviles.

"What would your estimation be regarding the feasibility of destroying at least the psionic eye from the air, Kalli May?" Dolen queried over the comm, examining the terrain around carefully as well. "I personally have little wish to encounter such a creature within its shell of influence when other methods are available."

"That sounds like a plan," Kalli replied. "It might be too close to that power signature though, some sort of power core? No matter..."

"Perhaps," Dolen replied. "Yet I will wager our speed and maneuverability against the risk of that power source. Avoid it if possible, but do not tarry in the passing in the event."

He aligned his course for a least-time run and surged forward to strike the creature and its minions, better by far from the air than by ground. Their aerial assault managed to nail a few of the serviles, but the gazer itself escaped into a shaft heading into the ground, letting itself float downward rapidly and away from the surface.

"Let us attend the task," Dolen commed, not particularly distressed by the outcome. "One may see to it while the other remains aboard to act as warden against the foul creature's return. Your choice."

Either of them were sufficiently skilled at their trade to avoid blatantly bad shooting vectors, and the additional firepower would be quite a deterrent.

"I'll hunt it down," Kalli volunteered. "I don't _think_ it could affect me much with its powers, but I've been wrong before..."

"There is no need for delving into the depths, Kalli May," Dolen chuckled lightly, "The creations themselves are not the worst of the issue, rather the creators themselves and that matter will we begin to attend to in short order once the final Gate is disabled."

"Okay..." Kalli said tentatively.

"I shall tend to the Gate then," Dolen commed. "Watch carefully for its return, I should not wish to meet such a creature at close quarters again."

His course circled to bring him near the gate and settled lightly to the ground to see to the task at hand. Kalli kept watch for the Gazer's return as he got to business. It would appear that the serviles were attempting to figure out how to use the device. They didn't appear to have had overmuch success in the matter, however. Dolen did what was needed with quick and methodical efficiency, then returned to his ship to lift as rapidly as possible.

"They shall find no success in that endeavor today, or ever again," he commed with quiet satisfaction. "And the task seen to may we return to the original intent of our arrival."


	6. Visiting the Enlightened

"Monsters and mutants and madmen making magic merrily..." Kalli mumbled. "Where to now?"

"Unless another option is presented by our esteemed native guide," Dolen replied dryly, "Then I may find myself inclined to accept an earlier invitation from Shaper Maledri. The potential therein is intriguing at the very least."

"I must warn caution if you seek that course of action, but go there if you choose..." Culago said.

"Caution always, Guardian Culago," Dolen replied. "And yet shall we need travel there eventually, I suspect, if the corruption in this world is to be eradicated. Sooner or later, what difference when dancing at the precipice? Unless, of course, you may suggest aught else?"

"No," he said grudgingly. "I have no better suggestions."

"Then to Kaldriva," Dolen replied. "If you would be so kind as to provide the location if it is not already known."

He waited for the coordinates, prepared to set course for the area after. It was the town not far east of the middle gate, and Kalli headed off toward there. It was apparently a mining town, tucked in a valley between thickly forested hills. Dolen sought out a suitable landing spot not within immediate reach of the town, having no particular desire to cause greater consternation than their appearance alone might entail.

There were some open clearings on the hills not far from the town. The town itself was primarily built of solid stone and surrounded by strong walls protected by fungal thorn turrets. The turrets turned away when they approach, indicating that they were safe to come in.

Setting the craft down, Dolen emerged and looked thoughtfully around as the Darknova landed. He crossed and waited for Kalli to emerge, removing his helmet on the way and securing it. His armor would draw attention enough, and even were he willing to travel without it his appearance would do the same. May as well combine the two to best possible effect and leave some measure of disarray in their wake.

The city was guarded by humans with batons, who glanced at them oddly for a moment, shrugged and waved them past. Apparently their instructions were to just keep out things with more teeth than brain cells.

"Now to find Shaper Maledri," Dolen said quietly, pausing within the gates of the town and taking a careful look around. Certain standards inevitably applied to city structures, and the appearance of more sophisticated or grandiose architecture would lead them in the direction he sought.

The place was primarily inhabited by humans and serviles. Some of the humans glanced oddly to the group of strangers, but move on about their business without a word. The serviles ignored them completely. The largest building in town was toward the center, with the Shaper symbol decorating its walls.

Dolen walked with quiet purpose in the direction of the large building, showing little apparent interest in those around him even though he watched them with some part of his attention. Seeking more information about the town in general would doubtless become either easier or more difficult with the coming encounter, he would merely play the part of full Eldar for now.

Inside the building there was a fyora tied to a post, a healing pool and essence pool, several vats with lids sealed tightly shut, a few serviles scurrying about to one task or another, a couple young apprentices working on things, a library with numerous books and scrolls, and a closed door at the far end.

When in doubt, do not question and merely play the role of knowing full well what was before you. The artifacts and strange contrivances did little to ease Dolen's paranoia regarding the setting, but he continued with seeming indifference to the door at the far end of the chamber. One who traveled with human guards in dark corners on this world would doubtless have them ever near and prepared to bar entry.

The office was not, however, locked or guarded at the moment, the robed man they had seen near the gate sitting within and looking over some research notes scribbled onto a scroll in hand.

Dolen stepped into the office, studying the man for a moment and taking a casual stance. "Greetings, Shaper Maledri," he offered with aloof courtesy. "I have found my last purpose upon this world completed with satisfactory results, and found the idea of accepting your invitation entertaining."

Maledri grinned up at them as they enter, his eyes flickering slightly. "Ah, yes, many welcomes to our humble town of Kaldriva," he said, giving a bow. "Feel free to look around and speak to whom you so deign to address, but I am the only full Shaper currently residing within this town, after the death of that fool Falya..."

"All gatherings are ever plagued by discord," Dolen said in oblique reference to the death, then inclined his head in faint acknowledgement. "Your welcome is appreciated, though I had considered it ill mannered indeed to proceed thus without addressing he who had drawn us hence."

"It is an honor to have such a fine and noble being grace my humble Shaping hall. Do not let the crude appearance of our tools mislead you, however. Great things are planned for the future, yes, that history will remember the name of Kaldriva, and of Maledri! Soon, we shall crush the rogues and ensure that such does not ever happen again, and we will enter into a new era of prosperity!"

"History is a treacherous mistress," Dolen replied, seemingly unconcerned although the man's enthusiasm reminded him of something which he could not immediately place. "Some claim it to be the province of the victor, yet in a thousand or two thousand years..." he trailed off, palm turning upward. "Only those which may yet endure shall remember it at all. Tis certainly an interesting avenue to pursue, it would seem."

"Yes... history is written by the victors.. and the survivors.." Maledri went on. "It shall be a glorious day when we strike against the rogues and put them in their place at last. They shall not be allowed to continue their acts."

"Yet will those rogues of Muterra be even a footnote in that?" Dolen asked in idle musing, pacing slowly to one side of the chamber and examining the decor absently. "Perhaps not, though their brethren may yet reside in the dark corners of this world. Your reference to such beings interests me, Shaper Maledri, as beings as they are ever the enemy of my own kind even in ages past."

"Oh, those foul rogues will not be allowed to live," Maledri said. "They will be completely and utterly wiped out that they may not taint the true, loyal beings, yes..."

"Mm," Dolen replied with a small nod. "That is well indeed, yet one must needfully wonder as to the nature of the criteria used to determine these 'true and loyal beings', as you have referred to them. Loyalty to the cause of eradicating the evils in this world, or," he turned a pale green gaze on the shaper, "to another, more specific entity? A point of curiosity, nothing more."

"To the cause of true Shapers wherever they may be," Maledri replied calmly. "These serviles who get it into their heads to take up weapons against us and mutate themselves to cast magic, and worse the foul drakons and gazers... They will all be destroyed."

"A most noble aim indeed," Dolen responded, turning to face the other with a thin smile. "I believe that I shall find a great deal to reflect upon whilst exploring your settlement, your ways and abilities clearly far different than any which I have heretofore encountered."

"Please, make yourself at home, and do not hesitate to ask should you have any inqueries or requests to make of me!"

"You are most gracious," Dolen said, acknowledging the offer with a nod. "We shall consume no more of your time for the moment, however, as there is surely much for you to have done by day's end. Grace and peace, Shaper Maledri," he bid, then turned and walked serenely for the door.

Maledri bowed a bit to him as he left and resumed looking over his notes again.

Dolen continued the casual stride from the building, only slowing to drop back beside Kalli as they leave. "A beautiful town, is it not?" he asked plainly, expression turning to faint appreciation as he looked around and mirroring nothing of his following, quiet words, "That one is far more kin to the worst of the Empire of Man than he is to the enlightened leader he acts."

Kalli gave a soft snort and nodded in agreement, even if she didn't fully know what he meant having not actually met anyone of such, she had gathered the idea at least.

"Let us turn to examining this delightful domain," Dolen said, returning to the openly expressed opinion. "One never knows where the most interesting of curiosities may be found."

Choosing a direction largely at random, he beckoned Kalli to follow and walked onward. He wasn't sure just what it was that he was searching for, but he would certainly recognize it when found.

The town contained some shops along this road. There was a smithy that looks more or less like every other pseudo-medieval smithy on every planet in existence. There was an alchemy shop that mixed up herbs and such for potions. A tailor and a tanner selling leather goods and cloth. A grocer selling various meats and vegetables and miscellaneous items. At the end of the road was an open enclosure with some pig-cow like beings being tended to by a servile.

Dolen walked to the end, studying the creatures absently and paying more covert attention to the servile. Maledri had spoken of them as an inferior class, much as the Elkandu referred to their 'mibi' and 'mensch', yet they had seemingly shown some inclination to throw off their bonds. An intriguing and potentially explosive situation, tensions doubtless boiling beneath the surface which these Shapers would not deign to see.

This particular servile was docile and obedient as one could ever hope for, although he did glance over to them curiously for a moment as he watched the ornks. They were ornks. Not to be confused with Orks.

"It would seem to me," Dolen said softly, turning away from the pen and walking back to find another path to examine, "That this land is truly little different from many others, possessing the madness of those at the pinnacle of power and descending through the ranks to the faceless masses. Some few societies seem stable, or at least somewhat so, yet our encounters in the forest would suggest that all is not so serene."

Off in the next part of town was a row of private residences interspersed with serviles tending small gardens outside. A human woman did some cleaning nearby. Not far away was a large building in which the serviles appear to sleep, filled with sleeping pallets on the floor and scattered with clothing haphazardly.

Taking the similarities further, Dolen compared the order of things from primitive to that of the Elkandu once more. While those of power lived in varying degrees of grandeur, those without remained with precious little more than their lives to give them comfort. Neither was particularly healthy, in the long run, and he was frankly surprised that _both_ had not bloomed into open rebellion long ago.

He continued to walk, maintaining the cool and aloof facade, watchful of the goings-on around him. He came along to a hall in which people were working with crystals and making mines to be moved out for defense where needed.

This would be a location to remember for the future, Dolen mused, the ways and means of your enemy to act in aggression or defense a vital part of any strategic concern. He did not dally there, not wishing to appear any more interested in that aspect of the town than any other. Something poked yet at his subconscious, but he was as yet unable to grasp it firmly.

On the far side of town he came across a kennel in which various creatures were being held. A couple battle alphas, an artila, a vlish, a glaahk, and a thahd, namely. Seeing the creatures, some part of what had been circling broke loose and Dolen studied them closely.

"That is what this Shaper ideal reminds me of, Kalli May," he said softly, "The ever conscientious and world-friendly Cybions. Perhaps not to such an extreme, yet perched upon a ledge which may vault them upward along that dangerous path with the passage of time."

Kalli raised an eyebrow, looking over to the docile, tightly controlled mutant monsters. "The Cybions were trying to build a Geneforge," she murmured quietly. "The Geneforge was designed by Shapers."

"Rogues and traitors only!" Dolen replied with a light snort. "Or so the ones following this Shaper path would have others believe, and some may even deceive themselves into belief as well. Chaos did not have a controlling hand upon the corruption of the soul, merely refining and directing that which was already there."

"And yet not all here are guilty of such corruption," Kalli said, glancing over toward the docile serviles and the oblivious guards. "But the Shapers..."

"But the Shapers indeed," Dolen murmured in reply. "And their corruption goads those beneath them to sink into that morass in order to combat what they might otherwise be powerless to. May that be changed? I could hardly say, yet I suspect that it is _needful_ that it be so if this world is not to fall wholly into a state worthy of the little lamented Chaos Gods."

"The serviles are virtually slaves, but we've seen quite clearly elsewhere that they are not merely stupid, docile being given the chance for otherwise."

"No, they are clearly not witless," Dolen agreed easily, remembering their previous encounters. "Yet the very power which they seek in order to battle the corruption they seek to destroy? What ends power, if the darkness of will drives it? Only more suffering may follow of that... How, then, to change that which is considered the way of things here, now that is truly the puzzle to solve."

"From what Culago said, I doubt Maledri is what one would call a 'loyal Shaper' regardless. The _loyal_ Shapers consider the augmentation canisters to be contraband and destroy them on sight."

"Is that the disease, or merely the symptom?" Dolen asked. "Do these canisters _truly_ bring forth the evil which lies within, or is the rot deeper still? I can hardly believe that the woods teem with rebellious serviles from some small and meaningless percentage of Shaper holdings."

"I wouldn't know," Kalli said. "There's much we don't know about the way things are here, too much to jump to any conclusions about it. Perhaps Shapers in other parts of the world treat the serviles kindly and help and protect them. I don't know."

"There is indeed yet much to examine in this world, Kalli May," Dolen agreed with an acknowledging nod. "And while what I have known shall undoubtedly influence interpretations, as is inevitable, do not suspect that I will not address the matter fairly, my friend."

Kalli gave a faint smile to him and nodded slowly. "Although I must say, one point in their favor is the not-shooting-us-on-sight thing."

"There is some merit to that," Dolen chuckled softly, but the amusement drained quickly away as he continued, "Yet I can but help compare that to the protective coloration of many plants and beasts, luring and dissuading suspicion throughout until well within reach of the subject of their hunt. No mistake may be made in comparing that to harmless."

"Indeed. Maledri's syrupy-sweet flattery reminds me of nothing so much as a carnivorous plant, waiting for insects to drop into its trap."

"I could tell you of plants that are not so docile as to wait for their prey to fall blindly within," Dolen replied with a faint grin. "But your assessment is one which I surely share regarding that one. He would doubtless seek advancement from our presence in one way or another, living or dead, were he able. But then," he added, clearly not believing it, "Perhaps tis only the paranoia of my race and heritage, hmm?"

Kalli smirked faintly, shaking her head. "Not merely paranoia. And not unjustified. I'd sooner trust Culago than Maledri. At least _he_ speaks his mind, even if not in the most diplomatic manner." She smirked.

"Mm," Dolen replied, "The more I see of this world, the clearer the recognition becomes that there are naught which may be trusted wholly beyond those already found. It is difficult to explain the reaction save as a wisp, a dream, smoke and illusion at best, the unease of what transpires in this place is far too reminiscent of far away times and places." He turned a palm upward in resignation and offered a quiet smile. "Yet shall I abide, and be content in it. If naught else, this world is truly in need of such as we and it would be poor form indeed to deny it."

"A hunch," Kalli observed. "And as a fulcrum and a lever, change can be brought about by one small movement where it matters most."

"So it must be," Dolen agreed with a slight nod. "And so must we find the point which the killing strike may be made. This journey was indeed enlightening, yet what we seek shall not be found upon sunlit paths beneath the gaze of the very forces which must be toppled. Darkened alleys and shaded glens are where we must search for our answer, whence they may be found..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

He noticed that nearby there was one servile watching them intently, maybe trying to eavesdrop upon their conversation, while pretending to be feeding the creations nearby. Whether spy of the Shapers or others, Dolen mused, shifting aside the thread of thought to other avenues. He clasped his hands lightly behind his back and walked casually toward the creature pens, watching the servile closely for reaction as he speaks with distant interest.

"What of these beasts that you tend?" Dolen asked, "Such are unfamiliar to me."

"Oh, that one's an artila, and that one's a thahd, and that one's a vlish," he pointed to each in turn naming it.

"Did I not say they were unfamiliar to me?" Dolen asked, dipping into the well of Eldar arrogance for the proper mix of scorn and appearance of a sneer, in truth watching the other closely for the faintest hint of resentment or anger which might signal independent thought. "Their names are meaningless."

The servile looked a bit annoyed, but carefully masked it and went on to say, "Well, the artila has a segmented body and it can spit acid with its mouth, but it's very fragile and won't take a lot of damage..."

If Dolen had heard serviles talking much at all, he'd easily be able to tell serviles didn't talk like that. Their speech was generally very simple and not fully grammatical.

"Indeed," Dolen remarked, dispelling the hauteur readily in favor of a more thoughtful approach. The reaction alone was sufficient to gain his interest and spark a careful approach. "And of the other Shaper abominations?" he asks offhandedly, seeming to pay full attention to the creatures and paying minimal heed to the speaker.

The servile quirked his face a bit and went on to say, "The vlish levitates with a light sac and its tentacles are prehensile, it also contains a stinger that can shoot poison. Vlish can't speak but they can communicate empathically by projecting their emotions." This particular vlish seemed to be fairly calm and content.

"Emotion may be a powerful thing," Dolen remarked, gesturing lightly to the vlish. "I would suspect that it may well be a fierce foe when roused sufficiently from its bondage. Such creatures are often overlooked in the shape of things, which is not wise as even the mightiest of its opponents may be felled when least suspected."

"The vlish's psionic abilities aren't strong enough to control sentient beings," the servile said. "But gazers are... they're basically just a modified vlish."

"I have encountered such a creature," Dolen commented. "Though I had been led to believe that such creations were left to the provenance of rogues and traitors."

"Yes, they're very dangerous, they're scary," the servile said. "The Takers make them sometimes, because their drakon shapers don't care about being able to control a creation... you can't control a gazer, it's much too powerful. The Shapers would never make them."

"It would appear that the Shapers are quite fond of the subject of control," Dolen said, looking at the creature thoughtfully. "One wonders what such a beast might become were it left to its own devices and rule, whether better than this hapless existence or fouler by far, an intriguing line of thought. My thanks for the information," he finished, offering a polite nod to the servile and then returning to Kalli.

"Let us leave this place for now," he said to her in normal tones. "I would make certain as to the status of our craft beyond the walls, and away to explore the dynamics of this world further."

The servile stopped and interrupted him and said quietly, "You would be well-served to visit Hodaxa, the town to the northeast." Then he peered about to make sure nobody has seen him talking to them, and scurried off.

"And so it goes," Dolen remarked casually, then grinned lightly at Kalli. "Shall we away, then? There are distant vistas and dark alleys to explore."

Kalli grinned, nodded, and headed for the gates with a brief glance off in the direction the strange servile had run off. Once outside, she commented, "Well, that servile was surprisingly erudite."

Dolen followed lightly, speaking once more as they move safely beyond the gates. "Was he?" he asked, a faint wry grin rising. "I have never encountered another to compare who was not seeking to do some immediate harm to myself or others." He chuckled, continuing to the ships.

"Yeah, they normally talk like, 'Me no want do that! Me do this! Me do that!' and the like..."


	7. Meeting the Awakened

Hodaxa was a town nestled in the wilderness some miles northeast of Kaldriva. Unlike the prior town, it was built primarily of wood, and had a higher percentage of serviles in its population and fewer humans.

The differences in the two towns was a point which Dolen considered thoughtfully upon their approach, a whirl of nebulous speculation all that he had to go on for the moment as he sought a space nearby to land.

Patches of open ground weren't too hard to come by out here, with clearings, roads, and farmland breaking the stretches of trees. Culago was a good deal more comfortable with this location and was even willing to accompany them into the town this time. Dolen's joy knew no bounds at finding that difference upon landing and rejoining the party.

Dolen nodded politely to Kalli, "Shall we then seek our lever?" It would be interesting to see first-hand the state of affairs within a domain not controlled by the Shapers, and he headed off in that direction.

Kalli, Culago, and the little fyora Spark headed off after him toward the town. The town was guarded by some servile guards with thorn batons at ready and a few turrets keeping a watch out for rogues and other enemies. They looked over to the group with interest, recognized Culago, and nodded to them to enter.

Having no specific destination or contact in mind, Dolen turned his attention to the town as a whole and set out to explore a bit and gain a better impression of the creatures that had till now been nothing save enemies. That potential was at least a viable option here, where gathering information in his universe of origin had been considerably more difficult.

There were a very distinctive difference in this town. Whereas in Kaldriva, the serviles were docile and hunched over, these serviles stood proud and tall (well, 5 feet tall at last) and worked diligently and happily. They had no fear or submissiveness toward the newcomers. The humans, fewer in number, also seemed to be a bit more relaxed overall. There were no Shapers around. There were no creations visible except the serviles.

Dolen didn't bother with the facade of chill aloofness he'd dredged from his origins for the benefit of the last town, instead observing the comings and goings with quiet interest and reacting with appropriately polite acknowledgements as needful. First impressions might certainly be deceptive, yet still he had the suspicion that this was a far more stable environment than the last they had visited.

Overall, they were openly a bit cautious about the strangers in their town, but also more open and friendly all in all. A fruit vendor called out to them to try to sell his wares to them. A couple of servile children watched them excitedly from behind a fence.

"Certainly a seeming haven of vitality and life itself," Dolen murmured, glancing aside toward the young serviles and offering a brief nod and faint smile before continuing onward. "The difference," he continued quietly, "is that of spectral quality and yet nonetheless clearly apparent. Such intangibles may only serve to strengthen supposition regarding the Shapers."

Kalli nodded in agreement. The serviles here were also not packed into crowded buildings with filthy pallets, but instead many of them had their own houses or apartments. Over toward one side of town there was a large building that looks to serve as a meeting hall or something of that nature.

The comparison reminded him of Iyanden after a fashion, the other town sterile and ultimately stagnant while this... life, an abundance and enjoyment of it, a concept worthy of pursuit and protection. He guided their path casually in the direction of the likely heart of the town, observations along the way that would remain when he might find one capable of speaking for the people here.

Inside there was a small lobby with a young female servile at a desk who glance up over a pile of scrolls when they entered. A doorway at the far side of the room led further into the building. Dolen didn't bypass the opportunity provided as he had in his designated role in the other town, instead approaching the servile and offering a courteous nod.

"Greetings," he said, "We are strangers to your town, having been given recommendation from another of your kind in Kaldriva. I would be grateful if one might prove available to enlighten us further regarding matters in the region."

"Welcome to Hodaxa," she said, "You should speak with Aller. She's the leader of the Awakened." The servile pointed casually toward the door behind her.

Tilting his head to the female, Dolen said, "Many thanks." The Awakened? he mused as he turned away and headed for the indicated doorway. A rival faction to the Shapers, doubtless, but their motives would needfully be learned from this Aller.

There was a corridor behind the lobby and he passed by a guard post where some heavily armed serviles were playing dice. They glanced at them and apparently decided they weren't hostile, gave a bit of a wave, and went back to their game. At the end of the hall was another door leading into a large, fairly ornate room with books and scrolls. An older servile woman was at a table reading here.

"Aller?" Dolen inquired simply, wishing no misidentification faux pas to lead into the encounter.

She looked up at them and squinted a bit. Her eyesight didn't appear to be too good and she was having to hold the scroll close to read it. "Ah, yes, I am Aller. Learned Aller, some would call me. Come in, come in."

Dolen drew nearer and offered a polite nod, "I am Dolen, and this is Kalli May," he gestured. "We are strangers in this land, though the third of our company Guardian Culago may or may not be known to you. Already have we traveled extensively, and heard of the grand visions and ambitions of Shaper Maledri, yet still do we seek other sources to speak of the situation in this region and were directed hence."

"Guardian Culago is a name which is known to me and a friend to my cause," Aller said, looking over in his general direction. "Although we do not always agree on certain points, we work in the same direction." She looked grim for a moment. "And Shaper Maledri..." She shook her head. "Slippery as a snake, that one, and ever eager for more power..."

"My assessment of Shaper Maledri," Dolen replied dryly, "is not wholly different of your own, though perhaps from a differing and long-distant perspective. Merely what has been open to view on the journey through your town has led to a more optimistic conclusion to this point as to the nature of your own ways."

"Maledri may be a traitor to the Shapers, but under his rule would serviles, downtrodden for generations, fare no better," Aller said sadly. "The Awakened believe that we should be equals with humans, and live in peace and harmony side by side with them."

"An admirable, if not always practical, goal," Dolen replied, "The difficulty often lies with those of power in varying factions who might control greater resources and sow discord thereby. Maledri strikes me as one such, though I have been given cause to wonder as to the Shapers as a whole. What, then, would you say of those overall?"

"One must always have an ideal to adhere to, even if it is not always practical given the current circumstances," she said, lifting a hand in a helpless gesture. "For now, the Takers and the Enlightened and the Shapers have been locked in a deadlock against one another, ignoring us, but should something happen to break the stalemate, one or another of them will gain the upper hand, and they will destroy us."

"The Takers and Shapers," Dolen said, "we have already encountered, the former finding themselves not wholly pleased with the resolution I am certain. What then of the Enlightened? This facet of the world is one not yet learned of."

"The Enlightened are the rebel Shapers who use the augmentation canisters to alter their bodies and make themselves more powerful, giving them incredible magical abilities that we would have difficulty combating should they turn their attention here..."

"Of the three," Dolen mused, "Which might you consider the lesser of evils, then? Such an option is often less than favorable in the longer term, but shorter goals may be achieved therein, if naught more than survival."

"The Shapers and the Enlightened would enslave us, but it is the Enlightened who would be the more cruel of it," Aller explained. "The Takers would settle down for the most part if their leaders were killed or their research labs destroyed. They have the right idea, but they take it a bit to an extreme..."

"The greater part of any threat," Dolen replied, "Relates to those who lead rather than those who may follow them. What fraction of the populace would you surmise were truly loyal to the cause of madness? A small one doubtless, as the greater part forever follow merely from comfort with established order or fear of change. Upset that dynamic, and those who seek to further corrupt this world will fall."

"The Takers were always mad, to one degree or another... but my agents report that recently the demonic powers that they had gained in the last months had vanished. This can only be a good thing for all concerned, as perhaps it will allow them to follow a calmer path now."

"I would not rely greatly upon that," Dolen cautioned. "Though the foulness of their allies may have been vanquished from afar, still shall those who are inclined continue so in their ways. It is perhaps more accurately supposed that some small measure of support may be gained from their lower ranks to other causes... and not necessarily ones which may be preferred."

"New leaders may rise, but without their foul magic they are marginally less of a threat now than the augmented Enlightened," Aller said. "The Shapers as a whole have their primary advantage against us in pure numbers and tradition, and not individual strength."

"Where then the source of that which the self-proclaimed 'Enlightened' prize so greatly?" Dolen asked. "These quasi-mystical canisters which have been mentioned must surely be created in places which might be targeted or, if they are of lost means to construct then the stores themselves."

"They are created in the laboratories of Karanen, many miles to the west from here," Aller said. "I have been unable to slip agents into the facility itself, as serviles are not allowed inside, and even humans are looked over thoroughly. None of the humans in Hodaxa bear the glow of heavy canister use that would allow them to walk in without question..."

"One might wish a ship capable of large-scale heavy kinetic bombardment," Dolen mused, glancing aside to Kalli with a faint grin. "Barring access to such, however, this facility may be something which enterprising individuals might find of interest in their journeys. Such endeavors are readily attended by those skilled and inclined to do so, while larger stirring of the hearts and minds of the native population must needfully be left to those more in position to do so." He nodded to Aller in indication of the last.

"While losing the source of the canisters will not disempower the ones who have already altered themselves to gain their powers, it will prevent any new ones from being created and the ones who exist now from becoming ever more powerful..."

Should it serve to unsettle the machinations of the dangerous madman Maledri, Dolen mused, then all to the better. "Something may be done in that regard," he offered with a thin smile, "Though information concerning the facility would surely be welcome if there is a font of knowledge bubbling such forth may be found within your domain."

"We know little of what is within, only that the foul canisters and perhaps even worse are being made there."

"Then we have consumed enough of your time this day, Learned Aller," Dolen said, offering a shallow but polite bow, "Perhaps in days to come may you hear of the workings which simple soldiers may attain when set to a purpose."

Aller nodded to him politely. "A good day to you as well, then, and I wish you success upon your journey, wherever it may lead you."

Dolen gestured to his companions and headed back out, thoughtfully considering the task ahead of him. There were limits to their options, but certainly not insurmountable ones were they to proceed with caution and cunning.

Kalli and Culago followed him out of the building. The guards waved to them on the way out and the secretary nodded to them as they left.

"I could say she sounded a good deal more sincerely friendly than Maledri, that's for sure," Kalli said.

"Call it a hunch," Dolen chuckled, "Yet would I be far more inclined to believe her words than those of Maledri. Look at the vitality of this town compared to that of Maledri's domain... it is truly the heart and soul which matters in the end." He continued on a general retracing of their inward route, though in no particular hurry.

There were some more ornks and vegetable gardens here as well. Some young serviles played with one another cheerfully. Shops and the like lined the streets, but they were tended by serviles for the most part, although there was one human merchant selling a variety of items.

Life, the simple pleasures and duties of it, with no flavor of tense watchful and wariness that had seemed prevalent elsewhere. This environment was one which Dolen could greatly appreciate and support, and it was such reminders of life which kept him firmly upon his Path.

"Let us return to orbit," Dolen said, passing the gates. "Then may we seek further detail regarding the next target of our fury."


	8. Infiltrating Karanen

Culago, much to Dolen's relief no doubt, opted to stay behind and help to defend Hodaxa as he was known in Karanen and would likely prove to be more harm than good along a mission there of any sort. Random people who looked like they were from outer space - because they were - would get less attention. Since there were, after all, a number of off-worlders wandering around anyway.

Dolen would not sink to such a depth as to display open approval of severing contact with Culago, yet that such existed would likely prove no surprise to Kalli. It was a point of courtesy that nothing more than a nod of acceptance was offered, that they had delivered the man to a locale of safety assuaging the traitorous streak of decency within.

The matter was readily set aside and attention turned to the more important endeavor before them. "Survey what is possible and continue from there," he said to Kalli, chuckling lightly, "Yet another mission wherein only a goal is set without any guides or intelligence to fulfill it. Truly a charmed existence we lead, is it not?"

Kalli said, "Nothing new to me, that's for sure." She gave a bit of a shrug. "Seems more rare the case would be actually having some idea of just what we're getting into." She snickered softly.

"Indeed," Dolen replied dryly, all too familiar with the concept of old and recent times proving little different. "Let us away and see what may be found," he said, gesturing them onward past the gates they'd been near and beyond to the ships awaiting their return. "Lacking other sources of information, as is often the case, needfully shall we seek our own."

As they approached the gates, a young servile with baton and sword at his side ran up to them. "Hello! Hello!" he said enthusiastically, waving his arms around. The guards ignored him.

"Greetings," Dolen replied, studying the newcomer quietly. "What purpose draws you to us this day?"

"I want-I want to go with you! I want to fight the enemies of the Awakened and bring justice and stuff to the world!"

"I see..." Dolen replied with a faint grin, glancing aside to Kalli and quirking a brow in amusement. "It would appear that you are certainly... enthusiastic in your desire," he continued, looking back to the servile, "yet must I question that you are fully aware of the scope of that which you ask and seem to seek."

"They'll come and kill us all sooner or later if somebody doesn't do something," the young servile said. "And I'm not going to be accomplishing much of anything sitting around here by myself either."

"Truly spoken," Dolen responded quietly, looking at the being thoughtfully. "Very well," he said crisply, the decision not a difficult one, "Seeing no reason to deny your quest in light of honest enthusiasm and commendable reasoning... I am Dolen, my companion is Kalli May."

"My name-my name is Rispy," he said. "Freeborn servile from Medab."

"So be it," Dolen nodded and motioned out through the gates. "Follow us if you will. There is a certain task which has been set before us that will surely be of interest to you."

Rispy followed after them as they left the gates of the city, the guards nodding to them as they passed and waving them by without a word.

"Know you anything of Karanen?" Dolen asked casually as they traversed the distance to the ships. "The manufactories of the Enlightened are of considerable interest at this instant, or more precisely the disruption and decimation of same."

"I've been there," he said. "Before they started being more paranoid and less accepting of independent, free-willed serviles. Six months ago I helped to guard a merchant caravan heading over there..."

Stopping near the ships, Dolen turned to Rispy with sharpened interest. "What then may you tell of of it? No, wait..." He waved the question off and climbed into the Darknova, gesturing the servile to follow. "Better yet to record what you may know in another fashion and provide a medium to create a spatial layout of what you might remember." Computers, had to love them.

Rispy hopped into the vessel and peered about at the strange, unfamiliar technology. Kalli briefly told him how to work the input mechanism and he started putting down a map of Karanen from memory. It was not a very good map, as he didn't remember too much of it and was not there for too long, though, but he did have a basic layout in mind of the facility.

Dolen hadn't been expecting a thoroughly detailed and complete map of the facility, including access and maintenance passageways, wiring diagrams, and the like. He was quite content with the basic design set out, it would provide a few more details than are otherwise known and add to what a distant sensor sweep could offer. "Excellent," he said simply and transferred the map over to his own ship.

"A sensor sweep from near-orbit should aid in the matter," he added thoughtfully, straightening from his study of the map and striding to the hatch, "Onward then." He headed for his ship.

Rispy settled down in the pilot's seat, which was a tad too large for him, and Kalli closed the hatch and took off into the air, scanning over the ground and filling things in better as she went.

Of primary interest would be energy traces which might suggest weapon and defensive systems available to the facility, though signs of life would also be of considerable importance. Beyond the normal tactical necessity, anything which might seem 'odd' or otherwise abnormal was going to draw attention as well. Dolen added the sensory array of his own ship to the task, studying the returns carefully. There were, indeed, defensive systems, not only turrets at the entrance but charged crystal energy pylons within that watched for intruders. Rispy knew that much at least.

"Hmm," Dolen murmured, studying the scan, then tapped out a few points of interest and sent it over to the Darknova. "Do you know the nature of these structures, Rispy?" The marks were those of the energy pylons, which were unfamiliar but clearly within the defensive array.

"Uh-huh! Those are defense pylons," Rispy said. "They shoot energy at anyone that comes into range that they're not authorized to allow. But they can be deactivated or reprogrammed from a console somewhere. Then they'd shoot at the rebel Shapers instead!"

"A suitably ironic twist, indeed," Dolen replied with a chuckle. "Are you aware of what range they possess? Such information might else prove most dangerous to acquire were we to simply approach and attempt to infiltrate the facility."

"Yep! They can't see you if you're more than about fifty feet away."

"Mm-hmm," Dolen murmured, examining the sensor returns and comparing them to the map thoughtfully, seeking a route by which they might achieve their entrance while remaining a sufficient distance from the devices. Living defenders would be more flexible in their parameters, but eliminating the static defenses as a threat would be one detail less to consider on the ground.

The pylons were, for the most part, set for coverage to watch all parts of the facility at once, but one back route seemed to lack those signatures along a way and it might be possible to slip at least partway inside by that route without encountering the pylons.

Dolen pointed out the potential vulnerability for consideration, making note of it in his own planning. He then continued the survey for the likely clear signature of the facility's power source, as well as a likely location for a command and control center which might be used to command the pylons.

The main power core was definitely fairly clear from the power output readings. The Shapers' crystal-based power was not especially the most subtle of systems, with its huge glowing energized crystals and all. But it wasn't obvious where the controls for the pylons were.

"The power core," Dolen commed, "Shall provide a suitable source of destructive energies, as we have already seen and as is only sensible. This provides a workable route of infiltration, at the least, and we will needfully await closer examination to determine further detail. Kalli May..." he added, "Please inform Asura that we will require further need of his services in regards to demolitions."

Kalli said, "Roger." But the clear path didn't go in all the way toward the power core. It stopped mysteriously in the east wing of the place. It probably headed somewhere else. An oversight, or a back door, or perhaps a trap?

Dolen fully suspected the route may be a trap, but that was a risk which must be faced in any infiltration and dealt with when the situation arose. Wariness was ever the ally of the warrior's brood, for those without it did not tend to survive long enough to learn the error of their ways.

"And now to discover a means to approach undetected," Dolen mused, turning sensors and node resources outward from the facility. The facility was in the center of the city of Karanen, which was larger than Kaldriva and Hodaxa combined. There were heavy stone walls around the city guarded by humans and turrets.

"Rispy," Dolen commed, "When last you knew of it, what were the criteria for gaining access to the city itself? Are any save the Enlightened allowed entry?"

"They'll allow in people. Especially off-worlders. There's several of the off-worlders there I've heard. But they'll watch us carefully."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "Watch us they may, so long as we may be found. Very well, unless any have an objection or suggestion, I recommend we land beyond immediate range that our craft may remain secure. Thereafter we approach the city openly and gain entrance, lulling our watchers by whatever means may be needful that we might then slip away and see to the task. I have no doubt that Shaper Maledri will hear of this. A pity," he ended coldly.

"I would advise that you guys carry my weapons until we are out of sight so that I might appear to be a normal, dumb, obedient servile," Rispy said. "Off-worlders they see enough of, but they're very wary about the Awakened now."

"That shall be no difficulty," Dolen replied, "Provided you are certain that you are capable to maintain the role until it is no longer needful. From Shaper Maledri's reaction, I believe that resuming the native demeanor of the Eldar shall stand me in good stead."

"I can manage," Rispy said.

Kalli brought the ship down toward an open spot in the hills south of Karanen to land where it might be safe for the moment.

Dolen set his craft down nearby and climbed out, sealing the ship behind him and crossing to the Darknova. Fresh air was ever a welcome change, and beyond that was the low thrumming of energy brought from the prospect of work to be done.

Kalli and Rispy climbed out. Kalli stretched a bit. Rispy removed his sword and thorn baton from his belt and offered them up. It was a good sword, too, good steel and not bronze like many of the guards they'd seen around here used. One had to wonder where such a young servile acquired it.

Gesturing to Kalli, Dolen said, "Your weapons will most likely be less conspicuous were she to carry them, as I clearly already carry a sword while hers is somewhat less than apparent. What of Asura?" he changed the topic, "Was our ever-helpful mechanical genius as thorough in his task as in former times?"

She patted her pocket and said, "Got em right here." She took the baton and sword, stowed her own in her bag as well, and neatly hung them from her belt. "We good to go then?"

"Ever ready," Dolen replied with a nod and turned to trot off in the direction of the city with a practiced and effortless gait. Rispy's enthusiasm would doubtless be tested by the casual and quick travel which both he and Kalli had utilized to good measure in the past.

Kalli headed along toward the city. Rispy hopped along more rapidly than one would expect from his shorter legs, most serviles they'd seen being comparatively sluggish. He climbed down and hopped over the hilly countryside and through the wilderness.

Dolen slowed only as the bleak stone walls of the city rose into view, pace descending to a more sedate walk befitting the role which he would play. He offers a quietly approving nod in Rispy's direction, though no explanation accompanied the praise, then turned his attention back to the immediacy of the task it hand.

"And so it begins," Dolen murmured to his companions, continuing placidly toward the gate.

Once out of the wilderness and within sight of the city, Rispy went quiet and looked toward the ground in the manner of the serviles they had seen in Kaldriva. The guards looked them over for a moment and waved them past, suggesting that they visit the Alien Hotel.

Dolen inquired as to the location of the suggested establishment, only a distant curt nod serving as acknowledgement after. He turned away and proceeds in that direction without hurry, seemingly paying little heed to his surroundings but remaining quietly watchful.

The building in question was a wooden building that had probably been converted from something else to provide a residence for several of the displaced off-worlders stranded on this planet. There was a variety of strange species in the vicinity. A nali, a faerie, a dwarf, a minotaur, a couple oddly dressed humans, three elves, and a robotic talking intelligent spider.

The wildlife was not of particular concern to Dolen, their purpose having nothing to do with them and likely would leave little impact in their passing. He gazed serenely about, looking for where a room might be arranged for and walked lightly in that direction.

The innkeeper, a rather out-of-place looking elf, says that they have discount rooms for off-worlders and serve suitable meals according to each species' dietary needs included in the price of the room.

"What then the 'price' of your services?" Dolen inquired. The various currencies and systems, and seeming _non_-system of the Elkandu, since departing more familiar domains were often a puzzling and dismaying mess.

"Three gold a night, or ten gold for a week," he replied smoothly.

"Gold?" Dolen was honestly amused by the reply. "The common and easily formulated metal. This is the source of this world's currency. How... amusing." He smiled thinly and offered a brief nod. "I shall bear that in mind for the future. Good day." Gold... laughter burbles helplessly within as he turned away.

The elf looked fairly confused as he watched them leave again, then shrugged and went back to tending to business.

Kalli sniggered a bit once outside. "Gold. How quaint," Kalli observed.

Dolen merely shook his head in an attempt to dispel the bubbling amusement at the concept, then turned suddenly quite thoughtful as an idea presented itself. "Oh," he murmured, "The sheer joy of it is enough to lift the spirit upon wings of song, Kalli May. Gold... if their world revolves round it, then what better lever than providing that base substance to those who need it most?"

Kalli grinned faintly. "You know, it just might work to an extent. They'd need to, of course, be clever about it, but any world has enough people that'll follow wherever the money is..."

"Indeed," Dolen replied quietly. "And ever those willing to sell whatever is needful for the currency of the land, be it materials, weapons, or their very souls for a handful of glittering prosperity. Oh yes indeed, that will be something of which we shall need attend in short order. For now..." He snorted lightly, looking around. "As we are currently lacking in that simple commodity, time must be passed in other ways."

Like any other town, this place had shops, houses, smithies, and such. There were Shapers here, though, along with a mix of humans and docile serviles. Many of the non-servile inhabitants exhibit a faint glow and look about haughtily.

Oh, the hauteur of those spanning the days of a wink of an eye, Dolen mused scornfully, studying the people which passed with a closer attention than the buildings of the town itself. There laid the true measure of a people's heart, and the continuing glimpse at it which Maledri had provided but a hint showed a blackened and tarnished soul indeed. He looked forward to the passing hours until night might fall.

Many of the humans were scared, or looked hopeful toward the augmented ones greedily in hopes that they, too, would one day gain access to the canisters. The serviles were quiet and oppressed, barely uttering a word.

The difference from Hodaxa was even more stunningly profound than Maledri's domain, Dolen mused silently, in truth reminding him more closely to the distant lands of his origins than anything else. If a trend toward that might be stemmed, then he would do whatever he could to achieve it. Aiding the Awakened in terms of 'funding' and seeing to the destruction of the Enlightened's foul source of taint might be only a beginning.

The building in question was not exactly difficult to locate even without Rispy's map, as it was the largest and most ornate building in town. The serviles visibly shied away from the place, preferring to tend to their crops and ornks and other menial tasks rather than risk the wrath of the Enlightened.

They would doubtless be observed and subjected to an even closer scrutiny were any interest to be shown to the facility beyond the casual, Dolen knew, and thus he turned aside at a respectable distance to follow a circuitous route around the building through intervening streets. The time to slip their observers would come soon enough, at a certain hour wherein the mind tended toward restless inattentiveness by nature.

At the very least, the presence of the off-worlders in this town made their presence here a bit less noticeable, and little attention beyond what one would normally expect was given to them.

Looking to the slowly dimming light of the day appraisingly, Dolen turned in the direction of the gates. "I believe a swift return to the ships to attend to our currency deficiency may be in order, Kalli May," he said quietly, "Though perhaps to discourage suspicion only one should depart and return in haste, while the others wait at the delightful bastion of the hostelry suggested."

"I'll go," Kalli volunteered. "I've got the bag." She went to attend to that matter. After, of course, getting a sample of a coin from Rispy to duplicate. Would be kind of pointless to do it and to make coins that look nothing like anything they even have on this planet.

Dolen nodded. "Indeed. We will then return to the hostel to await your return. Communicate immediately if any difficulty arises."

He watched her depart, then motioned curtly for Rispy to follow him and headed back in the direction of the Alien Hotel by an indirect route. No need to hurry thence, as their services would be beyond grasping without the ridiculous local currency. Gold... Rispy strolled along behind him, acting ever the docile and obedient servile without drawing much attention from the humans in the town.

The numbers of the 'Enlightened' were disturbing, the hints of the corruption brought by their tainted canisters evident upon every street and leaving a foul taste in Dolen's mouth. Soon enough there would be no further source of that power, perhaps providing and opening which the Awakened might exploit with the additional monetary lever. Regardless, he mused as they return to wait, the results should prove interesting indeed.

Shortly thereafter, Kalli caught up with them again, heading over toward them with a bit of a wave. "I got the dough," she said.

"Dough?" Dolen inquired with a quirked brow, recognizing it as a colloquialism of some sort as she had surely attended to the currency issue rather than... baking. He shook his head and opened the door, gesturing within the hotel. "After you, Kalli May."

Kalli grinned a bit and headed inside. The tired faerie glanced up over some playing cards up at them, although the human she was playing against didn't bother. The nali was very much asleep in the corner of the room at the moment.

The matter of appropriate accommodations for the week was doubtless easily attended to with the addition of the necessary currency. Dolen was still highly amused by their use of _gold_ to denote worth, and made a note to ask further into other substances which were considered valuable here.

Kalli counted out the neatly duplicated gold coins and passed them over to the innkeeper. The elf took them, made sure they were genuine casually, then asked politely if they had any special dietary needs. Brief flashes of memory were brought to mind of preferred selections and vintages from times past, but Dolen merely responded in the negative. The question of meals would be nullified soon enough, as they would not even be remaining the night much less a full week. A few hours of quiet contemplation in preparation for the work ahead would surely suffice.

He took leave of the keeper and sought out the arranged quarters. Kalli and Rispy likewise headed back along with him. The rooms were none too spacious, and they were given one room with two beds Presumably Rispy was meant to sleep on the floor. They were clean enough at least, though.

Dolen made certain the door was closed and locked behind them, then crossed the room to settle into a kneeling position. He motiond to the nearby beds and said, "Avail yourselves of the opportunity to rest, if you wish. The night ahead shall be long and eventful indeed."

Kalli didn't require rest at the moment, but Rispy went over and gratefully dozed off for a while.

Dolen watched the servile quietly, amused by the rapid descent into a dozing state. "Certainly devoted to the cause, is he not?" he said quietly, motioning Kalli nearer as neither of them were in need of that rest.

Kalli headed over next to him so as not to disturb Rispy. "He's certainly enthusiastic about it, I'll give him that," she murmured softly.

"When night has truly begun," Dolen said quietly, "And the minds of watchers begin to wander in the wake of meals and dreams of their beds, then shall we go forth and slip our invisible chains. Until then, we may avail ourselves of the momentary peace."

Kalli nodded slightly. "I've got enough weapons and explosives in this bag here to bring down an army..."

"If it comes to such," Dolen replied, "Then so be it, yet may I still place hope in taking advantage of their suspiciously open and unguarded entrance in a manner which may avoid it. Death, after all, is assuredly not the worst which may befall in this land as in any other."

"I don't doubt that," Kalli murmured. "Somehow I'd feel more comfortable walking in the front door, as at least then I'd know what I'd be getting into." She chuckled softly.

"I believe I shall chance the other," Dolen replied dryly. "Not so wanton as to throw myself to sure death, though were there no other way would I gladly do so to bring about a greater purpose. There is yet other work to be done in this land, however, and ones such as you and I will be needful in the doing... no fate of heroes lay before us, are we to truly succeed."

"Naturally. Even the best of traps can be turned to your advantage if you're aware of it..."

"Unfortunately," Dolen replied quietly, "We may not be wholly certain that it is or is not such until the jaws begin to close. That," he grinned lightly, "is forever one of the most 'interesting' aspects of the tasks we find ourselves thrust into again and again. Truly entertaining, though some would say morbidly so, to dance aside you, Kalli May."

Kalli grinned faintly and said, "The best thing we can do is to keep our eyes open and never let down our guard for a moment."

"And watch doubly so for our companion's sake," Dolen gestured with a nod toward Rispy. "We have not yet the opportunity to see what he is capable of, but his fate would be doubtless worse than our own should any trap snare him."

Kalli nodded grimly, glancing at him. "I hope for his sake that his skill matches his mettle."

"A measure," Dolen mused thoughtfully, gesturing to the blade she carries, "May perhaps be presumed from the weapons carried and the condition which they are kept. We cannot assume so, naturally, and will need to act however may seem appropriate when danger arises until proven else."

Kalli nodded for a moment, looking over the fine blade. She looked out the window as the sky grew dim. "One can only hope..."

"Soon enough, Kalli May," Dolen chuckled softly. "Your fire is commendable, but your inclination to be ever moving could certainly be tempered. There are meditative exercises to attend to that..." he teased lightly, knowing and remembering well her stated aversion to said pastimes.

She gave a faint smirk. It wasn't really so much aversion as the fact that she simply wasn't very good at it. That didn't stop her from trying though. "Perhaps," she muttered.

Dolen's lips quirked in amusement at the unenthusiastic reply, but he tweaked at it no longer. "Have any other thoughts occurred to you," he shifted smoothly to another topic, "regarding our current situation, this world as a whole, or the journey we shall need undertake after to make certain of the Takers' destruction?"

"It is a strange world, but not one beyond redemption," Kalli said softly. "The Awakened seem quite reasonable and friendly. I wonder how many more of these off-worlders there are wandering around..."

"The Awakened do indeed seem to be the most stable," Dolen agreed readily, "and with their stated intentions this world might indeed be wrested from the corrupted forces which control it now. Those from other worlds... that is a question I would find great interest in seeing answered. Unknown quantities are ever to be avoided, when possible, and some may well prove allies in their own ways."

"Some may be a boon... some may be a problem... It was, after all, in that same group of beings stolen from other worlds that the Shapers of Pandora inadvertently brought a Word Bearer into their midst."

"At least _that_ is no more an issue than any other evil now," Dolen replied with a grimace of distaste. "That does not eliminate the addition of forces which are equally competent at sowing chaos of another sort entire. No more shall be introduced in that fashion, with the Warp Gate network disabled, and those who remain... some may merely wish to return home and others to aid those here. Hopefully in greater numbers than the vile."

Kalli gave a nod of agreement. "One can only hope..." She watched the sky darken, fidgeting slightly.

"Be at ease, Kalli May," Dolen offered in soothing tones, smiling lightly. "Never have I seen you so seemingly anxious for time to pass. Is there something within which strikes you with unease, one of your hunches?"

"No, it's nothing," she said quietly, trying to relax a bit, with little success.

"If ever you wish to speak of aught," Dolen replied, hand-shrugging in acceptance of her answer, "Know that I am ever willing to listen. With or without comment, by your preference," he ended with a grin.

Kalli closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "That I was never very good at it never stopped me from trying anyway."

Dolen chuckled softly. "Do not allow memories of what have been failures in the past dissuade you from its pursuit, or that of anything else. Long and long ago did I, as a younger warrior, find that such was not to my inclination either. It..." he tilted his head, turning it in his mind, "No peace does it create, merely strengthening that which is already within your soul. Find and recognize that peace, then and only then may meditation find a pool within which it may take root and grow to spread tranquility further."

Kalli sighed softly, staring at the floor for a long moment. "Somebody wiser than me would probably say I've just been trying too hard," she said, snorting softly.

"In effort there is no peace," Dolen replied lightly, "Many try to 'focus' one one thing or another, when tranquility is to be found in nothing so specific. Releasing that within you which you truly seek should require no effort, so long as you do not rattle away at its bars in frustration. Not," he added dryly, "that I would expect your supreme patience to ever do such a thing."

Kalli smirked wryly in his general direction. "Hey, I have the supreme patience to watch the Silmarillion Duodecology Extended Edition."

"That is not patience," Dolen retorted with a grimace, "That is madness incarnate. Patience is surviving the horror and maintaining some semblance of rational thought, namely an inclination to never do such things again."

Kalli sniggered softly. "If you say so." She sighed again and let her eyes slide shut quietly.

Dolen smiled and nodded in silent approval, his voice shifting to a melodic singsong, "Think not of your worries or cares, the world passes by thee unawares. For quiet spaces must you long, so listen close to the soul's soft song." He fell silent, content to let the hours pass by with the long practice of the soldier.


	9. Fire and Pain

The three of them were in the Alien Hotel in Karanen. Rispy was sleeping and Kalli was sitting there quietly "meditating" or a reasonable facsimile thereof. The night set in.

Dolen emerged from the calm serenity of his meditations, clarity and purpose renewed and strengthened through allowing the subconscious to roam free where it will. He unfolded and rose with deliberation, drawing a deep breath and then slowly exhaling to dismiss the final vestiges of it, then said, "It is time to go. The night and the advantages it offers is well upon us."

Kalli blinked her eyes open at the sound of his voice and gave a nod, standing and stretching, and glanced over toward Rispy.

"Return his weapons," Dolen said quietly, gesturing to the servile. "Stealth shall be our ally, yet may we need to attend to matters in less subtle fashion along the way. Let us to the roof of this establishment, and continue from there in the hopes of evading our watchers."

Rispy got to his feet and took back his weapons from Kalli, who exchanged them to their places with her own saber and blaster. Kalli headed over to the window and glanced out. The streets were quiet and dim, lit only by scattered magical lights and candles in some of the windows.

"All should progress readily," Dolen said calmly, glancing out the window and studying the scene below. "Shadows stir in the minds of the watchers, drawing attention, yet the very hour shall aid us as they shall be content in meals and thoughts of rest, prepared to dismiss that which might bring an inconvenience to their routine." He turned and walked to the door, digging through a beltpouch and emerging with a disc that had a finely woven strap attached to it. "This shall provide the means for our descent. Come."

Rispy peered over to it curiously and went over toward him. "What is it?" he wondered.

"A climbing tool," Dolen replied, listening at the door, "One of many small things that I have found useful in days past."

The Eldar relied a great deal on anti-gravitic technologies, but there were times when the ground-based forces needed to have access to other ways and means. Kalli casually took a little hop into the air and hung there standing on nothing. Rispy blinked at her for a moment as she hadn't appeared to have cast a spell or anything.

"Not all of us," Dolen remarked dryly, glancing back at the motion, "Are so readily equipped with internal systems to address the need, Kalli May."

He chuckled lightly, then goes silent as he opens the door quietly and heads out into the hall to search for the way upward. At the end of the hall there was a large balcony over the kitchen, looking out over the streets. It didn't appear to be occupied at the moment.

Dolen headed quietly in that direction, alert for sounds which would signify wakeful watchers or other guests of the hotel. Once there, he lightly placed the disc against the outer wall of the building where it grappled into place, and pulled on the loop which unreels a thin strand from the disc. Offering the loop to Rispy, he quietly said, "First you, and I shall follow."

Kalli lightly hovered off the balcony. Rispy took the strand with a bit of a nod. Kalli's implants might be confusing to him, but he could understand the concept of a rope easily enough. The thread-like rope unspooled and brought Rispy safely to the ground. Dolen curled his armored hands around the thread and follows after, the armor preventing the severing of fingers and painful fall which would otherwise have followed. Taking the loop back from Rispy, he flicked it lightly and then held a hand out to catch the disc as it fell, tucking it back into the belt pouch as he looked around.

Gesturing silently in a direction seemingly more suited for their purpose, he stole forward into the shadows. The alleyways between the buildings of the town offered much desired protection from any prying eyes as they glided silently into the cloudy night.

Dolen remained watchful for any sign that there were those waiting in the shadows ahead of them, trusting to Kalli to remain equally so for the path which lay behind. Their destination was the rear of the facility which they had discovered lacked the defensive pylons and might allow them entry. The potential of a trap in the setting was undeniable, but alertness would need serve to avoiding or taking advantage of that.

A pair of thorn turrets watched over the back entrance to the facility. The turrets were a Shaper-grown type of fungus with a sort of pseudopod at the top with nasty looking thorns sticking out of it, waving around watching for intruders. The green thorn turrets turned toward them when they came into range as if in warning, but didn't fire yet.

"Rispy," Dolen whispered, watching the turrets carefully as he comes to a halt, unlimbering his rifle, "Is there a means to bypass these, or will they need be destroyed?"

Rispy looked over to them. "The turrets? They're not a very strong kind, one good hit should take them out. There's probably a control room or something inside to turn em off, but that'd require being past them already."

Dolen nodded and turned the aim of his rifle to one of them, motioning toward the other, "On three..."

He made a silent hand count, then opened fire on the one. Rispy flicked his baton and sent a thorn to bury itself in the turret. Before the fungi even had a chance to fire, their weapons struck them and destroyed them with a quiet croaking sound.

This world's use of biological technology was disturbingly similar to the purpose of the Tyranid, but such comparisons were little more than useless distraction right now and Dolen dismissed them. He approached the door quietly and searched for means of entry as well as possible signs of an alarm which would need to be disabled.

Behind one of the turrets there was a lever next to the door, presumably meant to open it, but it was held in place by a primitive lock that would need to be picked or otherwise bypassed. Dolen examined the lock, musing silently to himself about primitive technologies as he reached into a beltpouch for the simple tools that should tend to the barrier. It was more on par with the crude mechanisms which the Orks made use of, if not behind even that, and simple mechanical manipulation was required.

With some manipulation, the lock released itself with a click, and the lever pulled free to allow the door to slide down and permit them entry into the facility. The halls inside were dark and quiet, without a sign of movement in sight. Returning the simple tools to their place, Dolen walked quietly within and scanned the near vicinity for any sign of life. Though nothing was found, he continued onward along the remembered path from the shipboard scans earlier in the direction of the power core with deliberate caution.

Rispy and Kalli stayed close behind. As they stepped away from the door, it slid back up into place, but sensing their motion, a light on the floor fizzled on with a faint hissing sound. Although the lights turned on and off as they passed by them, no further defenses in this part of the complex turned their attention toward them.

Dolen would have preferred that the systems here were less advanced than they clearly were, each flickering of light surely remarked and logged deep within the bowels of a control center somewhere. They would not be here long enough, he could hope, that those logs might be recalled and brought to the defenders' attention.

He kept an eye out for anything which could provide them an alternate route, access panels or ducts that would allow them to slip unseen from the likelihood of monitoring. He did see an access shaft leading off deeper into the complex, the faintly glowing crystalline wiring that the Shapers used as the basis of much of their technology running along its floor.

Motioning silently toward the access shaft, Dolen proceeded to take advantage of the opportunity and quietly moved to follow it. The main route seemed entirely too much a setting for a snare, and hopefully following a lesser path would lend them the advantage of surprise should the jaws begin to move.

Rispy came in behind him and Kalli took up the rear. He winced a bit and tried to avoid stepping on the glowing-hot power conduits on the floor. Although he tried not to show it, it was clear that he was affected by the heat and magical radiation in the shaft which didn't affect Dolen or Kalli to quite the same extent.

Dolen kept track of the turnings of the accessway as well as possible, tending them in the direction of the power core. Other vents would doubtless appear along the way to make sure of their orientation, stealth of movement and general direction were the important thing for the moment.

There were other shafts leading off from this one, indeed, leading out across corridors or off to power various pieces of equipment and pylons. Some movement could be spotted outside one of them, a lone Shaper in dark blue robes carrying a sheaf of notes along wearily. He either didn't notice them or was too tired to care, hurrying on about his business without a glance.

Dolen motioned his companions to still watchfulness upon sighting the Shaper, then continued onward when he was obviously past. The glimpse was reassuring, the apparent weariness of the man speaking volumes regarding the lack of an alert circling through the facility. That would change soon enough, he was sure, but their purpose would hopefully be accomplished by that point.

They arrived in a large laboratory with conduits running into a large number of sealed vats. The source of the power core was somewhere else, but judging by Rispy's wide-eyed expression, this place was definitely something of interest. From the looks of things, the Shapers here were growing something in these vats.

Noticing the servile's wide-eyed interest, Dolen motioned them a little further along to allow for privacy and then turned to Rispy. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"All these vats!" Rispy breathed. "They could be growing a whole army in here..."

"Then best it not be allowed to come to fruition," Dolen replied grimly, then turned to continue onward in search of the power core. Destroying the facility as a whole would solve the other difficulty, without a doubt, and best that they find their destination before discovery of the destroyed... deceased turrets at the rear.

The conduits led down deeper into the facility, and such a large amount of power required to charge up the tanks was not far away. Rispy visibly swayed at the heat and radiation of entering the next room, and even Kalli winced a little. Huge, glowing crystals pulsate and channel enormous amounts of energy into the conduits that power the creation vats.

The feel of raw power and surging energy were not missed by Dolen, but are stoically ignored as he walked cautiously into the chamber. There would undoubtedly be wardens of some kind even in this uncomfortable environment, and he sought them out.

Working behind one of the crystals even late into the night was a brightly glowing Shaper who glances over at them casually as he noticed them first, appearing rather disinterested in them.

"Kalli May," Dolen said, gesturing with a tilt of his helm toward the main generator in silent suggestion to attend to their purpose here even as he approached the Shaper. "Good day," he offered casually, his rifle turned carefully away from pointing at the crystals themselves and more in the direction of the tainted himself.

"Oh," the Shaper said disinterestedly. "You are here. I suppose you have come to destroy this facility in the name of whoever it is you might be working for, then?" He made no move to reach for any weapons, but considering the amount of raw power radiating from the man, he probably didn't actually need them.

Dolen chuckled lightly, leaving the rear and their purpose to the other two without qualm. "You seem quite calm regarding such an assertion," he said, "One might either question your sanity in the wake of the taint derived from these foul energies, or reflect once more upon the nature of the ruse provided by the quiet route hence. By all means, speak of your invincibility and insidious plotting."

"I would really rather not, if it's all the same to you," he said calmly. "Although I do believe your servile is having difficulties," he said with a glance over to Rispy.

"Enough of these games," Dolen replied, dispelling the faintly amiable demeanor and shifting to a firing stance. There was one way to test the 'immortality' of any creature, and that was to simply try and end it by one means or another.

The Shaper said, "Oh, you're going to try to kill me, then." He proceeded to wave his hand, forming essence into a number of hastily formed creations, and cast a Mass Energize spell, a high pitched whine and shimmer shielding himself and his creatures and making them move more rapidly.

That was why one fired first and dispensed with the pleasantries, Dolen mused grimly as the vile energies surged to enhance and protect the Shaper's minions. "Rispy, to me!" he called out, opening fire on the Shaper himself as he did so. Kalli would, he hoped, take advantage of the distraction to place the devices they'd come this far to gift.

Rispy ignored the scalding heat and magical radiation and whipped his baton around to fire at the Shaper, thorns flying even as the creations moved to attack them, swiping at the three of them with claws, fangs, and stingers. Kalli fired a few shots with her blaster and ducked behind a crystal.

Ever careful of damaging the crystals and producing a likely unpleasant result, Dolen wove swiftly in the way of his kind among them to maintain his focus on the Shaper himself. The minions were indeed dangerous, no doubt, but removing the force which controlled them would eliminate any semblance of coordination they possessed.

Kalli proceeded to duck and weave among the crystals, glad for her cybernetics and genetic enhancements protecting her from the worst of the environmental dangers, carefully planting the explosive charges in places where they'd do the most harm.

Rispy drew his sword to fight off a battle alpha that had taken his attention, and it was fairly remarkable how quickly the little guy chopped up the huge monstrosity.

Securing the rifle and smoothly drawing sword and pistol, Dolen ducked around a crystal ahead of the claws of one of the creatures and moved into closer range of the Shaper. Power swords were marvelous things, the arcane energies dancing along the blade serving to cut through steel as readily as flesh, and as the rifle's power had proved insufficient another tactic was clearly called for.

Rispy hacked away with his sword smoothly, flicking thorns off with his other hand toward the Shaper.

"Bothersome little worm," the Shaper said, pointing a hand at Rispy. There was a sound of strong magic being used, and dark tendrils surrounded Rispy for a moment, and he stumbled.

Foul magics, ever the sign of corruption. Dolen did not hesitate, lunging at the Shaper as both distraction and genuine threat, sword and pistol being used alternately as needful to dispatching the foe and providing support to his allies.

The Shaper's magical shielding got worn down bit by bit with each hit, some of them finally striking home. Regardless, his heavily augmented body shrugged off the pain and damage for the moment and he hurled another Kill spell, this time at Dolen. Pain shot through him as the tendrils ripped at him, ignoring his armor and defenses.

The stench of death's corruption and the pain which accompanied it were no stranger to him, Dolen remained silent beneath the lash of the vile magic and continued the assault with grim determination. There was no compromise or accommodation to be made with foul powers, inevitably it was death to one side or the other and he was willing and ready to accept that.

Rispy stumbled to his feet again, clearly in pain, and fought off the fading creations still attacking them. Finally, the creations dissolved into globs of essence and faded away as Dolen struck the killing blow on the Shaper. His body dissolved into sizzling ooze on the ground, just like that of the servile he had killed back at Culago's camp.

Dolen looked down at the smoldering ooze distastefully, then shook his head and turned toward his companions. "Speed is now of essence," he said, glancing at the demolition charges with approval, then turned his pistol to fire at the control panel of the door that gave general access. "And that shall dissuade any tampering or immediate pursuit."

Rispy was weak and wounded, bleeding from several places.

Kalli came out and said, "I've got the charges in place. Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Indeed, Kalli May," Dolen agreed readily, not wholly stable on his feet as the effects of the dark magic sapped his energy but continued doggedly to Rispy's side to aid the smaller being and speed them on their way. "Lead on," he added.

Rispy stumbled and fell as they reached the shaft again. Kalli scooped him up lightly in her arms and darted out, calling up the map of the vicinity she'd recorded on the way in with her memory implants as she headed out toward the exit.

Dolen followed resolutely after, having no particular inclination to remain anywhere near the facility when the charges detonated. The chaos following the explosion would serve them well in making a quick exit from the city, Shapers and guards alike most likely in a furor over the damage which would be done. All in all, a very satisfying endeavor, so long as they survived to savor it.

Weaving through the access shafts, they came out into the corridors again and head quickly toward the exit again. The door slid open obediently as they approached, the little plant inside moving the door down to allow them exit.

"Quickly now," Dolen said, loping through the doorway and into the night, headed for the shadows which had brought them safely to this path in the first place. Returning along that way for a time would do well, and Dolen mused thoughtfully at the idea of simply returning to their hotel for the night. No evidence would likely remain of their presence elsewhere, and the city gates might well be closed for the eve. Kalli sprinted along, Rispy unconscious in her arms.

Their luck failed, however, as a patrol of guards spotted them and thought they look suspicious. "Halt!"

"Wait," Dolen said softly to Kalli, stopping to turn and face the guards. They were familiar with the alien presence in their midst, the time had come to see just how far such might be used. "What is it, man?" he called out sharply, "Can you not see I have wounded property that needs to be taken directly to treatment lest it die?"

The guards ate it up. "Of course, carry on. The apothecary is right down that street," said their leader, pointing down a road.

"Many thanks," Dolen offered in deliberately distracted fashion, walking over to Kalli and gesturing as if she was unable to follow that, "You heard him, let us be off, quickly."

He gave a parting nod to the guardsman, then headed swiftly in that direction with silent thanks to the Laughing God for nimble thinking. Kalli gave a slight nod to the guards and headed off in that direction carrying the unconscious servile.

Dolen considered diverting from the stated goal, but decided to continue after a brief look at Rispy. "First to your wounds," he said, walking with quiet purpose, "Then return to the hostel for the night. Assumed innocence shall be our ally this night, as you were clearly mauled by a rogue creature of another's creation."

The young woman on night duty at the apothecary naturally immediately assumed similarly and said, "Oh, the poor thing. Get him over here, I know just the thing for those wounds."

"Of course, of course," Dolen said, playing the part of the distracted owner of a semi-valued property. "Will any lingering impairment remain?"

Kalli set the servile down on a table as the woman got to work with pods and ointments. "Oh, no, I'm sure he'll be just fine. They're designed to take a lot of punishment, after all. He'll be good as new by morning, ready to go to work again!"

"Excellent!" Dolen replied approvingly. "Shall I return then to claim him? Oh, and what of your fee?" The assurance of the small being's recovery was heartening, enough that the question of the fee brought a tinge of amusement once more at the concept of their system.

"Oh, no, I don't charge payment of course, but feel free to make a donation."

How odd, Dolen mused, glancing aside to Kalli and nodding faintly. "Very well then, we shall return in the morning. Should there be anything which requires attention, I may be contacted at the Alien Hotel nearby."

Kalli dropped a handful of coins in the clearly labeled donation jar nearby, thanked her, and left.

Dolen removed his helm as they left, pausing outside to take a deep breath of the night air, then turned to look at Kalli with a faint smile. "All is as well as may be," he said, "Now may we return to the hostel and await the report of the night's doings."

Kalli chuckled and headed off toward that direction. There were alarms going off in the direction of the facility and people running in or away from that direction.

"I believe a quiet drink is in order," Dolen remarked dryly, making note of the disruption and turning deliberately away toward the hotel. "Hmm," he added in deliberately normal tones, looking toward the manufactory's location, "Whatever could be the difficulty there?"

Kalli said, "My, looks like there's a lot of smoke too. Pity for anyone that happened to be caught inside there tonight."

"Tsk, indeed," Dolen agreed. "One might almost begin to feel unsafe in this city with such events transpiring. Perhaps removing ourselves earlier than anticipated originally may prove in order."

He chuckled quietly, unaccustomed to seeing a combat mission ending in such a placid fashion and yet wholly content that it should be so. They reached the hotel again without further fuss. The only people awake currently were the night shift keeper and a wolfman sipping absently at a half-empty mug.

"Greetings," Dolen offered to the night keeper, "Might it be possible to attain a meal for myself and my companion, despite the lateness of the hour? Wine to accompany it, if such is available."

"Certainly," the man said, "We've got some stew still on the fire, I'll go dish you up some if you like."

"Please," Dolen affirmed with a light nod, then went to find a table to sit down. "I almost fear to see what this world considers edible," he murmured to Kalli, smiling faintly, "Though any meal which may be taken without the sound of battle in the distance is perforce most adequately seasoned."

Kalli took a seat across from him, looking out the window to see people running around to put out the fire in the Shaper complex. The innkeeper returned a few minutes later balancing two bowls full of thick stew and a bottle of cheap wine and two glasses for them. The stew was made of various vegetables and ornk meat.

"There you go," the innkeeper said. "Be glad you're in here and not out there, at any rate. I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up if you need anything else."

Dolen nodded in acknowledgement to the keeper, then poured a glass of the wine and sniffed cautiously at it when the man vanished. He sighed lightly and set the wine aside with distaste and tried a bit of the stew, though it was hardly more appetizing. "Strange what one grows accustomed to over time," he mused between one bite and the next.

Kalli munched on it and commented, "Better than space rations," and ate it absently.

"I am not so certain," Dolen replied, chuckling, though he did return to eating the stew with mechanical efficiency. "It will suffice, however," he added, the last of the meal vanquished quickly he eased back in his seat and sniffed lightly at the wine again. He took a small sip and sighed.

"I do have some pizza in my bag still if you'd prefer that," Kalli offered.

"No, thank you regardless," Dolen answered, laughing lightly, "I was merely considering meals, places, and friends long gone." He finished on a much sobered note, lifting the glass in a silent toast to memory before taking a deeper drink of it.

Kalli gave a somber grin, leaning back and taking a drink. "Time moves on..." She glanced out the window absently. The fires had been mostly put out by now, although there was a mystical blue one that was being particularly stubborn.

"And so it goes..." Dolen agreed quietly, draining the rest of the glass and pouring another as food and alcohol were proving of immense benefit in pressing the lingering malaise of the spell from his bones. "That does not seem particularly beneficial," he remarked, gesturing to the distant fires with his glass.

Kalli nodded in agreement. "Hope that doesn't spread in this direction," she commented. But a Shaper had woken up and arrived on the scene and was working to contain the blaze.

"I doubt it shall," Dolen replied absently, though watching the distant light still. "Indeed, this journey shall needfully be shortened dramatically if such events are afoot here. Safer by far in other domains, I should think."

"I most concur."

Some other people came into the building, another wolfman, who went over to seat with the other and began speaking with him in the Liba tongue.

"Let us retire for the night," Dolen said quietly, rising as others begin to filter in, and snared the bottle and glass to bring with him. "Retrieve our pet come morning," he added, "then continue on our way."

He turned and headed for the stairway leading up, looking forward to the prospect of semi-solitude and the wine to anesthetize his senses by degrees. Kalli nodded in agreement and headed over that way.


	10. Picking Up the Pieces

Dolen and Kalli returned to their room and the night passed on.

Wine was a rare indulgence, yet Dolen allowed a few glasses of what remained that it might spread the first glimmers of its warmth throughout. He was aware of old what tolerance levels were regarding it and the low quality did nothing to persuade him anywhere near that point. Instead, he turned to a night's quiet meditations to erase the lingering fatigue and foul touch of dark magics and allowed the long hours to pass in silence.

He rose from the habitual stance an hour or two later and begins to pace thoughtfully. "Rispy shall be fine come morning and we may be free to continue on our way, and yet... and yet... I am certain there is yet something which has been overlooked or forgotten."

Kalli nodded slightly in agreement. "I have a hunch you're right. Although the death of that Shaper and the destruction of much of that building will put a large dent in their works, I don't think we've shut them down entirely."

"Destroying them root and branch," Dolen murmured, shaking his head faintly as he continued pacing, "Is not our concern, not without the aid of greater resources than that which are currently within our grasp. The manufactory of their vile canisters has been destroyed, which shall doubtless hamper the spread of their power sufficiently that the Awakened or another faction may take advantage of it in days to come." There was something in that line of reasoning which nudged at the edge of the subconscious urging, and he continued to follow it. "The self-proclaimed 'Enlightened' use these canisters to bolster their abilities at the cost of corruption of their very souls, much as any other addiction might be attended. What then..." he paused in mid-step, "of their ready supply of their foul drug?"

"Well... I doubt that they would have kept it all in their manufactory," Kalli said. "There had to be storage and distributors somewhere."

"Indeed." Dolen nodded. "Whether for temporary safekeeping or to fulfill recent orders, as well as clearing space within the main facility for greater production. Whence might such supplies be stored until shipping, though? Therein lies the question."

"We'll have to poke around a bit more and find out," Kalli muttered.

"Most assuredly," Dolen agreed, "Though best to continue that within the light of more natural hours, I believe, which will also gain us the opportunity of retrieving Rispy from his healing. Following the destruction of this night, I would suspect that their state of alert shall be considerably higher than before and thusly considerably more visible to routine exploration."

Kalli gave a nod, leaning back against the bed. "Still, we should be able to find it regardless. Hmm. Do you suppose the Takers had a similar storage place or distributor as well? They didn't make the canisters quite as much, hell, they probably didn't even keep their manufactory in Muterra.."

"Such is largely what I would expect to find on the distant world revealed within the Warp network's node," Dolen replied, resuming the quiet muse-driven pacing. "The loss of their base facilities will doubtless have caused a substantial diversion in their plans, yet still do those evils ever mutate that they may continue their foul works."

"I can't think that the Takers entirely produced their canisters on another world and brought them here to use," Kalli said. "I seem to recall last time I was in Khress that they had a place there... But I wasn't there for that long."

"No," Dolen chuckled lightly, "I doubt in their madness they would allow the source of their power to remain connected by only the thinnest of threads, not the least issue being that they did not control the network entire. That does not preclude their use of this other facility as a secondary operations center wherein they might experiment with native fauna and expand onto another world."

Kalli nodded in agreement, glancing out at the window as the sky started to slowly grow pale. "Well... we'll do what we can, I suppose."

"One field of battle at a time," Dolen replied easily, "Only a few days have passed since the fall of their first facility, I should think that the chaos which rose from that event and their sudden isolation shall likely resound throughout for some time to come. We may yet take advantage of it, provided our continuing pursuits upon this world hold us not overly long."

Kalli gave a nod. "Shutting down the canister manufactories here will at least put a damper on it, however momentary until they can regroup and rebuild."

"Precisely," Dolen agreed, "And while they sort through the madness of panic and restructuring may we conclude matters here and see to a final resolution of the matter in short order. One night more and all that may be done should be done here, and our path turn elsewhere."

Kalli stood up and stretches a bit. "Not that I especially know where, after this business is taken care of..."

"That decision," Dolen replied with a faint smile and a hand-shrug, "is one which may be attended once this world and the next have seen all that we may do for them. Our path is not the way of fleets and strike forces, rather that of the stinging insect which flits from place to place as the changing winds carry it."

Kalli chuckled softly and nodded. "Indeed so. But one insect in the right place can change the course of worlds..."

"Therein lies the reasoning behind the fanatical and draconic policies of my home galaxy." Dolen chuckled softly. "When so often have you seen just such a thing occur, the thought remains firmly within your mind alongside whatever means you may possess to destroy said insect. We shall needfully avoid that end, where possible."

"And in the right place we have brought down two major powers of this world in the space of days."

"True enough," Dolen agreed, "Though I do not presume that the other powers of this world have not taken notice of their passing. The Awakened shall certainly have a better chance of success than lay open to them before, yet still the greater part of that road is before them. We, as the insects of the piece, have done nearly all that we may and must needs remain quite watchful for signs of the sleeper waking."

Kalli quietly watched the sunrise for a long moment. The clouds that covered the sky last night had cleared up and only scattered bits of clouds remained, and the morning was crisp and clear.

Noting the direction of her gaze and the lightening of the sky, Dolen nodded once and then looked to her with a questioning glance, "Shall we then see to our companion and return to our task within this city?"

Kalli said, "We'd better. Before he wakes up and they realize he's not a stupid, obedient servile."

"He certainly is not that," Dolen replied. "And in such am I certain that he would surely suffice to placate their suspicions to aught else, at least for a time. I doubt the experience shall prove restful for him, however, and a return to our task will take him soonest from a domain where he needs apply that subterfuge. Let us be about it, then." He headed for the door.

Kalli followed him out and down outside. In the common room of the inn there was a good deal of chatter about last night's escapades. Apparently the going word on the streets was that there was an accident there when the head Shaper was working late that caused an explosion in the main power core. But foul play was suspected because of the turrets at the back entrance found dead.

Dolen showed mild curiosity as to the source of the gossip, but nothing more than that which would be required for the role. He continued after a brief pause to listen and out onto the street, continuing on in the direction of the apothecary. It was certainly pleasing to learn that the creature they'd killed had been of considerable import to the project, the loss making the chance of restoration ever more remote.

They reach the apothecary without incident, but Rispy was not present, nor the woman who was on shift last night. A different woman, middle-aged human with her hair tied back in a bun wearing a red dress with some sheaves of notes in her hand and sorting pods.

"Greetings," Dolen offered to the woman with distant courtesy. "A servile was tendered for recuperation here last night, and I would inquire as to his current status and ability to resume duties."

She looked up at them and said, "Oh, a servile? Hmm, I think I have a note here about that..." She dug up a scroll. "Ah, yes. I'm afraid your servile was contaminated and sent off to the detention area for questioning and termination."

She gave them a look as if suspecting them of guilt by association, but she didn't offer them any compensation for their lost "property".

"I see," Dolen replied with arctic chill. "And your practice did not deem this seizure sufficiently noteworthy to report to the property owner, though clear instructions were left as to a means by which I may have been contacted and direction to do so in the event of any need?"

"It was not my shift," she said. "If you wish the matter cleared up or believe it to have been in error, please proceed to the detention center. It's right down that street, the gray stone building."

"Be assured that I shall do so," Dolen replied stiffly. "And that the 'oversight' in this matter shall be addressed accordingly."

He graced the woman with a stony gaze, then turned without further word to stalk from the shop, thoughts whirling about the circles of the unexpected complication. Even had the victim been Culago, Dolen would have felt honor-bound to arrange freedom once more. Kalli scowled a bit at the predicament, turning to follow him out down the street.

The detention center was, indeed, clearly identified as a cold, heartless stone building. Dolen continued without pause to the structure, seeking the main entrance and intent on finding an information source within.

The building was amply equipped with shackles, whips, and other pleasant devices. There was a grizzled man standing guard at the entry who looked over them as they approach. "State your purpose here," he demanded as they came to the door.

"I have come to inquire to the status and reasoning for the seizure of a servile property of mine," Dolen replied coolly, readily continuing the role of distantly aloof Eldar. The appearance and accouterments of this place did little to dissuade his purpose, instead strengthening the resolve to free Rispy from the likelihood of his ending.

"You'll need to speak with the administrator," the guard said coldly. "You may pass. But no trouble."

Dolen did not deign to respond to the implied threat, immediately dismissing the guard and continuing onward in search of this administrator. They would either prove more amenable or other means would need be applied, ones which would not be gentle.

There wasn't a clearly labeled office, but there were several doorways down the hall. The place was dimly lit even in the bright and beautiful morning, as much resembling a dungeon as possible for a structure that was fully above ground.

"Fools," Dolen muttered, the demeanor less a facade now than before as he began to check the doors for the presence of this foul prison's master.

The distant sound of thin screaming could be heard somewhere in the corridors, easily tracked down to an open area with shackles and metal posts to which victims could be chained. Rispy was currently stripped naked and tied to one of the posts and a robed human was nearby with a nasty whip. Judging by the marks on Rispy's body, he hadn't been shy about using it.

"I would suggest," Dolen flatly said, "That you leave further damage to my property to my discretion, until such time as your administrator bids else. Otherwise," he continued with dangerous calm, "it may well be returned to you beyond your most feverish imaginings. Direct me to this..." he spat the term out derisively, "person, immediately."

The robed man turned and looked coldly over to them. His skin had the faint glow marking him as a canister user. "I _am_ the administrator of this facility," he spat out. "And who are you? This servile is a rogue, filled with corruption and independent thoughts! It must be purged from it if it is to continue serving, or it must be destroyed."

"Just so." Dolen smiled thinly, walking nearer the man and then deliberately turning aside at an invisible line as though to avoid some stench. "He is indeed corrupted as you say, and do you so foolishly believe that he was not acquired for that purpose? Certainly even your mediocre abilities revealed the nature of the wounds he had sustained, does that suggest nothing to you then?"

"A disobedient creation is of no use to anyone," the Shaper said firmly. "Left to its own devices, it would spread its taint to the other serviles in town and they would begin to get independent thoughts!"

Dolen touched his temple and sighed in long-suffering fashion, shaking his head. "The creature was procured at great expense for a very specific purpose, not for mere manual labor! Do you believe that a standard servile would survive a moment against the claws of a battle alpha? This one can and has, provided with a weapon suitable for gladiatorial sport."

"Serviles are not allowed to possess weapons!" he snapped. "Only the Takers and the Awakened so allow their serviles to be armed."

Smiling at the man as though to a simpleton, Dolen replied, "Not so. The sport is indeed gaining some popularity among those who come from other worlds and differing cultures. What better game to place high-stake wagers upon than pitting one feral and dangerous beast against another? The pastime has proven quite lucrative, all told."

"Not that you're the staunchest defender of Shaper law," Kalli put in lightly.

The man smirked a bit and said, "You need to learn to control your property better!" He snapped the whip, it coming a bit close to Kalli but not touching her.

"My property," Dolen replied, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, "Is my concern, and would have remained so as it was left unconscious and without recourse in the hands of a healer to tend to its wounds before the next event. Its abilities are insufficient to escape my control, Mon'Keigh."

The man looked confused about being called "Mon'Keigh", especially considering that his name was Jon. Dolen sighed once more, the sound one of familiar exasperation in dealing with the meager intellects of lesser being bred of thousands of years of inherent superiority.

"Let us dispense with the trivialities, shall we?" Dolen waved a hand dismissively and continued, "You have no interest in the creature beyond the potential of his contaminating the serviles of this city, correct?" He looked at the man with a delicately arched brow in question, then seemingly satisfied without a word of affirmation continued, "I, on the other hand, may guarantee that shall not occur and have a vested interest in seeing him returned for my own amusement. What manner of inducement might you consider to bring our two purposes into agreement, hmm?"

Jon seemed fairly uncertain of what to say, but fairly convinced of his own superiority. "If what you say is true, I believe adequate compensation would assure me of your well meaning in the matter?"

"We are all reasonable beings here," Dolen replied, gracefully shifting to a more amenable stance, "and it would be ungracious indeed were you not to be properly recompensed for your admirable, if misplaced in this instance, dedication to the city's wellbeing."

The fool could at least be counted upon to reach the desired goal of greed with sufficient shepherding in that direction.

"Yes, I might be ... persuaded to forget about this incident, mhmmm..."

"And what might suffice to sweep this unfortunate occurrence away from memory?" Dolen prompted.

"That all depends, now," the Shaper said smoothly. "What are you offering?"

'Your life' Dolen mused silently to himself, but remained serene as he turned a hand palm-upward. "I am but a humble traveler in this land, while you perform important and needful duties here, I would welcome your insight that an agreement may be reached." Their ridiculous monetary system was easily subverted, what matter fool's gold for a fool?

"I'm sure canisters, gems, or sufficient gold would be adequately convincing," he said smoothly.

After the previous night's endeavor and what would follow, Dolen muses with vengeful satisfaction, canisters were going to be a highly sought commodity indeed. No hint of that showed, however, as he replied easily, "Gold or gems would be a preferred donation, you need speak only of the amount and we may proceed from there."

"Oh, I'd say three hundred gold would suffice. Yes. I'll forget this all for a mere three hundred gold." He grinned evilly at them.

"Done," Dolen replied, smiling thinly, "Though I must needfully ask for a brief period of hours to access the funds which you seek. After seeing the disruptions within the city last night, I do not carry such sums on my person. I am certain you may understand my caution."

"And I will remain here with your _property_ until such time," Jon replied with a greedy smile.

Kalli said, "You'd best get it clothed again and cleaned up. It's in no state for going anywhere like that."

He said, "Oh, of course, of course."

"See that it is so," Dolen warned quietly. "I shall already be required to see to its wounds yet again, most displeasing would it be to see a single additional one added in the meantime." He offered a faint nod, then turned to walk out, calling behind him, "We will return before the noon hour."

Kalli proceeded to head out with him without a glance back.

Waiting until they'd left the building and had achieved the relative anonymity afforded as just other beings on the streets, Dolen murmured to Kalli, "Though I might prefer his life, I would ask that you return once more for the pittance he asks as a blood price. In the interim, I shall scour the city for signs of our final destination here."

"I need to ask Asura for a pocket replicator," Kalli muttered, heading off back toward the ship with a nod. The streets had calmed down a bit after the uproar from last night, but they didn't appear to have connected the three of them to the incident as of yet.

Dolen chuckled lightly at her reply, but the mirth quickly vanished as he turned to the task at hand. The facility they sought would doubtless possess far more stringent security than had been placed upon it the night before, and would be in a structure suitably large for the task. With those factors in mind, he strode briskly off to continue the exploration, mindful of the hour that he must return.

Shops. Inns. Restaurants. Taverns. Nondescript storage sheds. Servile quarters. Offices. Barracks. Homes. Kennels. Continuing the search, Dolen watched for signs of particularly alert guardsmen or entrenched defenses. The vast majority of the city was of no interest to him, personally inclined to see the bulk of it burned to the ground for accepting the tainted rule, only signs which might lead him to the storage of the remaining canisters.

A large building in the northwest corner of town caught his attention. Another stone building of similar design to the detention center, but this one had a sign over the door that read "Secondary Research Center".

Dolen did not linger near the facility, nor try to gather any further information during the bright hours of the day which might draw attention from directions best left unstirred. Instead, he returned to the detention center to await Kalli's return, amusing himself in the interim by standing within clear sight of the guard and out-blanding him in stance and expression.

Kalli returned shortly thereafter with a handy pouch in hand and nodded to Dolen. Twitching a faint grin in the likely annoyed guard's direction, Dolen promptly dismissed the man from attention once more and gestured Kalli to follow as he wended his way back through the building to find the administrator again.

True to his word, Rispy was all cleaned up and clothed again. His weapons had been laid out on a table nearby. Another guard was watching him nervously, but Jon the administrator was present as well and waiting for his bribe. Dolen motioned Kalli forward to the man, crossing to the table to retrieve the weapons himself.

"Many thanks for providing temporary storage for my property, administrator," Dolen said. "I trust that there is naught else which need be attended to."

The man was indeed a fool to involve a guard of any sort, two might keep a secret... if one were dead. Then again, perhaps the guard would end up as such, a pity really.

The guard just stood there quietly as if he was not seeing anything. Kalli went to hand Jon the pouch. Jon just checked that it was actually gold in there, and seemed like more or less the requested amount, but didn't actually count it out here.

No answer forthcoming was sufficient to his ends, and Dolen turned a steely gaze on the servile and gestured curtly. "Come," he snapped, offering a shallow nod to the administrator before heading for the door out of this place before the temptation to destroy the tainted became overpowering.

Rispy scurried along obediently behind him, head to the ground and meek as one could wish. Dolen steered their path back toward the Alien Hotel, though quietly inquired as to Rispy's wounds along the way. There would be another night of work ahead of them, and if they required tending now would be the time to see it done.

Rispy said quietly, "I'm okay. I'll be fine."

A nod answered the reply, Dolen remaining else silent until the return to the hotel and the room set aside for their use. The night ahead would need be planned and attended to, but that was a matter for quieter spaces.

They received no more undue attention as they return to that location. There was speculation in the common room about who might have attacked the Shaping hall. Was it the Takers? The Awakened? Even Shaper agents, perhaps? They didn't appear to suspect aliens as the cause.


	11. Quiet Investigations

They arrived back at the hotel. Talk of suspicions of who was responsible for the "accident" in the Shaping hall last night was rampant, but Takers or Awakened were suspected, not aliens. So long as there were no squads of guards descending to question them, Dolen was content to let matters remain as they were for the moment. He stopped by the keeper to request that meals be brought up to their room for the three of them, then continued thence. The innkeeper nodded tacitly in agreement and went to prepare some food for them. Rispy and Kalli quietly followed him up the stairs.

Returning to their room, Dolen waited for the meal to arrive. "A few minutes, Rispy, then you may rest and replenish your strength whilst we discuss the plans for this evening's endeavor." He didn't mention the target just yet, leaving the subject for later discussion.

Rispy took a seat on one of the beds, grateful for the softness of it at the moment, and Kalli set his weapons aside on the table by the bed. "Thank you for coming back for me," he said quietly, staring at the floor.

"I would abandon none to such a place," Dolen replied, snorting lightly, "Much less one who has shown the mettle and spirit to fight for their home and people as you have. No gratitude is needful, it was merely a debt of honor to be paid to a comrade."

"I am, nonetheless, grateful," Rispy murmured.

There was a knock at the door, and a serving wench - well, cat actually - arrived with their food. The nali handed the tray off to Kalli, who thanks her, and then left again. Kalli handed a bowl to Rispy, who ate quietly.

Dolen waited for the server to depart, then offered a hand-shrug in reply. "It is, what was that phrase, Kalli May?" Dolen looked over to her questioningly, then chuckled, "Ah yes, 'all in a day's work'. Regardless, you must eat and rest, a full night is before us as I did indeed find the likely location of their storage facility."

Kalli munched a bit absently on her food.

Rispy gave a nod and said, "What is it that you are looking for?"

"It seemed unlikely that the facility that came to an unfortunate end last eve," Dolen said, "remained the sole repository of the canisters which the 'Enlightened' are so dependent. Assuming that to be true, whilst Kalli May returned once more to the ships I reconnoitered further until finding a secondary location within the city's walls."

"I think you're right," Rispy said. "I know there was somebody conducting research on the affects of canisters somewhere in town. But the Enlightened didn't listen much to his warnings."

"Not surprisingly," Dolen scoffed, "What heed does the cultist pay to anything save their own depravity? None. That which gives power is far too often an addiction that leads only further into the depths of corruption. Regardless, the facility indeed appeared to fall well within the parameters of what I sought, including heightened security in the wake of their recent loss."

"I know there were those of the Awakened who had started down that path before realizing what they were doing..." Rispy said quietly. "There was a Shaper named Tuldaric who was helping some of us learn powerful magic... he didn't tell us that he'd summoned and bound a demon in order to do it."

"Power is ever a heady drug," Dolen replied, "And most will go to any lengths to pursue it to the bitter and unpleasant end. One source of contamination may at least be removed from this world, the canisters, though we will need be careful in the doing as nothing is known of the new target beyond its location."

"So when some of us Awakened found out what was really going on, we didn't want anything to do with it and came here..." Rispy continued. "The ones who cast the powerful spells like the Kill spell that he used on us tonight? They're using demonic magic... That's what they're doing..."

"And it shall surely consume them," Dolen responded, "Should the Awakened not tend to it before then. Those who may follow shall need find other means to power, having no access to the taint of the canisters or the foul gods of Chaos to empower them."

"Makes me wonder," Rispy said. "If people learned the powerful spells by summoning a demon lord, did they then learn the lesser ones by summoning lesser demons?" Rispy mulled over his stew.

"I could not tell you," Dolen replied honestly, "The concept of magic as a whole is unfamiliar to me, and definitely on a level of repugnance in the place which was my origin. I would suspect, however, that the summoning of a greater evil would suffice for all the needed abilities."

"Serviles can't normally do magic," Rispy said. "Not without driving themselves mad to do it. But some were... altered. And then those vile Takers made canisters that work on serviles..."

"The nature and ways of magic," Dolen said, "Have needfully been of little interest to me save in the ways that they must be countered and dealt with upon the battlefield, Rispy. Your questions may be better directed toward an Elkandu of one caliber or another, though I might warn that they are assuredly mad in their own ways as well."

"What? I don't want to learn magic," Rispy said with a bit of a shudder. "No. No, no."

"Wise of you." Dolen chuckled quietly. "Not all would appear to be as inherently soul-destroying as others, yet does it make one wonder upon the nature of the spirit and the inclination to hold that power above the bared neck of others for one's own purpose."

"I've power enough in my hands and weapons," Rispy said. "I don't need to... do that..."

"Well said, Rispy," Dolen replied approvingly, "What more may any ask of themselves than to do what they may with the tools to hand? In truth, though I have indeed seen uses of Power which I would consider untainted, never has it been when beyond the confines of serving a greater purpose and the betterment of others. Self-aggrandizement is ever the broadest path leading to corruption."

Rispy nodded in agreement, and finished up his food, setting the bowl aside. "I'll rest, then... I might not be as strong as you, but I'll do whatever I can to help."

Dolen chuckled softly and moved to rest a light hand on the smaller being's shoulder for a moment. "Where it matters most, you are equal to any other. The soul, always that which soars above the flesh, beyond Power, and may deny control to all evils. But rest now. A long night is before us."

He stepped away and crossed to sink gracefully to a casual kneeling position at the far side of the room. Rispy smiled faintly at him and curled up in bed and was asleep in moments. Kalli cleared up their dishes and went to return them downstairs.

He might wish for greater stores of information for the night's assault, but Dolen could and would not complain upon the quality of the company. There was hope yet for this world as a whole should such beings gain the high ground and manage to defend it against all who might challenge.

Kalli returns momentarily and closes the door quietly and goes over to Dolen. "So what in the interim? Should we do some more scouting, then?" she murmured.

"When twilight is upon us, assuredly," Dolen replied, "I am wary of approaching too closely before we may be nearly ready to attend to the task at hand. The increased vigilance of the defenders would certainly lead them to identify us as suspect."

Kalli gave a nod and took a seat nearby, leaning back against the wall. "We'll find what we're looking for, one way or another, and we will deal with it by any means necessary."

"Proper and well prepared scouting would doubtless be preferred," Dolen replied, lowering his voice so as not to disturb Rispy's rest. "Yet there is much to be said for improvisation when time remains short to us. I would not see the opportunity laid out by the destruction of the Taker facility and its likely disruptive effects go to waste."

"We'll find it, if we have to tear this town apart building by building," Kalli muttered. "What of that researcher Rispy mentioned? Do you suppose we might get some information from there?"

"Perhaps," Dolen mused. "Yet would seeking out a social pariah for potential of the information he possesses serve our purpose well? Or would it merely serve to target the suspicion of the rulers of this vile city upon us? Already do we know the location of the next facility, I am not certain that the risk of searching this person out might be sufficiently beneficial to outweigh the risk."

"Well," Kalli said. "All we need to do is wear trench coats. They make you completely inconspicuous." From her tone, she was clearly joking.

"Trench coats?" Dolen asked with a quirked grin. "I have seen such worn by the leaders of the masses of the Imperial Guard, and had noted one thing only regarding them... they make identifying targets of preference quite simple."

Kalli chuckled faintly. "Indeed. Some people I've known insisted on wearing the things..." She pondered for a moment. "Regardless, I feel that speaking with this person may be beneficial. That their leadership would not listen to his advice probably doesn't imply that most people in town shun him or anything... otherwise he'd not still be around here."

Unfolding and rising, Dolen nodded to her. "As you wish, Kalli May. I will only restate my reservation that this individual may indeed be watched by those of higher station as a potential source of discontent and thereby adding a possibility of suspicion directed upon us for contacting him. Else, I shall readily acquiesce to your judgment in the matter."

Kalli shrugged a bit and headed downstairs, wondering precisely where this fellow might be found. His caution aired, Dolen followed readily enough and set his mind to the task of finding the man. First would be to find a source familiar with the workings of the city and then specify an interest in the theory and practice involved in the canisters. The name should rise readily enough from that avenue of inquiry, if in no other context than 'that crazy loon' who disputed their use.

The common room of the inn was filled with its usual array of beings from various planets, a few of them almost looking normal enough to fit into the everyday operation of the town. There was one aloof one sitting in the corner, however, whose pointy ears marked him as an elf, but his skin had the glow of a canister user.

Providence was indeed occasionally divine, Dolen mused dryly to himself at the appearance of the elf. He controlled the inherent disdain for the taint of foul magics and approached the being, halting a few steps away and offering a polite nod.

"I wonder if I may occupy a moment of your time?" Dolen asked.

The elf looked at them only slightly more disdainfully and arrogantly than normal, and gestured vaguely toward the chairs across from him. Taking the cue from the arrogance displayed, Dolen returns easily to the quietly aloof nature of his blood as he moves to take a seat.

"I could not help but notice the faint aura of the canisters and their power about you," he said, carefully choosing his words to keep the disdain of the topic from rising. "In truth I had considered such means myself, of late, and would inquire as to possible avenues of research within this city which may be known to you."

The truth being that he would sooner give his soul to the Infinity Circuit than descend to such corruptive powers, but revealing that would be counter-productive.

The elf, however, completely bought it. "You really should, yes. They offer much in the way of strength and clarity of thought. Most of the canisters in town are produced and distributed from the secondary research hall. But do avoid that fool, Tobar. He will likely attempt to convince you that they are of ill purpose."

"Ever are there those willing to avoid the acquisition of power for some greater purpose or supposed good," Dolen replied scornfully, then continued thoughtfully, "Yet even in opposition is there opportunity for gaining another perspective. To balance that view, what other might you suggest seeking the opinion of?"

"I would have suggested speaking with Head Shaper Merrod, a wise and powerful man, but he has appeared to be missing following the incident of the previous night in the primary research facility. He most likely is not dead, however, of course. One of such great power and clarity of thought could not so easily be slain. No doubt he is holed up somewhere continuing his research."

And so the wretched departed gained a name, not that it mattered to Dolen. "Without doubt," he agreed lightly, then rose, "I shall seek one of his contemporaries then to gather further enlightenment upon the matter, and leave you to your other pursuits."

The elf nodded to him and returned to sipping his beverage contentedly. He didn't seem to have thought anything particularly odd about the conversation whatsoever.

Dolen walked away without further word, content in the information which had been acquired and needing only now to find a source of information to locate the malcontent Tobar. To this end, he turned to a more general source that might know a greater part of the city's lore... the inn-keeper.

"I would ask a question of you," he said without preamble upon approaching the being in question.

The innkeeper glanced up from wiping a glass and said, "Yes?"

"I seek a denizen of this city," Dolen replied evenly, "Or two, to be more precise, both having some connection to the practice of canister usage. Tobar, and Administrator Merrod or a contemporary are the individuals in question."

"Tobar'll generally be found skulking around the secondary research center," he replied. "And Merrod? Dead, with any luck, in that little accident last night." He snorted softly.

"Despite more certain answer as to the second part of my query," Dolen responded with a faint sneer, "I suppose it is only to be expected of your kind. The first shall needfully suffice for the moment." He turned without further comment and strode for the door.

Kalli followed him out onto the streets with a faint smirk. "Secondary research center, eh? Know where that's at by any chance?"

"Follow me," Dolen replied simply and headed back in the direction of the facility he'd encountered earlier.

Kalli headed after him. They didn't encounter any undue attention along the way, and the guards standing outside the facility didn't even question their presence there. They didn't seem to think the two of them were the least bit suspicious.

Dolen walked by without a second glance at the guards, though ready for a confrontation merely by hard-earned reflex. That it did not come was by measures reassuring and troubling, the nature of this facility surely not quite what he had expected. He set that aside for the moment, however, instead entering and searching for signs which might lead to this Tobar or a person to do the same.

Not too far within he saw a man, lacking the canister glow and wearing robes, sifting through notes at a table and muttering to himself about one thing or another. He noticed them enter and looked up and said, "Yes, yes, what do you need?"

"Would you, perchance, be Tobar?" Dolen asked, the distinctive robes of this order seemed strangely at odds with the lack of clear taint.

"Yes, yes, that's me," he said distractedly, carrying his notes into an office and gesturing to them to follow.

Dolen followed quietly after, waiting for Kalli to enter and then closing the door behind them. "I would ask a moment of your time, if convenient," he said, walking nearer to observe the man and maintain casual speaking distance. "In light of recent events, I have come to question the stability of the canisters and their usage, an issue of some import as I had considered purchasing the same for my consumption."

Tobar made a face. "Oh, those canisters." He started filing away his notes. "They'll make a person dangerously unstable, they will. Definitely trying on the sanity, and requires a strong will just to maintain any sense about it. They're _addicting_ is what they are. The addiction of power, but even just looking at one will cause a person to want to use it, especially if they've already used many of them..."

"I see," Dolen replied musingly. "My own observations as to the nature of their power are not wholly different from your own assumptions, yet still does that temptation rise in light of what may be done with them. One wonders as to their availability in the wake of the events of the night past, however."

"Meh. Most of them are made right here, anyway. I've been testing and observing volunteer subjects these past month," Tobar said. "I don't like what I've seen. Not at all. They give power, and they give it easily, quickly, without thought or regard to the wisdom of its use or the sanity of its user. No, not good at all. Power is not meant to come like that. It's meant to be earned, slowly, over years of study."

"Power without purpose," Dolen murmured, slipping from the role without thought, "Leads to naught save corruption." He caught himself and straightened deliberately to offer a polite nod to the man, returning to more normal tones, "Might you be willing to show examples of what you speak? I would greatly appreciate an opportunity to gain further knowledge of the process in the interest of making a decision."

"Alright, here, come take a look down the isolation cells," he said, heading out into the hallway.

"By all means," Dolen replied, following quickly and paying the utmost attention... though not necessarily to what the man might assume. He already knew the dangers of power unrestrained and unguided, the taint and perversion of the soul which it wrought, yet the opportunity to view the environs with a soldier's eye to defense would be invaluable.

Tobar showed him the people in the isolation cells, with varying levels of glowingness and clear signs of madness, and not just from sitting in an isolation cell. The interior of the place did not appear to be heavily guarded, although there were defenses in the form of Shaper technology of varying sorts.

Dolen made all the appropriate thoughtful noises and gestures which would be expected in studying the afflicted, mentally taking note of the defenses and their appearance that Rispy might be asked regarding them later.

"Most foul," Dolen remarked, not bothering to cover the disdain that comes of his true opinion of those within the cells.

"This one here's the worst," Tobar said, indicating a glowing gibbering man. "Hallucinations, delusions of grandeur, he's not even remotely coherent most of the time. I don't know where he thinks he is or what he's doing, but his perceptions certainly don't agree with most people's."

"I believe that you have convinced me to avoid the use I had considered," Dolen replied, studying the indicated specimen with clear distaste. "Upon other worlds would ones such as these be removed wholly from existence and the source of their taint cleansed beyond any doubt."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tobar said. "And oh would I love to, but I'd never hear the end of it." He snorted bitterly. "I'm here to observe and record and report my findings. Not, of course, that any of them actually listen to me." He sighed.

"Perhaps they shall learn the error in their ways," Dolen replied consolingly. "Ever are those who seek power reluctant to remove any potential source of it from their grasp, and often such requires the intervention of forces beyond their knowing. Do not dwell overly long upon it, Tobar, nor spend long hours this day musing when it might be better turned to more pleasant pursuits."

No pity would be found within him for those who willingly stepped into the grip of the foul powers, but to sentence one who worked within the system in an attempt to dismantle it to death was a repugnant idea.

Tobar sighed. "At the very least I've kept the most unstable ones from gaining access to more canisters.. The ones who arestill running around are actually the more stable ones."

That was far from reassuring, considering the ones which Dolen had already encountered. What might one expect of those who sought power for naught but their own purpose though? He offered a distinctly polite bow to the man, then said, "Much yet lay before you, as surely as for us, and no longer shall I keep you from it. Remember my suggestion, Tobar, for the health of the spirit is like unto life itself."

Tobar gave a nod and returned the bow, and said, "Thank you for your consideration. I will do what I can."

Dolen could hope that the man would do so and not keep to the hours of his contemporary, as their fate would be much the same and without hesitation. He made his way back along the route they'd followed in, checking his former observations silently in passing on the way back out. Kalli headed out along as well stoically, mulling over what she had seen there. Tobar returned to his business thoughtfully as well.

Waiting once more until they returned to the anonymity of the street, Dolen remarked quietly, "One might wish he would take advantage of a day free from his toils and cares, staying late into the night shall doubtless be the death of him one day."

Kalli gave a bit of a nod. "He does seem to work overly hard. I'd hate to see all his work go to waste."

"As it must be," Dolen replied, offering a hand-shrug to the vagaries of fate. To such fickle hands must the man and his work be set, as his presence at the facility that night would mean his undoing. He mused silently on it as their path led back toward the hotel.

They returned to the hotel and Kalli passed through the common room without much of a glance toward the various aliens congregated within. Back in their room, Rispy was still sleeping soundly as the day passed slowly on.

Following after, Dolen glanced aside at Rispy with a faint smile, shaking his head as he crossed the room silently. "As well to allow him to rest," he said quietly, "Time enough to share what has been learned regarding the facility and the nature of its defenses."

Kalli murmured, "That Tobar, at least one person is sane in this town."

"True enough," Dolen replied. "With continuing effort such a voice of reason may act as the soft breeze which softens the raging winds of the hurricane. With fortune smiling, he may yet continue to do so and achieve greater works in future."

"For his sake I hope he's not a night owl," Kalli said with a grim smirk.

"As do I," Dolen agreed lightly. "The land may make use of such enduring idealists, though their impact may remain unfelt for long and frustrating years. Such a one might well prove ally to the cleansing which this world so clearly needs."

After some amount of time, Rispy awakened again, yawning and stretching.

"Welcome upon your return to the waking world," Dolen offered with quiet humor. "We find ourselves in need of one familiar with the technologies of this world to decipher what was found this day, if you are sufficiently aware to do so?"

"Maybe," Rispy said. "What was it that you saw?"

Dolen outlined the details of the building they had toured, including concise and detailed descriptions of what he presumed were defensive structures within.

Rispy nodded, listening. "Those energy spires you saw in some of the cells, they were to sedate the detainees and keep them from using their powers... There were crystal pylons as well of some sort, although not apparently directed at you."

Dolen raised a brow at this, the idea seeming preposterous and yet seemingly within the mindset of the man they'd spoken with earlier. Yet how had he managed to convince the others of the city to allow such slipshod security arrangements in light of the damage to the canister manufactory? Odd.

"The defenses would then appear," Dolen mused aloud, "to be largely directed toward imprisonment rather than counter-intrusion."

Kalli commented, "Although I'm not sure I'd care to test that if we broke in unauthorized in the middle of the night. I'm sure they could as easily be turned against intruders as well."

"True enough," Dolen agreed, "And yet would the opportunity exist until someone set the devices to redirect in such a fashion. Regardless, the setting is clear enough and an avenue of approach may be derived of it, the specific location of the canister storage being largely irrelevant as the building itself shall be demolished."

Rispy gave a nod, and said, "I won't count on the pylons being so docile if we went in there at night, especially after last night, but just maybe..."

"Of such small uncertainties," Dolen chuckled and grinned faintly, "are life and living made. If either of you had truly sought a calmer existence, then might a cozy home and family be within your grasp even now. I do not," he glanced around thoughtfully, then back to them, "see such tranquil environs surrounding us now, however."

Rispy said, "I know the risk. But I will go regardless. If it were safety that I sought, I would have remained in Hodaxa, or way back in Medab."

Dolen raised a hand in gentle forestalling. "No offense was offered any here, only speaking of the knowledge which all present are aware of as to the fragile nature of our paths. There is little which may be done regarding what is before us save to wait and see what may transpire in a few hours time."

Kalli suggested, "Perhaps a bit of dinner before we go. It's been a while since breakfast. Or was that lunch?"

She pulled out a pizza from somewhere and offered Rispy a slice. He peered at it curiously and took it tentatively.

"I suppose," Dolen replied reluctantly, though offering a quirked grin as he removed a gauntlet of his armor methodically and set it aside before taking advantage of the offer. "Though shall I ever question your fascination with this supposed food substance."

"Would you prefer some more of that stew?" Kalli said lightly, munching on a piece of pizza.

Rispy made a strange face as he took a bite and commented, "It is... different."

"No, certainly not," Dolen replied and took a bite in deliberate support of his denial of the idea, then sighed softly as he chewed. "Though perhaps one day," Dolen said after dispensing with the first bite, "May I have the opportunity to introduce you to much more appealing fare, including wine which is fit for more than removing a Space Wolf's plentiful hair."

Kalli chuckled softly. "If you like." She grinned at him.

Rispy finished his pizza with a bit of puzzlement as to just what breed of ornk was used for the sausage on it.

"One does not live by service rations and pizza alone, Kalli May." Dolen chuckled lightly, the amusement fading to a fond melancholy. "Though the meals of younger years are barred to me, perhaps the El'dari are sufficiently similar to enjoy similar tastes."

He tilted his head in quiet dismissal and downed the remainder of the slice in short, business-like order. Kalli pulled out some cola to wash it down with and ate up the pizza. Rispy wiped sauce off his hands absently. Dolen did not indulge in more than one, the oddity still strange to him and all the more so for its endless origins within Kalli's pack. He wiped the faint smear of grease from his fingers and returned the gauntlet to its normal place, and settled quietly nearby to watch the other thoughtfully.

Rispy said, "What is it like where you are from? Are there serviles there, too?"

"No," Dolen replied quietly, "Only here have I seen those of your kind, Rispy. The land which was once my home was solely of those of my blood, only traveling since has revealed the broad diversity of beings which may be found throughout the universes as a whole."

"Some of the off-worlders here seem very strange," Rispy said.


	12. Escape from Karanen

Time passed. Night fell. One could tell because the crickets started chirping.

The conversation had been an idle one, broadening the servile's horizons and whetting his curiosity by degrees regarding the species and worlds which lay beyond the one with which he was familiar. It had inevitably wound down to companionably silence as the hours passed into the afternoon and day faded to the gray of twilight. Dolen stirred from his meditative calm and rose quietly at last, checking his weapons habitually.

"Are all prepared to depart?" he asked lightly, "Much the same as the night hence, only the destination and level of uncertainty as to the nature of its defenses is different."

Rispy put on his weapons and said, "I'm ready."

Kalli gave a nod of agreement and stood herself with a stretch.

Provided that nothing unusual might bar their path, the quiet descent from the balcony they'd availed themselves of the night before would serve as readily this night. The growing shadows lurking beyond would aid them as well as they might steal into the night toward their goal.

Things didn't end up going quite as smoothly as last night, and it appeared that someone saw them this time. But, as luck would have it, it wasn't one of the guards. It was Tobar. He was carrying a large sack full of notes. "What are you doing?" he said quietly. He made no move to call the guards or raise an alarm.

Dolen removed his helm, holding it beneath one arm as he studied the man for a moment in silence, thoughtfully considering his options. The most obvious and strategically correct avenue would be to eliminate the man and remove any witness who might reveal their identities or sound an alarm, this did not appeal greatly after speaking with the man earlier however.

"We are going to destroy this facility, as we did the other," Dolen replied calmly, deciding to offer truth on a whim though the idea was surely mad. "The manufacture and distribution of these canisters has created an imbalance in this world which may only lead to further corruption as time passes. This cannot be allowed. You should have heeded my suggestion, Tobar, as now you must make a difficult choice."

Tobar gave a faint smirk in the dark. "I do not believe that that shall be necessary." On the other side of town, there's the sound of an explosion in the distance rumbling that can be heard easily even from here.

"And why is that?" Dolen asked quietly, glancing only briefly in the direction of the distant sound before returning his full attention to the other man.

"I've already taken care of the matter," Tobar said, adjusting the pack over his shoulder. "And, I believe, not standing around on the streets would no doubt be a good idea."

"Then lead on and explain quickly as to why we should believe it to be thus," Dolen replied, gesturing past him. "You must forgive if I am somewhat doubtful even now of the self-proclaimed 'Enlightened' allowing such to occur without opposition."

Tobar headed on toward a private home, presumably his own, unlocked the door with a small key and ducked inside. Dolen followed and stepped within, but remained silently near the door to await the man's explanation to his question. That the other would have had access to the canisters in question was without doubt, yet other matters remained unlikely from the perspective of a paranoid militaristic command structure.

"Most of the time," Tobar said, "I end up working in the secondary research facility alone, observing and making notes, especially late in the day. Oh, you'll be able to see for yourself quite clearly, you don't have to take my word on it..."

He was nervous and shaking a bit. He was really not the type who usually betrayed the ones he was working for like this.

"Go on," Dolen replied blandly, the man's apparent unease and emotional state adding greater credibility than his words might suggest. Clearly a researcher rather than a being of action, which translated with blinding clarity into body language. That was something which would need be given further thought before leaving.

"You were right... I couldn't do it, I couldn't keep watching people destroying themselves in a blind hope of gaining quick power with those damned canisters... It draws them in, they might think one canister is safe, the 'Enlightened' kept telling them that they were perfectly safe, but they'd use more and more and..."

He sat down, pouring himself a glass of something and drinking it in an attempt to ease his jitters.

Dolen sighed softly, folding his arms and propping himself against the wall. "And this led you to what action precisely, Tobar? Speak of details, as your life may well depend upon it in short order."

If havoc had erupted in such a way that only one with sufficiently high clearance could have achieved, then suspicion and paranoia would mix readily with the panic which would ensue at the loss of their precious resource. The results of such madness were likely to be unpleasant and bloody reprisals.

"Sabotaged the power core in the secondary research facility to overload," Tobar explained. "Made sure the canister storage rooms were destroyed first as well... Nobody else will use them now..."

"And have you considered what path you shall take from here?" Dolen asked. "Any who may have had access will doubtless be interrogated thoroughly before the event is laid to rest, and, you must pardon my saying so, but as a scholar rather than one accustomed to deeds of violence and deception..." he gestured lightly at the man, "Your skill at masking the subtleties which would let slip the lie are somewhat disrupted."

"I'm intending to leave and go as far away from here as I can. These lunatics can destroy themselves, but I want no part in it."

"Then take what you must and come with us, Tobar," Dolen replied calmly. "I have little doubt that the Awakened would find use and welcome the presence of one who has not only spurned their enemy but brought pain to them in the doing. There might you also continue your studies with others of similar inclination."

Tobar tossed back his drink and stood with a sigh and went to collect his belongings. "Less chance of getting killed there I suppose," he muttered.

Dolen chuckled softly, shaking his head bemusedly as the man hurried off to the task. He had no doubt whatsoever that Tobar would be accepted within the community of the Awakened, particularly if presented to the wisdom-seeking leader of the city of Hodaxa. Those two would likely find much more in common than the man might suspect at this moment. There was little time for it, however, as they would need leave soon.

Tobar gathered up some crystals and research notes too valuable to leave behind, not even bothering with clothing, and packed it away. "Alright, that should do."

"Very well." Dolen nodded, pushing lightly away from the wall and re-setting his helm. "I have little doubt that there is not some measure of confusion following the untimely demise of Administrator Merrod, yet I will not trust too greatly to fate in risking remaining another night here. Let us be off and away, quickly."

Rispy was not especially eager to remain either, for one. They headed for the door, glancing about to ensure that the attention was currently upon the research hall rather than random side streets.

"I shall take point, Kalli May to guard our backs," Dolen said quietly as they emerge, then glanced to Rispy. "And you make certain as to Tobar's safe passage else. We must remain as quiet as is possible under the circumstances and move at a pace which may not be wholly accustomed. Let us go." He waited a moment to assure that all is in order, then proceeded with rifle unslung. No careless jaunt this night, not with mayhem abounding.

Rispy gave a nod, baton in hand and fully prepared to fight. If the guards saw them skulking around tonight, they'd most likely not be so easily convinced as they were last night. They might be slow, but they were not completely stupid.

Dolen steered their path through the shadowed streets, seeking less traveled avenues which would lead to the gates and detouring as needed to avoid patrols or gatherings of gawkers drawn by the spectacle of a second night's explosive display. Their goal was not to engage in urban warfare but to make as quiet an exit as possible, and he used the advantages of sensors and training to their fullest.

The skies were clear and starry tonight. But little attention was paid to them as they made their way through town swiftly and quietly. The guards appeared to be paying more attention to what was happening at the facility or trying to track down the culprit from there, not realizing that he was already on the other side of town by now.

The few who might note their passing would undoubtedly spread word of it later, but the idea was of little concern to Dolen as they would be long gone and have no need of returning to this place again. Only the gates might yet remain an obstacle, the streets fortuitously clear of danger, but that danger would be dealt with when the situation might be observed directly.

As one might expect, the gates were locked up tight and the guard on them tripled. That would most likely not be the safest method of exiting the city from.

Unsurprising, Dolen mused silently, turning attention outward from the gates in search of buildings or other structures which might rest against the walls and allow them access. Barring that they could be climbed readily enough were a place of semi-seclusion readily available to their use, though not necessarily preferred for one reason and another.

There didn't appear to be any buildings providing sufficient cover nor up against the walls. Worse, the guards at the gate appear to have noticed them skulking about nearby and were on alert.

Dolen returned in the direction they had come, motioning the others to precede him and assuming the rearguard for the moment until they might pass beyond the attention of the guards behind or be called to battle by them. They made it away without further incident, and the guards didn't pursue them, perhaps assuming them to be someone on a legitimate errand at night.

Once back in the alleys, Kalli whispered, "Best shot is finding a stretch of wall not near the gates and climbing over it. We're not getting out that way without a decent fight on our hands."

Dolen nodded shortly in agreement, the conclusion one which he'd already assumed and returned this way in pursuit of. There was a great deal of wall which might be used to the purpose, and he drew the climbing disc from his pouch as he set off to locate a quiet section.

He found one readily enough, but even as he was preparing to do that, a patrol of guards searching for the culprit in this fiasco showed up and demanded that they halt and drop their weapons.

"Guard him, Rispy," Dolen said quietly, then dashed quickly to one side to draw their attention as he opened fire.

Spells they might know to account for the speed of their own kind, but seeing much the same without the benefit of incanted warning should provide a momentary advantage. Fortunately, the guard patrol did not have a spellcaster with them to give them further trouble, but they nonetheless opened fire with batons and drew swords. Kalli whipped out her saber and danced in, slashing at them and cutting down two of them with one swipe. Dolen landed a hit on the thigh of one of the guards, causing him to stumble and fall.

They were doubtless little more than pawns, looking to do no more than their assigned duties on a night like any other and looking forward to returning to friends and family for a meal or good night's sleep. That knowledge did not dissuade Dolen from continuing to weave and fire in the least, however, as there were always those who fell afoul of things beyond their ken.

Rispy fought off a guard that got too close with his sword, knocking the human's blade aside with a quick movement. One of the guards fled in an attempt to go get reinforcements, yelling an alarm at the top of his lungs. Caught up fighting three at once, one of their swords cut Kalli deep in the leg. She stumbled back, remaining on her feet only by adjusting gravity to remove weight from that leg and wincing in pain.

Dolen dispensed with the rifle for now, drawing pistol and sword to step quickly into the breach, offering the guard attacking Kalli another target even as he snapped a shot in the direction of the fleeing guardsman. The call to arms would mean further difficulty were it to reach ears attuned to such, and that was something which must be silenced if possible.

He failed to strike the fleeing guard, who ducked behind a corner to avoid further attacks. Kalli clenched her teeth against the pain and ignored the blood flowing out of her leg, letting her cybernetics deal with it as she swiped at the remaining guards with her saber, cutting the sword of one of them off at the hilt.

Ill fortune indeed, yet might time favor them with some small measure of grace. Dolen returned to the task at hand, turning pistol and power sword to those which remain in a flurry of blows aimed more at occupying their defenses than striking for the kill, hopefully providing the opportunity for others to seal the task quickly.

The remaining guards were shortly killed or disabled without further serious injury to their party, although Rispy took a few minor cuts. Once they were down, Kalli said, "Let's get out of here posthaste, before reinforcements show up."

Dolen merely nodded, holstering his weapons and retrieving the climbing disc in silence. He pressed a crystal control on it and rested the device lightly against the wall while holding the strap, the disc hummed lightly and streaked upward along the wall.

A faint quiver in the line denoted a ready state, and he looked aside to Kalli in question, "Are you able to ascend, Kalli May? This line shall suffice to carry all three if the added weight of one or the other would prove of difficulty."

Kalli adjusted the gravity a bit to think down was above her head, and lifted into the air. Tobar was about scared to death from the combat and quite eager to get out of here as soon as humanly possible.

Dolen waits no longer, slipping the loop around his wrist and crouching, motioning Rispy near, "Arms around my neck, and hold tight, the ascent shall be quick." Once the servile was settled as well as he may be, Dolen gestured the other man closer with an open arm. "And I shall carry you, with similar warning."

When all was arranged, he tugged lightly on the line and it began to retract rapidly, the three spinning momentarily in the air until Dolen twisted to bring his feet in contact with the wall and run lightly upward.

Even as they were ascending, the sounds of approaching reinforcements could be heard, and thorns struck the wall just below them as they reached the top. Kalli dropped down over the far side of the wall remaining hovering a few inches above the ground so as to avoid further mangling her leg.

Dolen wasted no time atop the wall, giving no opportunity for his passengers to gain their breath or a moment of ease, instead passing swiftly to the other side and descending in equally swift fashion. He returned Tobar to his feet and crouched once more to allow Rispy to debark, then rose to retrieve the disk with a faint snap of the line.

Returning the disc to its pouch, he gestured into the night. "Quickly away, their hue and cry shall doubtless bring them storming this location soon enough. Wounds will needfully await a return to the ships." The last was offered with a faintly apologetic nod in Kalli's direction, though he was quite aware that she was as much accustomed to such inconveniences as he. "Kalli May, to point, and I shall watch the rear."

Kalli floated on ahead rapidly without touching the ground. Rispy and Tobar headed off behind her, the sounds of shouting and guards being rallied behind them.

Unslinging his rifle once more, Dolen followed quietly in their wake, watchful and wary of any signs of pursuit which might haunt them. Other directions he left of necessity to his companions.

Fortunately, they managed to escape into the wilderness and return to the ships without any search patrols locating them or firing at them. Dolen returned immediately to his own ship and slipped into the control gestalt, bringing the sleek shape to a thrumming hover and turning it to face the direction of the city that its weapons may be brought to bear.

"Tend to your wounds first, Kalli May," he commed, "Any who might follow this far shall surely find their persistence gaining them little."

Kalli said, "Roger," and ushered the servile and researcher onto the Darknova, sealing up the hatch behind them and taking out the first aid kits for restoring her health to normal.

Remaining closely attentive to sensor returns, Dolen eased from the edge provided by battle and the adrenaline surge of rapid flight. They were certainly common enough elements, as was the knowledge of the point where such were no longer truly needful in the pursuit of survival. He awaits the signal that all is in readiness for their return flight to Hodaxa.

Even as Kalli was tending her leg so that she was not in immediate danger of bleeding to death or anything, a large group of soldiers and creations from the town arrived on the scene, with a Shaper leading them.

Dolen chuckled coldly as the small army approaches, having little concern within the hardened shell of his craft as he moved it to hover lightly above the treeline and brought shield and weapons to full combat power. Now might the neo-barbarians of this world learn the error of their ways... He didn't open fire directly on them, instead turning the heavy cannons to tear through the nearby foliage and plow furrows in the ground before them.

The human guards rapidly stepped back in surprise, with many a "What the ..." before turning to flee from the site. The Shaper yelled at them a bit and brought a Mass Energize spell to protect himself and his creations, arrogant even now.

Barring heavy artillery the likes of which were mounted on the walls of cities on this world, there was little which concerned Dolen to be found in the matter. "Certainly far too many canisters in use in this land," he commed with grim amusement as he opened fire on the Shaper and his constructs. "Already corruption leads them to believe themselves gods."

The creations were destroyed quickly enough, even the Shaper's spells not sufficiently protecting them against his attacks. Miraculously, however, the Shaper appeared to have survived, although from the looks of things, he probably wished that he hadn't.

Dolen could well imagine the terror the being might feel at the sight of his minions vanishing from existence and the army at his back having fled in horror, but such small services as he might provide to this world would be gladly done and he opened fire on the Shaper himself. One less source of corruption to foul this place, one that the Awakened would need not deal with themselves. Even the Shaper's spells and heavy canister augmentation weren't sufficient to save him from the second attack. The Shaper mercifully bit the dust.

Returning to the less visible vantage near the ground, Dolen commed serenely, "Pay no heed to the fire, Kalli May, merely the local flora and fauna proving in need of trimming from the evolutionary chain."

Kalli chuckled softly and said, "You know, there are times I'm glad for cybernetics and genetic enhancements. That would have dismembered any normal human..."

"There would appear to be advantages to such, just as there are to armor," Dolen chuckled lightly, remaining attuned to the sensor return though he doubted highly that any other might be foolish enough to venture forth again this night. "I trust from your seeming lack of concern," he adds, displaying a hint of his own, "That the wound shall not prove beyond recovery?"

"Meh, I've had worse," Kalli replied. "Shall we be off then?"

"As you are ready, Kalli May," Dolen replied, the answer sufficing readily enough for now. "A final return to Hodaxa is all which may yet lay ahead before turning our attention to other details formerly overlooked. The Awakened shall surely be glad of the assistance which may be offered prior to our departure." He chuckled and set a course for the village in question.

Kalli turned her ship over in the direction of the town of Hodaxa once again, Rispy and Tobar tending to their own minor cuts and bruises meanwhile. Their return journey was short enough at the speeds they traveled, and Dolen guided them to a nearer landing to the village than they'd done before without explanation. He disembarked quickly enough and crossed to the Darknova, waiting for the landing procedures to be complete that he might board.

Kalli set down the ship and powered down the engines and opened the hatch. There was a large bandage on her leg, but Rispy and Tobar didn't look much the worse for wear, aside from a few minor cuts on Rispy's face and hands.

"Rispy?" Dolen approached the servile. "Would you be willing to escort Tobar into Hodaxa to find lodging for the night? A few details yet remain which must be attended to here by myself and Kalli May."

There was no reason to keep the two away from a night of rest to ease the stresses of the battles and other conflicts past, while he and Kalli looked to completing the last details remaining here.

Rispy gave a nod and said, "Come with me, Tobar. You'll be safe here." Tobar nodded nervously, going along with him toward the city.

Dolen was certain the two would be fine, but he watched them depart for a moment nonetheless. They were natives to this world, and well aware of what might happen should they run afoul of the dangers which might rise... small chance of that, he rather suspected. Dismissing it for now, he turns and enters the Darknova, offering Kalli a polite nod even as he examined her movements with a critical eye.

"Well indeed that you have been gifted with such enhancements," he said quietly, "Though such is always the price of our calling. Regardless, what capacity the seemingly bottomless bag of yours? Its use may prove of greater utility than any other transport available."

"I don't really know, but I was able to stuff inside it two hundred pizzas, several dozen liters worth of soft drinks, and a small arsenal without any problems."

"Well let us find out, shall we?" Dolen asked with a quirked grin, flickering mischief in his eyes. "Those of Hodaxa may certainly find use for as great a quantity of this world's absurd currency as we may provide, as well as what gems may be available to the purpose. Serving that need shall doubtless cause greater damage to those which might oppose them than anything else."

Kalli randomly began to pull out a variety of guns from her bag, of both energy and projectile varieties. It would appear that she had raided a military base and shoved everything inside into her bag. Which, she actually had, back at the Alteran base on Glassandia. Dolen watched the process with bemused interest, the sheer number and differing lethalities of the hardware emerging serving to remind him to remain on the better side of Kalli's temper.

"Quite the array of destruction, Kalli May," he remarked dryly. "Perhaps expecting to conduct a single-handed invasion of a planetary system in the near future?"

"Well, we cleared out the weapons lockers in the old Alteran Marine Corps base on the planet Glassandia that were left behind after Alpha killed them all for being assholes..."

"Quite practical," Dolen acknowledged, idly hefting one of the weapons to test its weight and making a rough estimate of what has already been removed. "A few hundred pounds at best, was your bag near its capacity with that which it contained? It may prove needful to apply other means of transport if such is the case, as gold..." he shook his head in bemusement, "is quite heavy in the quantities I envision."

"I'm not really too sure just what it's capacity is. The Elkandu that 'sold' it to me just said it'd probably hold however much I wanted. I'm not sure if he meant a small moon, however."

Dolen chuckled lightly. "My purpose is not so grandiose as that, merely a sufficient amount to supply them readily with equipment and mercenary aid for the foreseeable future. Their use of gems might prove of greater value in terms of space and weight, perhaps a mixture of the two?"

Kalli gave a bit of a shrug and said, "Gemstones do tend to be more valuable, pound for pound, than gold..." She tapped at the replicator and a pile of gold and gemstones fizzled into existence in the slot.

"Then a smaller amount of gold," Dolen said, "and a variety of gemstones, such shall surely suffice to the purpose. I will remain cautiously optimistic that the faction is indeed as it appears and shall not change radically in the near future, this world is in dire need of such as they."

"Better than the other wackos around here regardless," Kalli commented, scooping the items into the pouch and replicating more. "Although judging by Rispy and what he's said, I don't think they're hiding much."

"Ever may appearances and assumptions deceive," Dolen replied, grinning faintly. "And yet that same lesson learned has been forced to adopt to other changes which have been encountered. Matters were considerably simpler when all which might be chosen was good or ill and naught between."

"Ever shades of gray things really are when you look closely at them and remove all prejudice from the matter," Kalli murmured. "Some, certainly, a considerably darker gray than others, though."

"Perhaps," Dolen replied, "Though through belief and ideal may there truly not be that which might be considered 'right' when standing against the darker shades of 'wrong'? Still uncertain, the world ever is, and I suppose each must answer that question within their own heart and soul." He shifted to a casual and restful stance nearby, musing a bit.

"I imagine, as a whole and in general, they're most likely more on the side of light than the Takers and Enlightened, although as we've seen, not everyone in Karanen is really all that 'dark'."

"The general population of any world is always such," Dolen agreed quietly, "Save perhaps in the most extreme where corruption and evil has suffused to the very heart of society itself. Even then, always will there be those who may recognize the error of their ways and turn from them with the aid of others as some did before the fall of the Chaos Gods. The Awakened may turn that to their advantage, a popular uprising."

"Here's to hoping," Kalli said, scooping a pile of diamonds into the bag. "Think that'll do?"

"The night entire might we spend attending to the task," Dolen replied, dismissing the easy stance, "Yet still might it be insufficient to the purpose. Or perhaps too great to be borne?" He chuckled quietly. "Certainly it shall be welcome, regardless, and doubtless beyond what might have been expected in addition to the news which we bring. Shall we see to it, then?"

"Yes, let's. No doubt if too many valuables appeared out of thin air, the entire planetary economy would crash overnight." Kalli smirked. "But if they're smart about it, they can go a long way with it."

"Perhaps they'd find something more substantial than gold or gems to place their faith in," Dolen muttered and snorted lightly, then chuckled, heading for the hatch. "That is not our task, however, instead to bolster their efforts and leave them greater hope than may have been felt before. A prosperous venture in that regard, all told."

Kalli stood and limped a bit over to the hatch and climbed out.

Dolen glanced over at her, brow raised in faint concern, "Would you prefer to nurse your wounds, Kalli May? I may assuredly see to what little remains here if travel seemed against better judgment. There is surely no need to press yourself when all is nearly done here."

"Oh, I'll be fine," she muttered unconvincingly.

Dolen laid an arm across her path, holding a hand out. "I shall deliver their aid, Kalli May, while you return to rest and recuperate. Your spirit is admirable, but far better to convalesce than find yourself endangered by stubbornness or, worse yet, forced to rely on the shoulder of an Eldar to limp home," he finished with a smile, shaking his head in quiet amusement.

Kalli gave a faint grin and handed over the bag. "Alright, alright, I'll take a break and sit this one out then." She gave a bit of a bow to him and returned to her ship.

Dolen chuckled softly, waiting to make certain she found safety without mishap, then turned and trotted swiftly to the town. Rispy and Tobar would take care of themselves, he would approach the meeting hall and await the appearance of the Learned one come morning, should she not be like many other scholars and be yet still at her studies.

The guards at the gate, at least, recognized him and allow him entry without much question. Learned Aller was, however, still awake and at her studies even at this late hour. Finding her thus was of no great surprise to Dolen, and he proceeded to gain her attention with a soft clearing of his throat.

"There is news of that which I spoke before, Learned Aller," he said lightly, moving closer in remembrance of her poor eyesight. "Good news indeed on several fronts."

She glanced up at him wearily and said, "Oh, yes, you have returned. Please, be seated if you like, and tell me of what news that you bring."

Dolen didn't avail himself of a seat, preferring most often to stand as he had grown accustomed over time, but related to her the events of the past few days involving the destruction of the canister manufactory and supply.

"Rispy shall doubtless be invaluable to your cause," he added at the last. "He is brave of heart and stout of spirit, an asset of great worth in the days to come..." He paused, having not yet mentioned Tobar in the telling, then continued cautiously, "There is another with him at the moment that you may find of aid as well, a man who strove to work within the system of the Enlightened to dismantle and discourage the use of the canisters foul taint. In truth, it is to him, Tobar, that the credit is due in destroying the remaining supply."

Aller listened attentively and nodded. "Tobar, yes, I know of him, he tried to discourage the Enlightened from their heavy canister usage... But Rispy? He has courage and spirit, but I doubt he would be content to remain in Hodaxa."

"Perhaps," Dolen replied, though not without some regret at taking a resource from what lay before them, the idea of allowing the servile's obvious curiosity and intellect to develop beyond the scope of their world had potential. "I shall speak directly to him upon that, and will leave Tobar to your discretion, which means only this remains to your attention..."

He walked forward, opening the flap of the bag, then began pouring the store of gold and gems out for her perusal.

"Consider this a small contribution to your cause. Use it wisely, and consider the hiring of those from other worlds who might be persuaded to aid you in this matter." He closed the bag, thinking a moment, then smiled thinly. "Say also that a chance of returning from whence they came may be available in time, a return to this world of those who might transport them elsewhere may doubtless be arranged."

Aller's eyes widened as she looked to the pile of wealth, and said, "You have my thanks and gratitude, on behalf of all the Awakened, for all that you have done for us of late. You are most welcome within our fair city." She gave him a bow. "If anything I might provide you would ask of me, I would be glad to share my knowledge and assistance as well."

"We came to aid, and ask nothing in return," Dolen replied with a quiet smile. "Be well, Learned Aller." With that, he turned and strode from the room and out into the streets, one final bit of business left ahead to be attended.


	13. Departure from Terrestia

The meeting with Learned Aller had been sufficiently productive, tying the few remaining skeins of their purpose upon this world together and knitting them closed. Dolen left the meeting hall without a backward glance, all that may be done having been done with the skills and resources possessed by he and his comrade-in-arms. Only one final detail need be attended to, and that would surely be found readily enough nearer the gates.

There was a small inn near the gates close to where they'd parked the ship, with a sign depicting some sort of creature and some type of fruit. It was the most obvious candidate in the vicinity. Dolen headed there, relatively certain that the servile would take advantage of the simple and easy route provided by the prominent establishment. It was a cozy enough place, with a warm fire crackling on the hearth and an elderly servile half-dozing in a large chair tending to business here. Rispy was sitting quietly eating some bread and stew.

Serene, Dolen muses to himself, then shook his head briefly and crossed toward Rispy, "Would you be adverse to a moment of company?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all," Rispy murmured, gesturing at the chair across from him.

Dolen took the offered seat, settling lightly at its edge and studying the servile thoughtfully. "I have spoken with Learned Aller and resolved all that yet remained for Kalli May and I upon this world," he remarked, "Yet would I have considered it poor manners indeed to have departed without further word to our erstwhile companion."

"I'm okay," Rispy said. "Nothing permanent. Don't know what I'm going to do here now, though." He gave a bit of a shrug, looking down into his stew.

"No thought has been given to the future, then?" Dolen quietly asked. "Surely some vision has settled in your heart and soul to lend its guidance. Go forth and slay the evils of this world, perhaps, or merely acting in the defense of what you may call home... there is great honor and satisfaction to be found within either pursuit."

"Not that I ever felt like I was really welcome here or really fit in," Rispy murmured with slight shrug, eating his stew quietly.

"Or," Dolen remarked, drawing the word out thoughtfully before continuing, "Does the lure of that which lies beyond the single world which you have known since birth call to your spirit? Much indeed may be learned in distant realms as well, and may be welcome indeed in distant years when you find your heart calling for you to return to your origins."

Rispy glanced up with a strange look and murmured, "There's much in the universe I have never seen nor dreamt possible before... I don't know, I think it may be limiting myself if I remained here..."

Dolen inclined his head in faint acknowledgement. "Perhaps, and perhaps not. Some may pass their lives entire to the service of a single world and family with no lack felt in their heart, while others..." He offered a hand-shrug as he stood. "The decision is yours, Rispy. We shall remain until an hour past dawn, find what you need within yourself and make peace with it." He nodded to the servile, then turned to head for the door.

Rispy gave a bit of a nod to him as he left and returned to mulling over his stew thoughtfully.

No further need requiring his attention in town, Dolen left without further ado to return to the Darknova and apprise Kalli May of the likelihood of recent events including the likelihood of another joining them on the journey onward.

Kalli was getting things prepared for the journey off-world again, tending to injuries a bit, listening to music, and munching on non-pizza food. In this case, celery. With peanut butter. Dolen feigned, though only somewhat, shock at the appearance of something beyond her beloved and much fabled pizza, the concept much more familiar and appealing to him which led to a light-fingered snaring of one of the stalks.

"Surely some blow has stricken my senses and caused hallucination," he remarked with a grin, taking a bite.

"What?" Kalli said distractedly, licking a bit of peanut butter off of a finger. "How'd it go?"

"Quite well overall," Dolen replied, smothering his amusement and taking another neat bite. "The Awakened prosper and the seed of an idea has been planted which the Dancers on the Edge of Death may find useful to journey here one day regarding. Now that the Warp network is disabled, there is a supply of off-world personnel which may be drawn to the cause, or given transport elsewhere if they desire."

Kalli gave a nod. "Well, that's that, then. Unless you can think of something else here which requires our attention?"

Dolen attended to another bite, polishing the stick off and settling with a quiet smile. "An hour past dawn and we may depart," he replied. "There is still that which we may find of some aid to us upon this world, though the spirit may not yet know its path."

"Alright then," Kalli said, reclining in her seat. "I trust Tobar and Rispy made it back okay? It's not like there are monsters randomly roaming the countryside attacking everything in sight... well... maybe."

"Not even a query or frustrated glance?" Dolen prodded bemusedly. "Surely you have spent far too long in the presence of my kin, when easy acceptance of the cryptic is nigh automatic." He chuckled lightly. "And as to your question, they did indeed return through the gates nearby and find lodgings without difficulty."

Kalli snickered softly. "Yes, far too long, I figure if you were going to tell me more you would have and didn't give it a second thought," she said with a shrug, munching on another bit of celery.

"Entirely too well do you see, Kalli May," Dolen replied, chuckling, and reached to snare another of the stalks for himself, the treat considerably better than others he'd been subjected to. "A few hours delay shall do no ill," he continued, settling back and munching, "As well as allowing you some degree of peace to rest."

Kalli relaxed, staring off out the window at the stars and listening to music and letting the night pass by as it will. Dolen was content to allow the time to pass in companionable quiet, thought turning inevitably in the way of his blood to introspection and pondering of matters that were far beyond the here and now. The coming dawn would answer the question one way or another, and their passage from this world after would be thankfully swift.

As the sun languidly slipped into the sky and the night melts into morning, a servile approached with a pack on his back and baton and sword at his hips.

Seeing the instruments reporting activity nearby, Dolen rose languidly to look through the screens to the world beyond and smiled faintly as he pointed in the traveler's direction. "It would appear that the wandering soul has decided," he said simply, and went to open the hatch.

Kalli's attention returned to the present as she looked over out at the approaching servile. Rispy came up toward the Darknova and peeked in the hatch and said, "Well... I don't know where we're going, but I'm ready to go."

"Welcome aboard," Dolen replied, gesturing within. "Arrangements should be readily enough made to accommodate another passenger on the journey, I believe."

Kalli smiled at him and gives a bit of a casual wave as he climbed aboard and set down his pack. The thing seemed to contain everything he owned, which wasn't really all that much. Some ammo, a spare robe, a few sentimental knickknacks most people would dismiss as trash.

"I shall leave you to settle in," Dolen said, nodding to the servile, and chuckled. "And perhaps consider the prospect of gaining familiarity with weapons better suited to use upon distant worlds. Kalli May is both expert and possessing many such." The collection from the bag should prove invaluable in that regard. "We may depart when you are ready, O Commander," he remarked the last with a grin and ducked through the hatch.

Kalli smirked a bit, gestured to Rispy to take the co-pilot's seat and told him not to touch anything just now, but watch, and closed the hatch, powering up the engines to prepare to launch.

Dolen returned to his craft and went through the pre-flight procedures with methodical precision, the ship rising from the ground with a smooth hum of power in short order. "The information retrieved from the network node has been entered and plotted," he commed, "All we need do is make our way thence and allow a sufficiency of time for wounds to heal in the interim."

"Engaging jump drive," Kalli said, working the controls, "Opening wormhole." She entered into the wormhole and set to cruising through it. "ETA five days."

Dolen followed through without hesitance, the procedure by now quite routine and mundane, then settled fully into the gestalt to allow transmission to the other craft. "Five days," he considered thoughtfully. "Surely enough to allow for rest, hmm Kalli May?"

"It'll do," she said lightly. "And I'll run Rispy down the basics of flying this thing if need be, as well."

"A wise course," Dolen agreed readily, "To have another capable of flying the craft in emergency circumstances shall doubtless prove a valuable asset in one instance or another. There are a great many things which you will need learn," he directed to Rispy, "and that is only the beginning. A vast array of subjects may be found within the computers of that ship, as I found when my path led to this odd universe."

Rispy said, "I'll be happy to learn whatever I can. This is all so very strange to me..."

"And learn you shall indeed," Dolen affirmed, "Though doubtless it shall best be begun in fields which relate directly to settings which you may find yourself encountering while you yet travel with us. Basic piloting and navigation shall serve well, as will gunnery skills to aid during shipboard conflict. Even those skills relating to what is already known and accepted shall need be refined to acclimate to higher technologies."

"I prefer my baton, but I imagine it will be difficult to acquire ammunition outside my own world..."

Kalli put on a flight simulation for him to get acclimated with the controls.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Dolen replied quietly, "Providing a sample of the ammunition may allow for it to be replicated, depending on its nature and the programmed limitations of the replicator. Regardless, introduction to other weaponry will be useful, as you may yet find some degree of enthusiasm for it blooming." The difference between a dart gun and a HVMS launcher, for example, was considerable.

"I'll try it out. I'm competent enough in most of my homeworld's weaponry... swords, batons, javelins, wands, exploding crystals..."

"That is all which may be asked," Dolen replied. "You have decided to venture out into the greater unknowns which lay beyond your world, the first lessons shall needfully be those which may allow you to survive those first steps in our company." He chuckled.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint you," he said. "Hmm, I think I could handle this flying thing..."

Kalli chuckles softly and said, "Sure, now try it with some obstacles," and added some asteroids and planets to the simulation.

Rispy said, "Oh... rocks..."

"Rocks which may make a highly unpleasant impact on your day," Dolen amended. "That or prove to be your next destination and all the lovely vectors suddenly become of surpassing interest that your ship not return to its component parts."

Rispy was hardly the natural pilot that Theodore was, but he caught on slowly, without blowing up the sim-ship too many times at any rate.

A few hours did not a trained pilot make, and Dolen merely watched thoughtfully as the servile works at the tasks set before him. There was certainly dedication and persistence enough, and willingness to learn, all which would yet be needful would be the time to hone those inclinations. Five days would be sufficient for the basics, though of greater interest and casual watchfulness was an eye toward Kalli's injury.

Kalli's wound healed up a good deal faster than one might expect for a human. Rispy got down the basics of being able to take off, land, open wormholes, and not run into things constantly. It'd suffice well enough for normal operations not involving combat or piloting through asteroid fields, at least.

All in all, the transit was one of satisfactory progress, though of necessity leaving little which Dolen needed to attend to personally and he spent some time in silent meditation. The world before them would have been infested by the Takers for who knew how long, what horrors they might have unleashed were of considerable interest in the intervening hours.

Kalli would like to acclimate Rispy to using energy blasters and more advanced projectile weaponry, but the interior of a fighter ship, even a large one, was not especially ideal for such. As it was, she gave to him a light hand-laser "just in case" and figured he'd got plenty of ammo to last for the meantime anyway.

The trip planetside would provide ample opportunity to become acquainted with another long range weapon, once the infestation of the Geneforge cultists was eradicated at any rate. The invariably power-hungry nature of man was a puzzle which would ever elude his grasp as to cause, though the effect had been dealt with time and again over the years.

Although in this case, it wasn't humans who were the ones involved at the moment. The ships dropped out of hyperspace near the planet. It was a habitable enough planet, terrestrial and slightly drier than Earth, with several large deserts and small oceans, although there were patches of forest and grasslands in the northern hemisphere.

Dolen began the usual array of sensory scans upon emerging from the warp, particular attention being paid to nearby space for any signs that the Takers had managed to manufacture or otherwise acquire space-going vessels to carry their taint onward.

There was no sign of space vessels. There was a small base on the surface of apparently Shaper-related design similar to that seen used by the Takers in Muterra. They had not, however, mastered large-scale shields. It would be a simple matter to obliterate them all from the air without ever setting foot inside.

"It would appear that the confusion remains sufficiently disorganizing," Dolen commed to the Darknova, "Else they had not the resources to consolidate their holdings here after being isolated. Regardless, there seems little need of approaching the problem from the ground when other means might suffice, a thorough exploration to make certain their corruption has not spread may follow the razing of their base."

Kalli said, "Sounds good to me. I don't care to meet any gazers on even ground if I can possibly help it. I don't _think_ they could do much to me, but I'll prefer not to give them the chance to try."

"Always wise to avoid enemies of that caliber upon even fields," Dolen agreed readily, plotting an optimal course to the planet and the decimation of the base in question. The concept of a 'fair' fight was one which would not even cross his mind, being utterly alien to his thinking.

As they approached the base, half a dozen twenty-foot-long flying drakons engaged them. They were now presented with the odd sight of dragons fighting spaceships.

Shields and weapons already prepared, the sensor detection of flying defenders was all that was required to engage in aerial maneuvers. Biological creations as opponents were not wholly unknown, as the Tyranid employed gargoyles and larger creations, and Dolen would make no assumptions that these would not possess weaponry of similar power. Of such assumptions were death made.

The drakons were heavily augmented and easily a match for their ships, opening their mouths to breathe highly charged fire on par with a ship's energy weapons at them.

"Of little surprise," Dolen remarked over the comm. "Their numbers are greater as always, Kalli May, yet must I question their ability to function within thinner air. Draw them upward and we may see, then return fire at a leisurely distance." His ship continued to weave and dodge throughout, ever mindful of their foes.

Kalli concurred, and rose up into the atmosphere. Certainly, the drakons were not well equipped for flying in space, and would need further mutations and adjustments in order to manage that. They broke off and began to descend again.

"Else they would have become space-faring beings before now," Dolen chuckled lightly, "Hence may we fire at our leisure with one playing 'bait' while the other remains at safer distance. Should they prove uncooperative, then striking for their base shall doubtless stir their wrath once more." There were decided advantages to possessing craft capable of spaceflight and supersonic speeds.

The drakons were not so stupid, most of them patiently waiting at lower altitude and not giving in to the bait much, although they did manage to cut down one of them in that manner. Their cooperation was not wholly required, as the baiting was considered a secondary tactic at best, and Dolen viewed the scene below with faint amusement.

"I shall tend to playing with our friends below, Kalli May," he commed. "Their base shall surely prove an interesting target in the ensuing chaos. One strafing run, then both retreat, I shall be surprised if they do not retreat to provide closer cover after."

Kalli chuckled softly and replied, "Roger." She continued to fly around keeping the drakons occupied and sniping at them and zipping up again.

Dolen took advantage of the distraction to make a screaming descent upon the base, unleashing a hurricane of heavy weapons fire at it in passing. In all likelihood the pass would be a singular event as the Drakons would doubtless return to cover the facility more closely, but the steps which followed would be increasingly simple.

Two of them indeed broke off from the attack on Kalli and went to try to protect the base, but they weren't nearly as fast as his ship and arrived much too late to defend it. They roared and attacked him, hoping to avenge their fallen comrades. The El'dari ship taunted them as it continued past the base and streaked back upward, Dolen wasting no time in retreating from the scene of the attack.

"Upward, Kalli May," he commed. "Let us observe what next they attempt in defense of the facility."

Kalli flew up skirting the upper atmosphere and watched the drakons milling about frantically. One of them was bold enough to try to follow them out, with predictably unfavorable results to a creature that needed to breathe. One returned to the base, leaving three watching them agitatedly.

"Considerably more favorable odds, would you not agree?" Dolen queried over the comm. "I believe that such are merely awaiting a return to the final state of rest which all abominations must need return in time."

"Indeed," Kalli replied. "Let us send them to such."

She proceeded to sweep down doing hit-and-run precision attacks, darting away before they could retaliate and keeping high enough where they were definitely not comfortable at all.

Dolen kept at her wing during the flights, adding his own firepower to the fray in a smoothly coordinated fashion. The creatures' morale might or might not wilt beneath the withering onslaught, but the result would be the same regardless and leave the base beyond for eradication in short order. After a lengthy fight that almost seemed like they were getting a bit edgy in there, the remaining drakons retreated toward the base again.

"And now," Dolen commed evenly, "To make certain that anything which they may be planning comes to naught. Their base with its few remaining defenders shall assuredly make a target of opportunity for high-speed strafing passes."

He shifted through a few optional courses and sent them over for Kalli to examine, little more than variations on the same design to bring them in quickly and as rapidly move past. Kalli concurred with the plan and proceeded to head in to take care of it.

"So be it," Dolen responded calmly and descended at high speed on the pre-plotted course to add to the chaos below, watchful for the flying defenders.

After a well coordinated attack, the remaining defenders were killed and the base destroyed in a series of explosions that reduced their efforts to mere rubble and debris.

Kalli said, "That problem taken care of, I think."


	14. Cleansing the Ruins

Once the base had been reduced to rubble, Kalli did a scan over the planet to make sure they didn't miss anything, then went to land a distance away. She didn't _think_ even those mutated drakons could survive that, but stranger things have happened.

A full planetary survey would be in order soon enough, Dolen mused, veering the course of his craft to follow the Darknova and settling to land nearby. The corrupted Takers had possessed an unknown span of time in which to look to the tainting of the new world they'd found themselves on, whether they had had the resources and initiative to do so would need be discovered.

Kalli and Rispy climbed out of the Darknova and survey the wreckage. Nothing was moving. "Looks like we nailed them good that time," Kalli observed.

Dolen emerged with weapons and armor prepared, examining the destruction with a critical eye. "So it would appear," he agreed, though turning to further explore the immediate area for signs of any sort of surviving life.

He remembered the gazer and its underground escape, and it would surprise him little to find equally prepared avenues in an established base. That may well have been so, but regardless they did not encounter any signs of such avenues. Rispy poked around the ruins a bit to see if there was anything useful or interesting to be found.

"And so it would seem our foray to the home of the Geneforge and its corruption is largely complete," Dolen said, fairly content in the survey that nothing was immediately ready to leap out and cause massive havoc. "No chance that the demonic aspect of the power shall wend its way further than what has already been eradicated. A satisfying endeavor."

"I'm glad that's taken care of at any rate," Kalli commented, watching Rispy to make sure nothing jumps out and eats him or anything. "So where to next do you suppose we should go?"

"In truth," Dolen replied, removing his helm and settling into an easy stance, watchful as well, "There is naught which leaps immediately to mind, beyond acquainting our new ally with the world which awaits him, and providing some measure of training that shall aid in his survival therein. I am not, however," he added with a faint grin, "one to speak as a native guide in this universe."

Kalli smirked faintly and said, "I'm not entirely certain even what universe we happen to be in at the moment."

Rispy sifted through broken batons, pieces of shattered crystal, and other bits of rubble.

"Therein the difficulty in flitting from world to world through the Warp without care," Dolen chuckled lightly. "Once were things much simpler when such bridges were unknown and the limits of the horizon were set on a cosmic scale. Now... stranger and stranger, the further one goes."

Rispy's digging around in the rubble came up with a rather filthy but surprisingly intact cloak. He brushed it off a bit and peered at it. There were runes lining the hem of it that seemed to sparkle faintly.

Dolen glanced aside to Kalli briefly in question. "To address another aspect of your own query, what space do you consider to be the home of the heart and soul, Kalli May? No such may longer maintain a hold upon me, yet some measure may yet remain within you that gives an urging of direction to be followed."

He returned to observing the immediate environs after, ever distrustful of the corrupted and their lands.

Kalli gave a faint shrug and said, "I turned away from the planet where I was born centuries ago. I've always been a wanderer, explorer, never staying long in one place."

Rispy dragged the dirty piece of cloth over toward them again.

"Then wanderers shall we be," Dolen replied quietly. "Such is often the way of life, even within the ranks of an organized militaristic society, to roam from one place to another in search of one knows not what and only reacting as the play unfolds. Peaceful at times, even, but ever moving."

He frowned faintly, looking at the cloth with its runes, the long-held reservations regarding magic stirring.

Rispy brushed off the cloak a bit more and said, "I'm not sure what it is, but it seems to be the only thing that survived the attack intact."

"Best then to see it destroyed," Dolen replied, looking at the object with clear distaste and his pose returning to a more rigid alertness. "To use the tools of the enemy is to risk their corruption."

Rispy frowned a bit, looking over the thing in puzzlement. Kalli stretched a bit, glancing absently at it. Rispy shrugged and handed it to Dolen and turned back to searching the ruins.

Dolen lifted the cloth, examining it closely, then shook his head lightly. "And perhaps not. Much simpler the days when all which was of magical nature was clearly and definitively of the ruinous powers, without hope or reason of redemption. There is some merit to that approach, yet still has much been seen which does not necessarily lend itself to that narrow interpretation."

He began to fold the cloth thoughtfully. Judging by the feel of the fabric, it did not seem to be entirely its "magical" properties that gave it its strength and protectiveness. There were tiny silvery fibers thin as spiderwebs but stronger than steel running through it.

"No hint of the infernal," Dolen said and lay the folded cloth on the ground, then moved away from it. "Yet no Warlock or Farseer I to detect such taint regardless, strange days indeed to find oneself beyond the realms wholly of what is known and recognized as truth." He chuckled quietly and sank into a comfortable crouch, rifle cradled in his arms. "Rispy, I believe, has little idea the difficulties which await him."

Kalli chuckled softly. Rispy began digging through the rubble on the far end of the facility. Moving away some large blocks with a strength one would not expect from a creature his size, he whistled over to them and gestured to them to approach.

Dolen rose and threaded his way in that direction through the varied piles of rubble, leaping lightly across a deep trench left in the wake of the attack. "What news?" he asked, approaching the servile.

Pulling away some more rubble, Rispy said, "There seems to be a passage leading down into the underground here. It was partially collapsed and covered by debris." He indicated the passage he'd uncovered, a narrow staircase leading down into the rocky ground below the base.

"It would have surprised me else," Dolen muttered, looking into the passage speculatively, then snapped his helmet into place. "Best to investigate and ascertain that none yet remain to their tainted work." He stepped lightly forward and started downward, watchful and wary lest he be eaten by a grue.

The place was dark but some of the automatic lights did manage to come on as they reached further down below the destruction that took place on the base above. It was silent, with little sign of movement, deep enough underground to have been shielded from their attacks. A tunnel wound off with a couple doors nearby, the signs on them declaring them storage bays.

Dolen was unlikely to pass the storage areas as irrelevant, leaving unexplored areas to the rear a potential hazard, and he checked each of the doors. They may contain nothing more than the equipment and supplies needed for maintaining the base, but one or another of those who plied their foul trade on this world may also have taken refuge there.

The first room contained stone blocks, planks of wood, and other building supplies. The second room contained weaponry including swords, a couple batons, a number of thorns, javelins, and a couple exploding crystals. The third room had foodstuffs of varying types, rations and preserved meats, flour, and some dried vegetables.

Fortune might indeed be on their side in this, and none who had seen to the construction and supply of this facility had thought to flee to the warrens below for safety... Dolen would make no such assumption, and continued cautiously onward, quietly reporting each storage area clear as it was checked.

Rispy, however, looked into the weapon storage room with interest, grinning broadly and snatching up one of the batons with glee. "I can't believe they left this here! With plenty of ammo for it too!" He started scooping up several nasty-looking thorns.

Dolen chuckled quietly, familiar with the avid appreciation of the weapons with which one was familiar, but returned to silence as he continues onward. No immediate sign might be found of any surviving element of the Takers, but that did not preclude their presence somewhere within and he moved with the caution appropriate to that innate assumption.

The tunnel wound on and they came to another door; this one didn't have a label indicating what might be found inside. It was also locked.

"I would suppose your ever helpful array of override codes possesses naught which may aid us in this, Kalli May?" Dolen asked, amusement evident as he examined the lock and considered what may be needed to bypass it. Rarely did such factions seal away things which were not of import to one degree or another.

"If there was a key, it's probably melted up there," Kalli commented dryly, but then she went quiet when the sound of voices could be heard inside, or maybe just one voice.

Dolen looked at the door as the voice or voices arose, then stepped to the side and placed his back to the wall. "Simplest first," he murmured, reaching over to knock on the door and await a reply. The next step would be to burn their way through and see to whatever lay within.

The voices suddenly went quiet and there was a click at the door, which opened to reveal one glowing servile and a ... well, it looked kind of like a pig with an overgrown head with atrophied useless legs, sitting in a tub on a pedestal.

In recent and past experience, the glowing effect was not one to be trusted or faith placed in, and Dolen swept the barrel of his rifle to settle firmly in their direction as he stepped away from the near wall to take a stance against the far one.

"I would recommend no sudden movements," Dolen remarked blandly, "and suggest speaking quickly as to your place and reason within this corrupted domain."

"Who are you? What you doing here?" he demanded. "This Taker place!" His eyes fell upon Rispy with a thoughtful frown. "You Takers?"

"Carefully, ever carefully," Dolen warned coldly. "This place belongs to none save those who rained destruction upon it, having followed the reek of its taint from another world entire to do so. You then lay claim to the legacy which has gone before?"

The servile stared at them. "Mighty drakons dead! We hear no word from home in many days! Who are you then who come here? You destroy this base?"

"The foul corruption of your drakons is no more," Dolen affirmed. "Their taint was cleansed in fire and a rain of blood to atone for the evil which they had brought to this world. That feat was indeed our doing, and with great satisfaction was it achieved."

"You kill drakons! You kill Takers! You kill me too? You will not take my freedom! I die first!"

"Be still," Dolen snaps, then sighed weary of it. "If it is freedom that you seek, then freedom you may have, beyond the control of the drakons or the soul-destroying ravages of the canisters. Is that truly what you wish? To trade one slavery for another?"

"Canisters good! Canisters bring strength! Power! They make mind clear and though sharp! Drakons not control us, never! Drakons work with us, equals! Only Shapers control us."

"Power without purpose, without thought, is nothing," Dolen retorted. "Do you then believe that the Enlightened of your home were of sterling virtue due simply to possessing a supply of these foul creations? Is power truly all that you crave then? You spoke of freedom, yet it would seem it is control which you would truly seek, to steal that independence from others rather than share in it with them."

"What? No! No control! Servile not act like Shaper!" he spat. "We let creations be free. We take our freedom from Shapers. We not enslave and torment. We protect the weak and young!"

"And attack those who walk through the forest without any obvious intent," Dolen replied, "As I have experienced. If your goal is truly noble of spirit and soul, then find means beyond that which leads to nothing save the corruption at the heart of your society. The Awakened have sought such, seeking to live in harmony with all who will do so, and yet you would decry them as enemy?"

"No," he said. "Awakened not enemy. They misled, they confused, they will learn they cannot live with Shapers. Shapers not treat serviles as equals. Shapers will never give freedom. We must take our free!"

"Such changes may come with time," Dolen responded, "Particularly now as the primary source of their added power base has been eliminated upon that world at our hand. No longer shall the Shapers or any other have access to an unlimited supply of the corrupting influence of the canisters, warping mind and sanity to the never-ending pursuit of Power without consequence. The freedom you seek is within your grasp... If you have the will and the wit to accept and pursue it."

"No, no! Much more Shapers than just Enlightened there are! Not all Shapers use canisters! Most do not! Way most! The loyalists, you stop the Enlightened only to leave the loyalists? Do you really think this will help things? NO! It hurt! They will return, they enslave, nobody will stop them now!"

"Without risk, what value freedom?" Dolen asked quietly. "You continue to spew rhetoric denoting the helplessness of your cause and weakness against the foes of your world, and yet you seek ever the same methods which they do in maintaining the iron grasp of control. To succumb to the methods of your enemy is to become no better than they, is that the freedom then that you seek? The freedom to damn your own soul?" He shook his head. "That choice is ever laid at our feet, and those who fail the test are doomed to add to the cycle of dominance and resistance. Do not speak of Power or lack thereof, speak of truthfulness to self and purpose, else find yourself become what you claim to loathe."

"NO! NOT SAME METHODS!" the servile squealed. "You not understand! We not do what they do! You not from our world! You not know what Shapers do! WE NOT CONTROL THINGS!"

"Yet you apply the same fear and intolerance which will be their undoing," Dolen retorted. "The same hunger for Power runs prevalent through the ranks of your faction, despite other methods being readily available to affect the changes you claim to seek. Tell me truly, is it peace and freedom you seek, or is it Power which consumes you whole? The two are not so wholly intertwined as the madness of the canisters might lead you to believe."

"No, no, no!" he said, almost in a whimper and backing away. "We not do that! We not act like Shapers! Never. You not understand. You not know."

"Do I not?" Dolen asked quietly. "What madness drew the foul gods of Chaos hence? Do you think I know nothing of theirways and inclinations? The faction you claim is naught but seeking freedom succumbed to their blandishment without question or reservation, and those powers have destroyed worlds and souls beyond counting. Does this not speak clearly enough? To continue upon their path is to damn your own soul beyond any hope of salvation from the pit which is its ultimate destiny. Cry not for freedom if what you seek is oppression of others, speak not of 'fair' when dabbling in the ways of the enemy. Freedom comes from within, maintaining the purity of spirit and purpose which is its greatest gift not these... abominations this faction spawned!"

"Takers not oppress," he continued, babbling. "Takers free. Chaos? Chaos gone! Chaos promised and ..." he whimpered softly, curling up into a weeping little ball.

"The promises of Chaos meant naught more than a whim, a path to dissolution of the soul," Dolen sighed. "If even now you may not see that, then there is little more than may be said of it. Though their very existence may have been rent by other Gods, the vile legacy left behind yet remains in the heart and spirit of those who sought them out. Power and nothing else, covering it in false rags of purpose and nobility."

"Chaos promised... Chaos lied! Awakened think Takers mad, but it Chaos who mad. Music... music... We heard music and everyone went... That human, the robed one, Sindri, he led us to Geneforge. Geneforge changed us... Not many who used that one survived. Most killed with fire from flying machine from above..."

"Yet still would you cling to the mad quest for naught save Power?" Dolen asked. "Refuse to accept the truth of the 'gifts' brought by those foul ones, their glad sponsoring of the canisters, and what conclusion might be reached? You freely call them mad, and have not yet drawn realization that still you continue upon the path they set for you. Why? Can you see no other path?"

"Not power. Freedom. Freedom. We not serve Shapers anymore," the servile murmured. "No more. Serve no one no more now. Never again. We not be slave anymore. And you kill us for that! We want only be free." He buried his face in his arms and cried.

"Death fell from the skies for those who would seek to continue the old ways," Dolen replied quietly. "If you seek to avoid that path, if in truth you seek naught but freedom, then speak truly of any potential remaining stored of the canisters and we shall leave you in peace."

The stores that remained here would surely allow them plenty to survive on in coming years, or a return to their world of origin might be arranged.

"They here... they here... servile canisters... make strong..." the servile murmured. "You no get to them. Sealed tight."

"Speak where and learn the truth of impossibility in the face of determination," Dolen replied. "Therein lies the road of redemption, not in the false promises of power and the siren song of the Warp's seduction. That way lies only damnation."

"I would think you weak. But you not weak. You bring fire from sky. You kill mighty drakons. Canisters sealed down hallway. Servant mind controls doors," he indicated the quiescent pig-like creature. "Mind can open doors. Turn off defenses."

Dolen looked aside at the creature momentarily, then back to the servile in silent thought. "Come with us," he said quietly. "Remain here and your time shall surely pass before it is fated. Return and you may find there is some measure of truth in what I have spoken regarding the Awakened and the changes which may yet come to the world of your birth."

He shook his head. All confidence has drained from him and he seemed a frightened little child. "No. Awakened not like Taker. I changed. Forged. Remade. They not trust. They turn away. They reject, they kill. I alone. You killed all. Alone, alone..."

"They shall not kill that which does not threaten them," Dolen replied softly. "Therein lies the difference in philosophy, small one. To destroy that which is not needful, that way is the path of the unmissed foul gods, to strive beyond that uncompromising view... there is the soul. Trust in that, if not in we who have rained destruction on this world, there is yet hope where there is life."

He continued to shake his head. "No.. I changed. The canisters. The Geneforge. They not trust the change..."

"Consider it," Dolen replied, then turned toward the creation the servile had indicated. "Soon shall the last of the canisters and their taint be removed, their homage to the vile gods cleansed forever, and we will depart this world. Join us if you will, if you truly seek the freedom that you claimed, or remain lost and alone on this world till the end of your days. An hour or two at most, choose wisely."

Dolen tried to pick up the strange pig-like creature, but it actually appeared to be attached to the pedestal, as if it were grown there and intended to remain there its entire life.

The servile sighed and said, "No. I go. Death and doom I may face, but I not stay here."

Dolen looked at the creature again, glad his expression was masked by his helm as the revulsion likely would not reassure the servile in any case. He nodded to the servile and gestured to the... thing... "Then let us be on our way."

The servile turned and told the servant mind, "Mind Frek! Open all doors, please..."

The pig-like thing said sleepily, "Done... And I suppose you'll leave me here as well... I will sleep until I am needed again."

Dolen looked at the thing again, raised a hand as though to interject something, then just shook his head and walked back out into the hall. The purposes that the denizens of that world turned living beings and plants to were sufficient enough to remind him all too closely of things best left deep in memory lest they inspire a firing reflex. They would return for the thing, since it appeared sentient, but still...

The servile headed out into the hallway and headed down toward where the high-security storage is. Following after, Dolen remained alert for fresh signs of survivors as well as being watchful of their most recent companion. He was willing to allow the other a chance, to be certain, but that did not mean that he would not remain suspicious while there was still opportunity for the creature to bring them to some measure of harm in the remnants of the facility.

When they approached the heavy metal doors sealing the storage rooms tight, the doors slid down to allow them entry. There were a great number of canisters inside, both used and unused. Even as they entered, they saw another servile inside using a canister and trembling with perverse pleasure as the liquids reshaped its body. Dolen remembered all too well the warping, mutating ways of Chaos, the sight triggering a deep-seated disgust that swept the rifle barrel swiftly to target the servile in question.

"Step away from the canisters," Dolen commanded in arctic tones. "Have no doubt that I shall destroy whatever is needful to see their taint ended."

"No!" said the servile in a rather more female voice. "Power mine! All mine! You no take from me! Me kill you!" She proceeded to cast a Mass Energize spell on herself.

Reaching the part in her speech about killing them, Dolen was fairly certain that this one's mind was far too long gone to accommodate a return to sanity and the following arcane gesturing was proof enough of it. Without further hesitation, he opened fire.

The female servile dove with inhuman speed away from his attack, one of the canisters shattering behind her as it got struck instead of her. Kalli fired as well, shattering another canister. Greenish-blue liquid spilled out onto the floor among the shards of broken crystal.

"Kill you all!" she squealed. "Mine power!"

With a quick flick of his wrist, Rispy fired a thorn at her while she was distracted momentarily by dodging the lasers, and the nasty purple thorn struck her full on, the impact suddenly followed by an electrical burst all over her body. The crazed servile screamed, twitched, and went still.

Dolen shook his head silently and moved to survey the rest of the room for any signs of additional company. The destruction of the canisters could follow on the heels of making certain that there would be no further interruptions. The mad servile appeared to be the only one down here. Judging by the fact that only a couple canisters were used, she probably snuck in once the doors were unlocked. There were crystal pylons around the room, deactivated thankfully.

Returning to the entryway, Dolen looked to Rispy and asked, "Are the canisters and their contents flammable or inert?"

The task of disposing of them would be simple in either way, but requiring necessarily different approaches. It would not, for example, be wise to be within the room and open fire on a flammable canister while it would prove no inconvenience to an inert one.

"They crystal and puresteel with charged essence," the glowing servile answered instead. "They not burn or explode."

"Then simple enough to drain and allow the foulness within to disperse," Dolen replied calmly. "It is clear enough that there may be other surviving elements within this facility, clearing the storage with explosive devices might not be wholly conducive to their continuing existence."

Whether that was good, bad, or otherwise he wasn't certain, yet striking again when death had already come seemed... wrong somehow.

The servile stared at them, clearly restraining the impulse to run and start using them with great effort. "They... you can just smash. They break. The essence is useless if broke."

Dolen secured the rifle and drew the power sword, glancing aside at the servile for a moment before setting to work dismantling the store of canisters. Just as when struck by their ranged weapons, the canisters shattered upon impact like glass and the liquid drained out onto the floor, fizzling a bit and slowly sinking into the ground. Content to wade through and destroy till the last was gone, Dolen returned to the entry at last and resheathed the weapon.

"Of such ephemeral dreams are the promises and whispers of Power made," Dolen remarked, then looked to the servile in question, "There are no additional storage areas, then?"

"No," the servile said, clearly shaking and weeping a bit at watching all those delicious canisters go to waste. "All canisters here, or above. No more."

"The ones above are certainly no more," Dolen replied approvingly, "Then all which may yet remain is to retrieve your..." he trailed off, not sure how to address it at first, then decided on simple, "construct and we may continue onward."

"How take servant mind?" the servile said in confusion. "It no move."

"Can it not be removed from its pedestal?" Dolen asked. "Surely there is some means of doing so, even should it be considered little more than a part of the facility there would be a means to replace it in event of damage." The concept of life as property really just did not sit well with him. At all.

The servile headed back over toward there again, shrugging a bit. "Servant mind made to control doors, defense systems, power, things like that. Would have to be disconnected.."

"It seemed capable of reason," Dolen replied, "and showed a degree of choice, thus must it be left to it to decide. I will not leave it to slumber away the remainder of its existence here as though merely another machine if it does not wish it."

They returned to the servant mind's control chamber. The servile went up and poked it a bit and said, "Mind Frek, wake up!"

The ugly, bloated little creature blinked open its eyes again and said, "Oh, you're back again. Do you require anything else?"

Dolen walked nearer and crouched to be on a closer level to the creature, studying it thoughtfully for a moment. "Tell me, Mind Frek," he said, "Given the opportunity to escape the servitude to this facility, would you avail yourself of it? Though the future might be uncertain, purpose and destiny shrouded in mist, were it presented would you seek more?"

"I live to serve. I and my kind were created to serve the Shapers. Although I have never, in my brief existence, actually seen a Shaper, I'm told that I should serve the Takers instead. And apparently, the Takers here are dead and I am to be left behind alone on this world. I do not believe I would prefer this fate, but it is not up to me to decide."

"That is where you are wrong," Dolen said quietly. "It is not necessarily the past and what we are 'created' for which determines purpose and destiny, but the choices which are made along the passage of years." He rose and looked to the servile. "The choice is made in preference, do what must be done to free it from its service here that it may accompany our return to the world of your birth."

The servile fiddled for a moment with the controls and the wiring in the room, and had Frek disconnect himself and effectively "log out" of the systems.

Mind Frek then said, "This is so very strange to me. But if you wish to take me, I will be glad to ... go, and to serve you however I may."

"Service is an admirable pursuit," Dolen replied, "Yet shall something more need be learned along the way. You will have the most of all of us to discover regarding the nature of things as they are and may be. Yet that," he made a dismissive gesture, "shall needfully await the passage of time. None other has appeared, thus may we depart and seal away this place that no remaining evil might yet escape."

Mind Frek said, "Very well. I shall attempt to do my best. Merisk, I am ready to depart."

The servile took up the pig-like being, who now separated smoothly from the controls in the pedestal, and carried him toward the door.

Dolen could likely muse on a great many things, specifically regarding his seeming inclination in recent times to step far beyond the nature of his background in order to bring others out of the grips of darkness... he quickly dismissed the notion, however, instead returning the way that they'd come.

Nothing else decided to bother them as they returned to the ruins on the surface and back toward the ships. Mind Frek was, however, a little startled at seeing sunlight for the first time.

"My apologies, Kalli May," Dolen offered quietly, walking nearer and lowering his voice. "It would seem that our path is constantly leading to places which see us transporting strange and unusual beings to distant and exotic locales... primarily within the confines of the Darknova." He chuckled.

Kalli chuckled softly. "Oh, I'm not too concerned. There's plenty of room. As long as they don't go batshit on me and try to blow up the ship or anything."

Mind Frek said, "I assure you, Kalli May, that I will attempt no such thing. I am quite grateful for your consideration toward my wellbeing."

"Never fear," Dolen replied with a suppressed grin. "Should it come to that fate, you may rest assured that you will be avenged through the destruction of those who might seek to wrest control of your craft." He trailed off for a moment, then added with a faint chuckle, "Clearly in jest."

Kalli chuckled softly and looked over at the servant mind. "And as for you, I'm sure Asura can whip up something for you to make your life considerably more pleasant than sitting in a tub all your life."

Mind Frek was curious about that as she got him delivered to the back of the Darknova.

Dolen didn't forget the cloak, in fact taking it to the Darknova for storage and perhaps inquiring after its nature from the servile Merisk later. There would be time and enough for further questions as they returned once more to the homeworld of the Geneforge.

Kalli stretched a bit, sat down in the pilot's seat, let Rispy take the controls in the co-pilot's seat for practice taking off a bit since he'd gotten the hang of it and there was nothing trying to kill them at the moment. Merisk quietly took a seat in the back to muse with his own thoughts.

Returning to his own ship, Dolen took off and waited for the Darknova to clear, then swivelled the craft in place to bring the weapons in line with the remaining passage. No chances would be taken, energy pulsing out to collapse the passage and seal it in smoldering rock and debris.

Rispy flew them away from the planet and opened the wormhole with Kalli's direction. "Alright then, here we go."

Merisk sat back quietly as they entered the wormhole. Dolen set the ship to follow after in the familiar routine, mind turning to thoughtful musing of where they would travel after the brief return to the Geneforge world. Unfortunately, his sphere of experience in exploring beyond his native universe was decidedly limited and he was sure only that he wished no return to the domain of the Elkandu!


	15. Dancing Onward

The Asura clone apparently proceeded to build a robotic body for Mind Frek. Merisk was surprisingly non-arrogant and quiet for someone who had used the Geneforge. Kalli had to wonder just what sort of power he wielded, if only in case he starts causing trouble, which he didn't.

"Any thoughts, Kalli May?" Dolen queried over the comm, refraining from the more casual approach for the moment for the sake of their unusual passengers and their sanity.

"Have you tried asparagus pizza?" Kalli said.

"That was certainly random and strange," Dolen replied with a light chuckle. "Perhaps your guests might enjoy being subjected to the subtleties of your favorite cuisine."

"I don't even know what a 'servant mind' might eat," Kalli commented. "Seems like a sort of living computer or something..."

"Considering its physiology," Dolen replied, "or lack thereof in the greater part, it would be unsurprising were it not to subsist on a power feed of some variety. Certainly a subject which you may wish to ask it regarding, as well as the necessary intervals as the journey will encompass numerous days."

"Perhaps, perhaps," Kalli said, poking the console to replicate some munchies in the mean and glancing back.

Merisk was mainly watching Rispy uncomfortably. Well, as one generally should be uncomfortable about a war-bred servile wielding a reaper baton. He may not fully realize the level of Kalli and Dolen's weapons, but he damn well knew what batons were.

"It will likely be an interesting journey," Dolen replied with deliberate cheerfulness. "A strange creation of unknown ability and necessity, a servile formerly serving those very forces which we sought to eradicate, and Rispy to aid you in maintaining order. Certainly never a dull moment, hmm?" He chuckled.

Kalli chuckled softly. Merisk decided to just sit quietly until spoken to, staring at the floor and lost in his own thoughts. Rispy booted up another flight simulation to get into more practice with it in the meantime. Allowing for some small measure of time for matters to settle as well as they might, Dolen engaged the gestalt transfer, his image appearing near Rispy in the cockpit.

"How fares the piloting," he asked conversationally, content to watch the maneuvers for a moment.

Rispy glanced up for a moment after dodging an incoming asteroid. "I'm getting better, I think!"

Kalli chuckled softly and said, "You'll have to try out combat next."

"Indeed," Dolen replied. "In truth you may find yourself immersed more readily within battle simulation than in any other, depending upon personal inclination."

Rispy gave a nod and said, "Okay."

Kalli tapped the console and added a small enemy fighter to the simulation for Rispy to fight. Merisk didn't really understand what was going on.

Dolen watched the simulation for a bit, remaining silent so as not to distract Rispy from the task of tracking down and combating the 'enemy ship'. The practice would be good for him in a number of ways, whether he remained travelling with them or continuing on his own in times to come it would serve him well to be familiar with the realities of space flight in all its forms. The other servile... he was still uncertain what to do regarding that one, beyond seeing where fate decided regarding the matter.

Rispy did well in the fight, evading the simulated ship's attacks and destroying it fairly quickly once he got the hang of the weapons controls. Merisk sat passively watching, expressionless. Leaving Rispy to the practice, Dolen settled into one of the control chairs in thoughtful silence, studying the other servile surreptitiously.

"Merisk?" he prodded quietly, "You have seen the extent of what Rispy has begun to achieve, or at the least hints thereof, and yet he has no inclination to pursue the Power sought by other factions. One wonders regarding your thoughts on such an oddity."

"I not know such as this existed," Merisk said quietly. "We Takers, we learned, we took knowledge Shapers cast aside... The secrets of life... Bodies made of tiny blocks. Little scrolls inside them too small to see with instructions on them... We'd learned to rewrite instructions..."

"Mutation and genetic manipulation," Dolen replied. "These things are often considered the ways of the corrupted, whence I came, and yet..." he frowned in thought, "There are legitimate uses of the latter, particularly in treating the wounded or the ill, a pastime which the healers of the Craftworlds have found to garner great respect amongst those who find themselves in need of their attentions."

"We take secrets," Merisk murmured. "We make them ours. We make canisters. Change us. Make us stronger. Let us use magic. And Geneforge... Sindri change Geneforge, make so drayks and serviles can use. Sindri tell us use Geneforge. I touch... it change me... Then I hear voices. Voices..."

Dolen shook his head lightly, remembering his own encounter with Sindri all too well. "Do not trust to ones such as that to dictate your fate," he said quietly, "Inevitably there is much that is left unspoken in the interest of their true aspirations, wherein those who listen are but pawns and playthings. Such were the ways of Chaos, and sadly the ways of many yet remaining in this world."

"Chaos promise," he whispered. "Chaos lie. Chaos not free, it control, it enslave, just as Shapers do. Chaos bad, and I glad Chaos gone."

"Indeed it did," Dolen agreed, "And there you may look to find the answer of what you must seek. What did Chaos prompt you to do? What did it wish of you? That which it sought, by its very nature, was of ill-intent and based upon false promise. Does it not then seem sensible to seek the opposite of what it warped others to?"

"Death. Destruction. Power," he murmured. "Yes... They encourage canisters. I could not use canisters anymore. Geneforge made them all not affect me. But I used many before. Before Geneforge. Before I listen to Sindri's sweet voice... coaxing us all to go be changed..."

"The voice of Chaos is ever seductive," Dolen replied quietly, "As are the dark inclinations within the heart and soul, at times, as all must know in the depths of night when none other may listen. That path, however, involves only the lies of which you have already learned. Is there that within which would seek that further?"

Merisk looked at the floor. "But I never go back to what I was. I changed. I different. I not know what I am now. I not really servile. I strong. I have magic. Comes easy, like a part of me, easy as breathing. But voices gone. Magic stay."

"And so, as Mind Frek," Dolen responded, "are you free to choose what path you follow. No longer the foul caress of Chaos to subvert, nor the talons of the drakon, not any other save that within which may decide. You speak of a Power within you, which is more than may be said of any other here, will you seek the road which leads ultimately to your destruction?"

"I not understand what was done to me, not really," he murmured. "Only that I changed, I was changed, the scrolls inside me rewritten. I not know what it all means. Serviles not have magic. Drives us mad to try to learn. Usually. But I think I could match any Shaper..."

The return journey was, for the greater part, quiet and uneventful, broken only by the occasional forays into ground of could-be for the recently-forsaken Taker. Dolen, in truth, did not hold much hope for Merisk's salvation from the forces which spawned and fed Chaos-like intent, far too embroiled and enmeshed in the mind-set that Power was the be and end all.

Victory could not always be held within one's grasp, he mused as they emerged once more within the planetary system they'd recently departed. Time alone might speak whether their works would go for good or ill within this domain, and he was quite content to leave them to it and return later to review the outcome. Much later, by preference. Drawing to a halt in near orbit, he opened a comm to the Darknova.

"A moment, Kalli May," he said, looking down upon the planet and marvelling at the beauty that could be. "I would speak with Merisk before descending once again."

Kalli replied, "Sure thing."

Merisk shifted nervously, staring at the floor.

"A choice lies before you, Merisk," Dolen said, knowing well the futility of it but leaving events to the Gods. "Decide and we will swoop from the skies to leave you where you might wish, to continue along the path which you had followed before and ultimate damnation or to seek another entire and seek true freedom. Mind Frek will also be given this choice, being of free will and spirit as any other."

"I not know where else to go. I return to my people," Merisk said quietly. "Takers be brash, reckless, but not beyond redemption."

"So be it," Dolen replied quietly, "Speak then of a destination and it shall be done."

"Khress. There. Southwest of Kaldriva. If you not also destroyed it."

"Ours not to cleanse the world," Dolen responded. "Only to provide a glimmer of light and pray that others may gather to it." He set a course in the indicated direction and began to descend, "And what then of you, Mind Frek? I spoke truly of your right of choice as well, and should you so decide may you be brought to another fate entire."

Mind Frek had apparently, in the meantime, acquired a rather nice robotic body with four arms and a similar tub above for him to sit in and control it from.

"I do not believe it is my destiny to return to this world I have never been to," Mind Frek replied. "I am yet young, and my kind lives for a very long time. I believe there is much in the universe none of my kind have dreamed of. Perhaps I will see, and learn, and return to the world of the origin of my kind to tell them what is out there and what there is to see."

"You are more than welcome to continue along our path so long as you choose," Dolen replied, "And depart with well wishes when you seek to part upon one world or another." That much, at least, had they accomplished beyond the destruction of the base itself, to free a soul from its bondage was an accomplishment worthy indeed.

Their flight brought them down not so far from Khress, though not within quick reaction distance as he has no inclination to be faced with a small horde of Takers foaming at the mouth.

Merisk heads for the hatch as they land and said, "Takers mad... Not really recovered from Chaos... But perhaps I do some good. Perhaps I talk sense into them. I try. Farewell."

Dolen watched silently from the cockpit of his ship as the Taker emerged from the Darknova, leaving the servile to step out and consider the path he had chosen on his own. Perhaps he would return here in a century and see what had transpired in the meantime, but he truly did not foresee a future for those who had walked once in the shadows of Chaos. The sleek ship rose once more and headed back out into orbit. Merisk walked off as the ships flew away again.

Kalli said, "Do you think he's sincere about that? Or do you think he'll just return to his own corruption?"

"One may only hope," Dolen replied quietly. "Most oft, in experience, that hope is a forlorn and misplaced thing, yet on occasion may it bear a greater fruit than might otherwise be considered possible. When next we walk this world, perhaps shall we see the extent of our works and the lever which was found."

"Yeah, do remind me to check back here in a couple decades or so..." Kalli said. "But for now, I think our work here is done. Where to now, then?"

"I was considering more along the lines of a century," Dolen replied dryly, well content to be away and back to the wanderer's path once more. "Until then, and in answer to your question, what say you to seeking out the nearest Dancers on the Edge of Death stronghold and telling them of the outworlders stranded here? Then perhaps to Toronto and a view of the state of the Empire."

"Alright then, fine by me," Kalli said. "Although I'll be prepared to run if they try to give me titles or anything."

Dolen laughed lightly. "Such shall inevitably find you, Kalli May, yet distant and still soon enough does it remain that I believe you shall remain as unnoticed amongst the chaos as is possible. The opportunity to spy upon the workings of what has passed is of interest to me, and may well provide a direction which may be followed thereafter."

Rispy tapped the console and opened a wormhole back toward Karzan space once again, having been pointed to the coordinates by Kalli on the system records, and flew inside.

"And away we go," Kalli said.

The El'dari-grown ship settled smoothly into the Darknova's wake, Dolen awaiting the transition before slipping the confines of his ship to join them by proxy.

"It will be well to see what progress has been made in the intervening span of time," he remarked, though clearly thinking beyond the scope of the Karzan's newly re-emerged Empire in that.

Mind Frek said, "I must say, this device Asura constructed for me is most fascinating. I had not conceived of using machinery in such a fashion. No Shaper would have done such a thing. Servant minds are created to be very intelligent but immobile and obedient. But I was not created by Shapers, but by Takers who made me more independent than most, I believe... Perhaps the Shapers feared us using our intelligence to rebel against them?"

Dolen looked over to the newest addition to their merry crew, studying the robotic body with a curious eye. "That is indeed a most ingenious application of available technologies," he agreed, then grinned faintly. "Perhaps indeed another indication of the difference which lies between what you have known and way may be open before you. Always are there those who seek control and Power, yet such blatant extremes of it are most-oft discouraged or plainly battled against. The Takers and Shapers of the world left behind are due a brutal awakening to their follies, over time, as none may truly rule another without their consent."

"I am glad for the Takers giving me my own mind with little of the innate blind obedience that the Shapers bred into my kind," Frek said. "I wish them no ill will and I do hope that they survive and learn from their prior mistakes."

"Perhaps they shall," Dolen replied, "Yet still must I wonder whether that may ever be so. They once walked in the shadows of Chaos, and never have I seen an instance of one so corrupted walking wholly away from the path they had followed thence, save through intervention by powers far beyond their own."

"Tell me, then, of the place to which we now travel," Frek said. "Is it very different from the world of the Shapers?"

"Kalli May," Dolen nodded to her, "Would best be suited to answer question in that regard, as I have seen only a glimpse of what befell in the wake of Chaos' workings there. A great many differences await you on a purely experiential basis, as technology levels are considerably different as you have likely surmised already, beyond that..." he offered a palm-shrug, "The society remains yet in the flux of change following the departure of the foul forces which had ravaged them, and the containing of long-standing feuds in the interest of greater good. In all, however, you are far less likely to see outbreaks of open hostility on a grander scale than you may have encountered else."

Kalli said, "Here, I'll give you access to the computer memory databanks and you can see for yourself if you like."

Frek said, "Hmm, that should prove interesting. Asura did include interface systems..."

Rispy booted up a game of Asteroids Fourth Millennium Edition with realistic graphics and psychics.

"Seeing a semi-objective report of things as they are is often the best recourse," Dolen agreed, having taken that approach as well upon first encountering the crazed universe of the Elkandu. "There is ever more to be learned and seen," he added with a quiet smile, "Countless ages may pass and only a fraction of that which may be known shall be."

Frek proceeded to log into the interface and look over the data available to him. "Most fascinating..."

Dolen left the odd creature to its pursuit of knowledge with a faint chuckle, as well as the servile to his game. "Ever the quiet spaces which leave one to their own thoughts, would you not agree Kalli May?" Not so much a question as a statement, familiar of long practice with the sudden changes inherent to the warrior's path between action and inaction.

Kalli quirked a faint grin and said, "Heh." She sat back and watched Rispy do target practice on the screen.

"Just so," Dolen said, chuckling lightly and then disengaging the transmission, returning to full awareness of his surroundings and settling into a quiet meditative state. There were many things which he yet had questions upon, though some he would deliberately avoid pursuing for the moment in favor of allowing them the fullness of time to flower as designed.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes "Dancing to a Different Tune" and Dolen and Kalli's adventures in the Geneforge world. They will appear again in "Dancing to an Ancient Song". Rispy will also be back, eventually (and alternate versions of him appear in the Stormseeker Saga as well.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
